A Victorian era love
by Awful Nightmare
Summary: You may have heard of fourth shaped Alice. But have you ever heard about fourth shaped love? Limitless, but life shortening? Okay then, read and find out!
1. A horrible surprise

_**A horrible surprise**_

"Please Kami Sama, don't make this day like yesterday!" A girl who was sitting on the window seat of a shabby little room did her usual morning prayer. Her smile was bright as the warm rays of the sun. Just as the sun it gave her the warmth that she always needed in her life. If it wasn't with her, her life could have become emptier. Her smile was her life. But her life…. wasn't a smile.

"Mikan Sakura, where the hell are you?"

A voice called out. She knew that voice well. And then she put an end to her dream and prepared herself for a bunch of curses.

"You…..always miss cleaning the bathrooms! You do it on purpose! I know your tricks well little girl. Now go and fetch some vegetables from the market place, and clean the bathrooms after that. And remember that you have to make a salad to my little angel! Now why are you looking at my face? Go to workkkkkkkkk! And don't make me come in to your dog cage again! Understood?"

The person put an end to her lecture and went away after making a growling sound. Mikan was really used to those cursing words of her so-called aunt. Yes she was Mikan's aunt. That means she is her deceased uncle's wife. Her uncle, her Mother's brother Misaki Azumi died 18 years ago because of a heart attack. After that Mikan was left alone with his devilish aunt and her evil daughter. Mikan had heard that her uncle had taken a promise from her aunt, Serina Azumi to take care of Mikan just as her own child. However, this promise had been already broken as Mikan was always treated as a servant in the Azumi house.

Mikan gave out a sigh and went to buy some vegetables from the market.

"Where are you going? Don't you make my salad?"

A girly voice called out. Yeah. It was the angel of that house. Shimo Azumi, Mikan's sworn enemy. She was currently applying her facial to her so-called angelic face, trying hard to hide its brown patches.

"Oh holy crap! What now?" Mikan Said to herself shaking her brunette hair.

"I'm gonna buy some vegetables for your salad Shimo" Cried out Mikan and ran towards the door before she could hear any curses for being late to make that crappy salad.

Even though she had no ease at home, she found herself extremely at ease outside. She thanked her aunt for letting her go out; even if it was for buying vegetables. She knew she could find her stoic best friend somewhere out there. That was the main reason for her happiness.

First she bought all the vegetables as fast as she could and then strayed in the town, seeking her best friend. At last she saw her.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Mikan cried her lungs out as she saw her best friend blackmailing someone. Blackmailing and making money was Hotaru Imai's long time job. Firstly, she caught someone's week point and then shot him or her. That was the way she blackmailed people. Poor people in Kyoto had no way to escape from that expert blackmailer "HOTARU IMAI". She always used the newest technology for her blackmailing cause, so that escaping was impossible.

Mikan was about to hug Hotaru, when,

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka"

Oh Kami! She was again greeted with Hotaru's usual, but painful baka gun. Guns were not in common use in this era. But Hotaru had one, her own homemade one. Oh kami! She was damn good in machinery.

Mikan was knocked down anime style. A fountain of tears was pouring down from her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Hotaru…You meanie!"

Mikan cried.

"What now idiot?" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I was looking for you everywhere Hotaru! Let's eat fluff puffs together?" Mikan asked, again with her usual radiant smile.

"Then buy yourself idiot. I'm not gonna pay for you. Got it?"

Hotaru said, again emotionlessly.

"Hotaru You meanie… Of course I have some collected money. I'm not going to depend on you today!"

Mikan Said with a proud voice, putting her hands on her hip.

"Then what about your debts? You owe me much. I'll send you a bill tomorrow. I haven't calculated it myself yet."

Hotaru said, how do you think? Yeah right. AGAIN EMOTIONLESSLY. (Do I have to say that again and again?)

"Oh! Hotaru, You meanie+meanie+meanie, let's go….."

Mikan said dragging Hotaru with her, still with the sweat that dropped by hearing of her debts.

Then they entered a fluff puffs shop and bought two boxes and for the first time in 19 years (Actually Mikan is also 19 now) Mikan paid for one. Then they sat on a fence by the roadway and ate. And then started talking, actually Mikan was the one who did the whole talk. What Hotaru did was giving a series of "Hn" (Did I remind you someone? Don't worry he's on the way).

Then it was time to go home. Mikan spent one and half hour with Hotaru and almost forgot that she had to go home before 12.00Am.

Then she bade farewell to Hotaru and collected her things to go home.

After a few minutes she was in front of her so-called house.

"_This isn't an ordinary house, this is a haunted house" _Mikan thought.

Then she rang the door bell and the door opened, revealing an unusually smiling aunt. Mikan couldn't believe that aunt Serina was actually smiling at her, not actually, however she was smiling at her. But before long Mikan found out that it was a fake one and clearly knew that she was up to something. When she entered the house she saw a strange figure sitting inside the living room. Her instincts said that something bad was going to happen. Her aunt's oddly coloured smile confirmed her thoughts. Mikan was staring suspiciously at the stranger. That person was stout and had brown patches all over his skin. His huge round nose and ugly eyes were conveying how ugly he was. Plus his big round belly made him look like a 60 years old person.

"Mikan darling, give those bags to me. You must be so tired."

After saying that Serina took the bags from Mikan and put them on a table. And then turned to surprised Mikan. Mikan knew that it was just an act before this stranger, but the question was why she was acting towards her like that before that super ugly man.

However her Question was answered without a delay.

"Mikan, now you are grown up and has become a woman. So now I can't let you stick yourself in this cage anymore. You must have your own life my dear daughter!"

"_What the hell is she talking?" _Mikan thought as an electric shot went through her spine. She knew this was bad, really very bad. She prepared herself for that.

"So Mikan, I want you to meet your future husband, Mr. Matsumoto, A professional wood cutter of 42 years old."

**Yeah, people! Mikan is forced to marry that pig! What do you think?**

**Let me know that through your reviews! I'd love to achieve reviews 'cause this is my first fanfic! Criticisms are welcomed as well!**

**Awful Nightmare**


	2. A tiny escapade

_**A tiny escapade**_

"_So Mikan, I want you to meet your future husband, Mr. Matsumoto, A professional wood cutter of 42 years old."_

Mikan was stunned; she couldn't even part her lips to speak a word. Then she looked at that Chinese pig again. Then he smiled at her, showing his yellow bunch of teeth. Of course, there were not much teeth, but a few.Oh! Kami! What a terrible thing was that? Can things get worse than this? _"I am to marry this pig?" _Mikan thought.

After a long pause Mikan found her words.

"W-What a-are y-you s-saying a-aunt?" Mikan asked, astonished.

"Oh! Mikan, my dear, don't be too nervous. Every woman has to face this day sooner or later. So this is your time dear. You are already 19 now. All the girls on 19 have got married in this town. So now be a good girl and say yes to this!" Her aunt said with a smug smile.

"No….. I can't…I can't do this!" Mikan gathered her whole strength and cried out loud.

"Just excuse me for a moment Mr. Matsumoto. Dear Mikan has got too nervous. I'll speak to her alone!" Said Serina and dragged Mikan inside the Kitchen. And then she started acting usual.

"You, son (or daughter) of bitch, don't you dare refuse this! UNDERSTOOD! You have to marry that old pig no matter what, and then go to hell with him. I don't care! Now prepare yourself to leave with him tomorrow!" She said furiously.

"W-why are you d-doing those things to me aunt? W-what did I do to you?" Asked Mikan, Crying.

"You…You did nothing cry-baby! You did everything to me. No noble man out there asks for my sweet angel Shimo's hand in marriage because of you. Whom they all request is you! So I want you to get lost with this pig for good! Is that clear?"

Said her aunt in an evil tone. Mikan was crying so hard by now. She couldn't stop her tears. Who can bear with such curses? She was blamed because of her appearance. She couldn't believe that. She was gonna be sold to a pig because of her angelic appearance. She couldn't speak a word. Only thing she could do was running away from her devilish aunt. Mikan went inside her room and threw herself on her hard bed.

"Oh! Kami-Sama! What did I do to you! What have you done to me? Is there any bad thing left to be happened to me?"

She cried out loud. She couldn't stand this anymore. She could clearly hear the cruel laugh of Shimo out there. If she kept herself there until the next day, she would probably have to get married with that yellow teethed old pig. Then she wiped her tears and stood up.

"_What my aunt wants is to push me out of their life. So then I'll be going out of their lives, but not with that pig, just with myself."_

She thought and put some of her clothes in to a bag and went towards her window. "_Do or Die"_ She said to herself and started climbing down the window. For her amusement, she landed safely. Then she turned back and waved her hand towards the huge house.

"Bye, Bye my haunted house…I'm leaving you and I'll never come back…Are you happy now aunt?" She said loudly. Then turned to the direction of the town and ran fast towards that.

"Now what?" She asked herself. Then an idea came to her mind. Actually that was the only thing that she could do in a time like that. It was already evening.

After a few minutes she was standing in front of her stoic best friend's door. She rang the door bell and Hotaru's mom opened the door.

"Oh! It's Mikan chan, come in. Hotaru is in her room. Go and meet her. I know you are here to meet her, not to chit-chat with me, right?"

Mrs. Imai said and Mikan smiled.

Then she ran away to Hotaru's room. And then she opened the door at once without knocking.

"Ho-ta-ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Mikan cried out loud as she opened the door.

And what do you think? She was greeted-

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka"

-as always.

"Hotaru…What was that for?" Mikan asked, crying. Even though she was 19 then, she could cry like a 3 year old still.

"That was for your stupidity. Don't you know how to knock on a door? Should I teach you that? What if I was necked at that moment?"

Hotaru said, emotionlessly as ever. (I'm not gonna write that again.)

"Gomen Hotaru, I've a serious problem now. Please listen to me!"

Mikan said, crying as ever.

"What now idiot and what's with this huge bag? Don't tell me that you are running away."

Hotaru said. (Oh! Crap! Again emotionlessly)

But that was true. She was running away. So Mikan nodded with a scared face.

"You are saying that you are running away? What the hell baka? Why and don't tell me you wanna stay here with me!"

Hotaru said. (I don't know how.)

Again she was right! Mikan was longing to stay here with Hotaru. So again she nodded. (Anime style)

"You are not gonna stay here 'cause I'm leaving here today, in this instant. I know it's evening time but I have to. I have a special meeting in Tokyo on tomorrow morning. So quit thinking of staying here baka."

Hotaru said, breaking all the hopes of Mikan in to pieces.

"Can I come with you Hotaru…?" Mikan asked, bringing forth her hopes to be with Hotaru again.

"Hey Baka+Baka, I'm not going on a journey. Can't you understand? I'm going to find a job there. My blackmailing job doesn't giving me much money. So I have to find another. I've applied for one. So I'm gonna see if it has been confirmed. Therefore I can't take you with me. At least understand that part! Now don't start crying and go home again. A lonely life is not safe for you."

Hotaru said. Concerned this time.

"But Hotaru I can't. They want me to marry a person of 42 years old tomorrow morning! I don't want to marry that pig. I'm so scared Hotaru. That's why I came to you. Please save me!"

Mikan cried out loud.

Then to Mikan's surprise, Hotaru came to her and hugged Mikan tightly. Then without any word, Hotaru took her trunk and took Mikan's hand with the other hand. Then signed her to take her bag with her too.

"Now let's leave for Tokyo."

**Yey! They are leaving to Tokyo! This journey will be a turning point! Reviews please!**

**Awful Nightmare**


	3. Searching for the light

_**Searching for the light**_

"_Now let's leave for Tokyo._"

Hotaru said with a very rare smile of her. Then Mikan gave one of her heartwarming smiles to her and stepped outside with Hotaru after bidding farewell to Mrs. Imai.

After a few minutes, Mikan and Hotaru were inside a coach which was to take them to Tokyo. The journey was drowning in the silence until Hotaru broke the ice between them.

"Mikan, I couldn't remind you something!"

Hotaru said suddenly. Mikan was surprised by her talk.

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked politely.

"It's that I'm not going to feed you from the job I find there baka. So you'll have to find your own living to feed your baka stomach. Do I make myself clear?"

Hotaru said without any emotion. (I said I won't ever use "emotionlessly" again, right?)

"Hotaru…..You meanie….Yes I'll find my own living there. I'm going to find a job there as well." Mikan said proudly, putting her hands on her waist.

"I wonder who will give a job to a super baka like you!"

Hotaru said coldly. (Yey! I found a word to use except "emotionlessly")

"Hotaru….You baka…."

Mikan said angrily.

After a long journey they finally stepped out of the coach to find themselves in Tokyo.

"Mmmm….Tokyo…..It's huge than I thought."

Mikan said, stretching her arms.

"Baka, it's one of the largest cities of the whole world." (Maybe the largest, I don't know) Hotaru said soullessly.

"Oh, I see" Mikan said as she stared at the huge buildings. (Don't forget that this is the Victorian era. Just look at the title of this story. Just think that Japan had the same era.)

"That's it" Hotaru said as she pointed out a building and dragged Mikan to the direction of it.

"Ne, Hotaru what is this building?" Mikan asked, curious.

"This is the Job providing company in Tokyo, baka. Can't you see the sign board?" Hotaru said with a stoic face as ever as Mikan smiled nervously.

After a few seconds, they were inside a huge cabin of the head of that company. Then a man with spectacles on nose came inside and sat on his office chair, signing them to sit as well. After they sat, the man with spectacles started.

"So Miss Imai came here without delay, right? Then who is this?"

The man asked pointing Mikan. Then Hotaru started.

"You know Mr. Jinno being at time is my motto. Anyways, this is Mikan Sakura, my best friend and she came here to find a job too."

Said Hotaru unfeelingly.

"Oh I see! Before going to her topic, I would like to inform you that your job in Hyuuga Company has been confirmed. You can work there by tomorrow."

Said Mr. Jinno formally as Hotaru nodded without a smile. _"Is she not happy about that? But I'm so happy! Hotaru you are the best!"_ Mikan thought with a huge grin. Then Hotaru leaned to her ear and said softly, "Idiot, this is a formal place, behave well and stop your stupid grin." "H-hai" Mikan said nervously.

"Ghhghh" Mr. Jinno cleared his throat to get their attention to him.

"So what are your qualifications Miss Sakura?"

Mr. Jinno asked as Mikan's sweat dropped. She knew she had none. And Hotaru knew that too. So Mikan barely found her words.

"W-well, actually, I-I can-I can cook, I can clean, wash, sing, dance and I can…"

Mikan ran through her list of abilities until she was cut off by Mr. Jinno.

"Can you read and write? And how about mathematics?" Mr. Jinno asked at the end.

"I-I think I-I c-can. Well, a bit I think." Mikan said out nervously. Actually, she was right. She was not properly educated by her aunt. But she could write and read. However she was really bad in mathematics though.

"I don't think I'll be able to find a proper job for you Miss Sakura _with your qualifications and all._" Mr. Jinno said. "But I'll give it a try as you are Miss Imai's best friend." He added. _"Oh Hotaruuuu! I love you!" _Mikan thought.

"J-Jinno Sama" Mikan said. "Can you find me a job at the same place as Hotaru?" Added Mikan.

"I don't think that they need any waitress for their company." Mr. Jinno stated sarcastically as Mikan shook her head in embarrassment.

"But let's see if you have a chance." Said Mr. Jinno coldly. Then he took out a book and flipped pages of it quickly and stopped at a certain page. Then he examined that page carefully.

"There is no vacancy for you in Hyuuga Company. But there is vacancy for a governess in the Hyuuga mansion."

"In Hyuuga mansion?" Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah. She will have to take care of the foster-child of Mr. Hyuuga there." Mr. Jinno said in a serious tone.

"Will I be able to see Hotaru continuously from there?"

Mikan asked as if it was the most important thing in the whole word.

"Yeah, If Mr. Hyuuga lets his employee to come inside his house."Mr. Jinno added.

Then before Mikan could say yes or no to that Job, Hotaru took the chance to talk.

"She is taking this job. Please arrange everything for that Jinno Sama."

"But Hotaru…" Said Mikan with a pleading look.

"No buts." Hotaru commanded. And Milan knew that it was the final.

"Fine" Mikan agreed.

"Then Miss Sakura you'll have to send a letter to the Hyuuga mansion. (No emails in this era people! Only letters!) In that letter, there should be everything about yourself, including your QUALIFICATIONS and all." He said, emphasizing the word Qualifications. In that case Mikan's sweat dropped. Then Hotaru thanked Mr. Jinno for everything and dragged Mikan out of there.

After 20 minutes, they were inside a small inn in Tokyo. Once they had their dinner there, they kept their luggage in the room that the inn keeper provided them to stay in. Then Hotaru went to sleep while Mikan started to write the letter.

"_What to write...What…..What..What…..Aaaaaaaah…This is so difficult! Shit, Hotaru refused helping me!" _Mikan was thinking with a frown on her forehead. She didn't know what to write. The most difficult part was the QUALIFICATIONS. Where in the world she could find her qualifications from? Oh…! Kami….! You are torturing her again!

Despite her pain, Mikan was thinking, thinking hard and seriously, keeping her fountain pen on her chin. (Of course she can be serious sometimes. Don't you think so?)

"A _Letter including qualifications…..Aaaaghhh….How should I begin this crappy letter….! Ah! Got it…..! Yey…!"_

At last she found her words.

_Dear Mr. Hyuuga,_

_I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 19 years old. My qualifications are very good. I'd like to take care of your child & I'll be good to you as well._

_Please accept me._

_Thank you,_

_Yours Loving,_

_Mikan Sakura._

Like that Mikan wrote the letter. (Soooo Cute….! Isn't it?)

"Yey…! I did it…! I did it..! I did it! I did ittttttttttttttttttttt…...!"

Mikan shouted out loudly, proud of what she did. Oh Kami! She forgot that she wasn't alone.

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka"

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu…Ah..! That hurts…!" Mikan said, rubbing her head. (Anime Style)

"Oi Baka+Baka, I'm sleeping. Can't you see that? And this is an Inn, not your home! Don't shout like that again or else you will be sleeping for good! UNDERSTOOD?" Hotaru asked, still with soulless sleepy eyes.

"Ne, Hotaru, look, I've did it!" Mikan said showing the letter to Hotaru, proudly.

"Did what Baka?" Hotaru asked, not looking at the letter.

"I wrote the letter to Hyuuga Sama…..! Here….Take a look…..!" Mikan said, moving the letter back and forth towards Hotaru's face. Hotaru grabbed that from Mikan and looked at it, annoyed. Then she read it carefully, and looked at Mikan with big eyes.

"What the hell have you written? It's more like a love letter! It should be a FORMAL letter idiot!" Hotaru said, so annoyed this time. "Plus Mr. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like love letters, especially from a idiot like you!" (Don't be so quick Hotaru, he will like them sooner) "In addition, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga has no child, Hijiri Youichi is his FOSTER-CHILD." Hotaru emphasized the word "foster-child". Then without any word Hotaru stood up from the bed and went to the table nearby. And then took out a paper and started writing.

_Dear Mr. Hyuuga,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that I would like to take the job as your foster-child's governess. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 19 years old. I've studied until my college degree. I'm good in taking care of children and maintaining them. I have one year experience in teaching children as I used to teach the children in my village._

_So if you think that I'm fulfilling your expectations, please inform me of that through the address on the envelop._

_Thank you,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mikan Sakura. _

And that was it. That was Mikan's Letter. Then Mikan looked at Hotaru with teary eyes.

"I love you Hotaruuuuuuuuu…" Mikan was about to give her a hug, when-

"BANG"

-a frying pan came flying to her, kissing her head softly, leaving a mountain on the top of her head.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu…you meanieeeeeeeeeeeee..!"

Mikan said, crying hard.

"Idiot, now stop it already and post this tomorrow." Hotaru said, handing the letter to Mikan.

"Demo Hotaru, these are not my real qualifications! I didn't even get the college degree 'cause I failed math." Mikan said in an embarrassed tone.

"Do you want to TAKE this job or NOT?" Hotaru asked, obviously annoyed this time.

"H-hai" Mikan said, so scared this time.

Then they both went to sleep. But Mikan couldn't sleep. She was thinking of what has happened to her life and what will happen in the future. _"Will I get that job in the Hyuuga mansion?"_ She asked herself.

"_If I will, what will it be like?" _ Again she asked. Will this job change her destiny? Or will things go worst than they already are? Those were the questions that were over flowing in her mind. At last, the dark clouds of the night dragged her in to sleep.

In the next morning, Mikan went to post the letter while Hotaru was out for the first day in her job in Hyuuga Company. Mikan posted the letter and did her usual prayer to the God.

"_Oh please Kami-Sama, make Mr. Hyuuga think that I'm perfect for this job!"_ Mikan prayed as she closed her eyes. Then she turned to the direction of the Inn. After 2 days, Hotaru and Mikan moved in to a rented house in Tokyo, but still Mikan didn't get the reply for her letter.

After four days it came. It came, for Mikan's pleasure.

_Dear Miss Sakura,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have met with our expectations. So you will be welcomed at the Hyuuga mansion by tomorrow. We will be expecting you at 9.00am there._

_Thank you,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Narumi_

_(The manager of the H. mansion)_

"Oh Kami…! Thank you soooooooooo much!" Mikan shouted out loud. So tomorrow will be the opening day of a new chapter in Mikan's life. Her painful and lonely life. Will that new chapter comfort her? Will that new chapter give her a chance to experience things that she had never had in her life?...God knows that…..! (And I know too…)

**Yes, people, now answer this question! What do you think about this chap? I know it's boring, but…well, you know that there must be a flatland before a mountain, right? So take this as a flatland, but there's gonna be so many upcoming mountains! Please let me know your comments on this chap through your reviews!**

**Awful Nightmare**


	4. Flipping a new page

_**Flipping a new page **_

The next day came flying to Mikan. She prepared herself for the new job and packed everything she had in her trunk. Hotaru taught her what she should say and shouldn't say of herself to her employer and threatened her not to say any clumsy word which has the ability to lose her job. So at last Mikan was all prepared. Then she bade farewell to Hotaru 'cause she couldn't come with Mikan and went out to catch a coach. She was wearing a long dress with a simple design (Remember this is the Victorian era) and a hat. She kept her hair loose. (Just imagine! She was so cuuuuuute….) She caught a coach and informed the driver to take her to the Hyuuga mansion.

After a long journey, Mikan was in front of a huge Gate, so that she could not see the house until the gates were open. There were two guards at the gate and one of them asked for her identity. Then she took out the letter that she had got yesterday and showed it to the guards. Then the guard who had a blue hair and handsome features started his speech with a gentle smile. And in that moment, Mikan noticed that this guard had a star mark on his left cheek. (Now you know him! Ha-ha…I'm sorry for making him a guard. But don't worry he is the head of the guards.)

"So you are the governess of our little master right? Nice to meet you!

I'm Tsubasa Andou, the head guard of the Hyuuga mansion."

Then Tsubasa stretched his arm to be shaken which Mikan politely accepted. Then Mikan gave him one of her heartwarming smiles and went inside through the gates. Inside the gates, she could see the huge mansion clearly. She hadn't seen such a house for her whole life.

"_Oh! Kami…! He is so damn rich!"_ Mikan thought without taking her eyes off of the huge house.

"That's why they call it a mansion." A gentle voice called out.

Then Mikan turned and looked at the person who spoke. It was a blonde man with sparkling purple eyes. He seemed to be older than Mikan, about 32 years old. After examining his looks, Mikan nodded and smiled at him. And then he started his speech.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, am I right?"

The blonde man asked.

"Yes. And you? Are you Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, wishing that he was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oh….! I wish I was! But no, I'm not Natsume Hyuuga. I'm Narumi, the manager of the Hyuuga mansion. And nice to meet you Mikan!"

Mr. Narumi said with a mild smile as he took out his arm to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Narumi!" Mikan said as she shook his hand, smiling. Then Narumi took Mikan inside and signed her to sit inside the living room. The living room was too large and Mikan thought it was the biggest living room in the world. The interior was just too beautiful and it gave the house a noble look. Mikan was amazed by all these things and she almost forgot what Hotaru had said her about behaving formally. Her mouth was nearly opened and she shook her head continuously as if she was crazy. (Anime style, people)

"Ghhhhh" Narumi cleared his throat to draw her attention to him.

"So Mikan, I think you already know about your job, but I would like to describe of it in detail. You know that your job is to be a governess to our little master Youichi Hijiri. As you've heard, Youichi is the foster-child of Natsume Sama and is only 5 years old. So your task is to teach him everything that he needs to be good and educated person. For fulfilling this task, Mr. Hyuuga would pay you a salary of 15000 yen for a month+boarding+Food+clothing. So I hope you have no problems with the salary or anything, right?" Narumi stopped his speech and looked at the surprised Mikan. Mikan was out of her breath. How could she breath by hearing those unbelievable things?

"_Oh…! Kami Sama…! Am I dreaming?" _Mikan thought and secretly pinched her skin to make sure that this wasn't a dream. But she could feel the pain, so that it really wasn't a dream.

"That's how Natsume Sama works. Money is nothing for him. He has properties all over the Japan. Some are even bigger than this. Never mind, now I have to introduce you to our staff." Said Narumi and then he rang a bell. After a short time, 5 people came inside the living room and stood in line. Then Narumi stood up and went near them , signing Mikan to come as well. Then he pointed out the person whom Mikan had met outside before, Andou Tsubasa.

"Mikan chan, this is Tsubasa Andou, I think you know him already. He is the head guard of Hyuuga mansion." Narumi said and Tsubasa smiled.

Mikan smiled in return. And then Narumi Went to the next person. It was a girl with a rosy hair, seemed to be in the same age as Tsubasa.

"This is Misaki Harda, the head maid of the mansion." Narumi Said and Misaki smiled warmly at Mikan. And then Narumi turned to another in the raw. She was a pink haired girl with an innocent smile.

"And this is Anna chan, she is the head cook of the mansion. Her cooking is amazing! You will know that soon Mikan chan."

Narumi said as Mikan nodded at Anna in pleasure. Then Narumi went to the person next to her. She was a girl with a lengthy blue hair.

"This is Nonoko chan and she is the nanny of Yo-Chan." Narumi said with a gentle smile as the girl looked at Mikan and smiled.

"And at last, this is Kitsuneme-kun, and he is the head Gardner of the mansion." Narumi said as he patted Kitsuneme's back with a huge grin. Then Kitsuneme smiled at Mikan and Mikan returned it. Then Narumi turned to the group including Mikan and started.

"I hope you guys will get along well. Now I'm leaving and you guys can talk with each other. And Mikan, Nonoko chan will introduce Yo-chan to you. Have a nice day minna-san." Said Narumi and left with a huge grin.

Then Misaki turned to Mikan.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan chan! Yo-chan will really like you. You are so sweet." Misaki said with a heart taking smile.

"Thank you Misaki- Senpai. I think you won't mind if I call you Senpai. Will you?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Oh! Of course I won't mind. I like that a lot. And I'm 24 years old now. 5 years older than you, so that it's ok to call me Senpai." Misaki said and gave Mikan a warm hug.

"And what about me? You can call me Senpai as well Mikan." Tsubasa said and gave her another hug.

"Thanks Tsubasa Senpai!" Mikan said in a cute voice.

"Don't forget us! We are also in the same scene okay!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Then they both hugged Mikan at once.

"Mikan chan, we are so pleased to have you here!" Anna said in a warm tone.

"Pleased to meet you Mikan chan, if you ever want to tour the garden, say that to me, okay." Kitsuneme said as he stretched out his arm to be shaken. And Mikan accepted it.

"Thank you Kitsuneme-kun!, Please to meat you too!"

Mikan said, so happily this time.

"By the way Mikan, you can call me Kitsu. That is my short name."

Said Kitsuneme-kun and Mikan nodded, smiling.

"Then, it's time to see your student. Just wait a moment, I'll bring him here" Nonoko said and left to take Yo-chan.

Then after a few minutes, Nonoko brought Youichi down stairs. Then Mikan started examining the kid. He had a silver hair and dazzling silver eyes. His little features conveyed how cute he was. Actually he was really very cute. (I'm not lying, right?)

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…He is just so cuteeeeeee…." Mikan couldn't hold herself and jumped forward to hug him. She was about to touch him when-

"What are you trying to do Ugly?"

-the little boy greeted her with his little voice.

Mikan was astonished. Her jaw dropped and touched the floor. She couldn't believe her ears. _"Did he really say that or am I hearing things?"_ Mikan thought.

"Don't think about that Mikan, He is just saying things without thinking!" Nonoko said in low voice.

"Nonoko, who is this monkey?" Youichi asked with a frown on his little forehead as Nonoko and the rest froze. Mikan was standing immovable. After a long pause Misaki was the first who could find words.

"Yo-chan, don't talk like that! Anyway, this is Mikan Chan and she will be your governess by today." Misaki said as she pointed her finger at Mikan.

"Tsk. Whatever." Youichi said unemotionally and went upstairs in a hurry.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Yo-chan!"

Then Mikan shouted out loud.

"Don't think of what he said Mikan!" Tsubasa said, patting Mikan's back. "He is always like that. But we should be happy that he didn't refuse you." Tsubasa said with a warm smile.

"Of course yes Mikan chan, you should be very happy that he did refuse many before but not you!" Anna said with a gentle smile.

"That means he likes you!" Nonoko added.

"Do you think so?" Mikan asked, not believing a word.

"Yes, Mikan chan. Youichi never accepted any of his governesses before. Doesn't that make any sense?" Said Kitsuneme.

"Hope so." Mikan said in a low tune. And then Misaki turned to Mikan and put her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Now Mikan, it's time to see your room. Let's go. Our servants have already taken your luggage in to your room." Misaki said and took Mikan upstairs.

"This house is so large! I wonder what Natsume-San does to make such money." Mikan asked with a dreamy look.

"He is a huge and successful businessman. He makes a lot of money through his business." Misaki replied while walking through the passage.

"What does he look like? Why isn't he at home?" Mikan asked still in the distant look.

"Oh! He looks like…..Oh! I can't explain his looks. You'll see however!" Misaki said. "Actually, he doesn't come home frequently. He comes home rarely, very rarely. There were some years when he never came home. He lives most of his life abroad. However he comes home to see Youichi, not to mention, rarely." Misaki added.

"Is he a good person?" Mikan asked, trying to imagine Natsume.

"Your question is so wide. However he isn't talking type. He is so quiet. He hasn't talked much even with me. He only talks about formal things. He is so different. Plus he never smiles at people except Youichi." Misaki ended her description on Natsume.

"I see" Mikan said, thinking hard of what Misaki had said.

After a few seconds of walking, they stopped in front of a door.

"Then Mikan chan, this is your sweet little room!" Misaki said as she opened the door, revealing a large, noble looking room with wooden furniture. Mikan was again astonished. "_Oh…..! Kami…! Is this heaven?"_ Mikan asked herself.

"So Mikan do you like your room?" Misaki asked, smiling.

"Yes, of course Misaki Senpai, thank you!" Mikan said gratefully.

"Don't thank me Mikan, It's Natsume-San who's given you everything." Misaki said and turned to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mikan, you can call me if you want anything okay?

And you can rest today as today is your first day. Then you can start teaching by tomorrow. Have a nice day Mikan!" Misaki greeted and went away, closing the door softly.

"_Oh! Am I dreaming? Kami…I can't believe those things! Before a few days, I was a miserable orphan, but today I'm in a house like a palace. The life is full of surprises! And these people, they treat me as if I was one of their relatives. This is not what I'd expected to see and this is not what I'd expected to feel. And who's this Natsume Hyuuga? Is he a god? Why is he giving me everything_?" Mikan thought as she was left alone in the room. After a few seconds of thinking, she placed her clothes in the closet and went inside the bathroom to take a shower, since she had had a long journey. Then again she was frozen by the look of the bathroom. It was just amazing. No words could explain her amusement.

"_This house is heaven"_ that was the only thing that she could think at a time like that.

**What do you think of this chapter? Don't worry; our most awaiting character will definitely appear in the next chapter.**

**Now drop a review please! **

**Awful Nightmare**


	5. Is this the beginning?

**Is this the beginning? **

The first day in Hyuuga mansion went so fast. And the next day followed it in the same speed. The first day as Youichi's governess was not much tuff as Mikan thought. Surprisingly, Youichi bared each and every idiotic thing Mikan did. In actuality, Mikan knew nothing to teach, but she did her best to keep Youichi busy with laughing loudly. Usually, he wasn't a laughing type mammal, but Youichi couldn't hold his laughter by hearing Mikan's clumsy teachings. When Youichi first burst into laughter, the whole mansion went dim. Nobody could understand what that strange sound was. So everyone came inside the study to see what was going on, but then whole staff understood the situation and laughed all together. After a long time, the whole mansion was shining brightly, shedding it's dark blinds. Everything went different and became bright, because of a pair of dazzling hazel eyes.

Two weeks went after Mikan's arrival. Within these two weeks, Mikan explored happiness with her newly made friends. Gradually Her life was becoming fuller, but she knew something was still missing. Something was still missing in her life…And that thing was…

"Mikan, Mikan are you still asleep?" A voice called out as Mikan fell down from her dream land.

"Mmmm…..I'm coming…..I'm coming….." Mikan answered and hurriedly got off from the bed and ran towards the door.

"Morning, Mikan!" Misaki greeted as Mikan opened the door with sleepy eyes.

"Morning Misaki Senpai!" Mikan said with a sleepy voice, still with her eyes closed.

"Mikan now open your eyes and I want you to do me a favor!" Misaki said with a kind smile.

"What is it Misaki Senpai?" Mikan asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Mikan can you post this letter for me?" Misaki Senpai asked, showing a letter to Mikan. "I have to stay at home 'cause our Master is coming next week! I have to prepare everything for that. That's why…"

Misaki was cut off by Mikan. "You don't have to say reasons to me Senpai! I'll do anything for you guys. Besides, I'm so bored of being inside the house always. I'll go!" Mikan said cheerfully. She was right. She was so fed up of the usual routine. So she appreciated a change.

"Thanks a lot Mikan! Do you want our carriage to go to the town?"

Misaki asked with a grateful smile.

"No…I don't need that. I prefer walking." Mikan said as she smiled mischievously at Misaki.

"Then I'll be going. kay?" Misaki asked and smiled at Mikan as Mikan nodded, smiling. "And by the way Mikan, Yo-chan said that he isn't feeling like studying for a whole week. He is just too excited 'cause his favorite is coming next week. Good thing that you can rest for a whole week!" Misaki said cheerfully as she turned her back at Mikan. Mikan was just so happy to hear that she was free from teaching for a whole week. (Don't you feel like I'm up to something? For Some heartwarming, breathtaking thing?)

"Finally!" she said to herself. (Yes Mikan, Finally you are to…I'm not saying)

After having the breakfast, Mikan started her long and peaceful walk to the town. Her path was so silent and serene. She was walking merrily, humming a song and admiring her tranquil surroundings. But this stillness was not a long lasting one. Suddenly she heard a slipping sound and then a neigh. So she was so sure that there was a horse nearby and something terrible had happened to someone. Then without thinking or assuming what had happened, Mikan ran to the direction from where the sound came. Then she so it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most unbelievable thing she had ever seen in her life. She went forward a little and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or seeing things. No, she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't seeing things at all. Everything was real. There was something unbelievable on the path beyond her. Actually that wasn't something. That was someone, a person. But Mikan wasn't so sure that he was a person. According to her, he was more like an angel. His angelic features were just so amazing. His sparkling crimson eyes, (Now you know who he is! Ha-ha…Should I describe him more?) his tall slender body, his messy raven hair…Mikan was going through her list, when something struck her mind. Because of his angelic looks, Mikan forgot one thing, and that was his current situation. He was laying on the ground due to the fall he had had. Then Mikan understood everything. His horse had slipped on the path so this unknown godly rider was currently laying on the ground because of that. Then before Mikan could make a move to help, he was trying to stand up. After a long session of trying, he managed to sit on the ground, holding his ankle, sighing. Then Mikan put an end to her dreaming and gathered her strength to move forward. After a few seconds of walking, Mikan was in front of that young man. But he never noticed her. So she started to speak.

"M-may I help you sir?" Mikan asked, shaking.

Then the raven haired boy looked at Mikan, emotionlessly.

"whatever." He said (Typical, right?) as he stretched his arm to Mikan. Then Mikan smiled and took hold of his hand to help him get up. After getting up he looked straightly at Mikan and examined her, carefully, while Mikan was melting in his gaze. After staying a few minutes like this, the boy started his speech.

"Where do you live?" he asked in his husky voice. By hearing his voice, Mikan started to melt again. But she barely found her words.

"O-over there." Mikan said as she pointed out the direction of the Hyuuga mansion. Having seen the direction she pointed, the boy was obviously surprised.

"You are saying that you live in that house?" the boy asked in a surprised tone. Then Mikan smiled radiantly.

"Yes, In Hyuuga mansion, of course." Mikan said, proudly this time. She was so proud to say that she was a member of that palace like house.

Then the boy started to think hard about what she'd said.

"You are not a servant there, are you?" the boy asked with a suspicious look.

"Mmmm…No…Actually I'm the governess." Mikan replied, thinking why he asked that. Then the boy shifted from the suspicious look.

"Ah…the governess…I almost forgot." The boy said, again emotionlessly. Then he again started.

"Now, where are you going little girl?" he asked in an interested voice this time.

"I'm going to the town to post a letter." Mikan said, giving him one of her heart taking smiles. (Just imagine!) Then the boy looked at her again. "So be quick and return home before evening." He said, more like a command and hopped on to the horse gracefully and went away. Mikan was left dumbfounded. She couldn't understand the last part. "_Be quick?...Return home before evening?...Who the hell was he to command me such things?...He didn't even thanked me for helping him…! What a gentleman!"_ Mikan thought while walking. Because of him, she almost forgot that she had to post the letter. However, this person brought something new to Mikan's bored life. But she couldn't figure that out. However, she could still see that figure everywhere in her mind. After a short while, Mikan was at the post office. She posted the letter in a hurry and started returning home, but she didn't know why. She didn't know why she was in a hurry to return home. "_Is that because he said to?" _Mikan thought. _"No…that can't be. However the new face was quite interesting." _Mikan thought as an odd smile overtook her face. "_What am I thinking!"_ thought Mikan as she hit her head, still smiling. ( Aww…Mikan that means you have feelings for him.)

**So people, chapter 5 is finished! How was her meeting with him?**

**Was it boring? Or better? To be honest this story is a twist of GA and another. I'll let you know that at the very end. Please don't mind my grammatical errors. I don't know whether you got my idea that I tried to convey through this chap, but leave a review 'cause I'm an amateur. Your reviews will reflect how I write. **


	6. A sudden warmth

**A sudden warmth**

After a few minutes, Mikan was in front of the gates of the Hyuuga mansion, still with that oddly coloured smile that she had got since her meeting with that unknown rider. She tried so hard to remove his picture from her head, but alas! She failed in her attempt. She reached to the gates, but to her surprise, no guard was there. Then she opened the gates all by herself, saying how reckless those guards were. (Except Tsubasa Senpai…..ha-ha).

After entering, Mikan started to walk towards the house, again admiring her surroundings. Then suddenly a familiar figure struck her mind. It was a horse, and no ordinary one. It was that black horse that she'd met earlier. Or in other words, it was HIS HORSE! "What_ the hell is it doing here?" _Mikan asked herself. _"Or is that my imagination?" _thought Mikan and to make herself clear, she rubbed her eyes. But it was real. Then she hurriedly stepped towards the door, to see if the rider was there too. But no rider came towards her. Instead of him, Misaki came to her in a hurried manner. Then she started to say something, hastily.

"Mikan go to your room and change your clothes quickly. And make sure you are wearing the most formal attire._"_ Misaki said, she was pale as if she had seen a ghost recently.

"Why and what's going on here Misaki Senpai?" Mikan asked, a question was on her face.

"Mikan, unexpectedly, Master's arrived. That's why! I don't know what to do! But I should have expected this as he does everything without warning. But I was just too stupid not to have thought that earlier! Everything is incomplete Mikan! The whole house a mess! I don't know what to do! But I do know one thing perfectly. I'M GONNA LOST MY JOB!" Misaki cried her lungs out, emphasizing the last five words.

"Don't be over agitated Misaki Senpai!" Mikan said, patting Misaki's back. "The house looks better! I'm sure master won't see it as a mess!" added Mikan, comforting Misaki. Then something hit her mind. Thinking of that, Mikan went pale.

"Y-you said Master had arrived?" Mikan asked as if she was crazy.

Misaki was astonished by her question. "_What the hell is this girl asking? I was saying her of this for a long while!" _Misaki thought as she looked surprised at Mikan.

"Yes Mikan, weren't you listening to me all the time?" Misaki asked in an astounded tone.

"Y-you are saying that the Master came here on that black horse?"

Mikan asked as if she was struck by a thunderstorm.

"Yes Mikan, why are you asking those ridiculous things?"

Misaki asked, curious this time. However, Mikan's silly questioning wasn't over yet.

"You are saying that your master has crimson eyes?" Mikan asked, ready to die right then. (Not right then. After hearing the answer of course!).

"Yes Mikan. Wait a minute! I didn't say you he had crimson eyes! Then how did you…You met him earlier?" Misaki asked, trying to picture everything. Mikan couldn't find her words to answer. Only thing she did was running away to her room, shocked. Misaki was astonished too. "_What has gotten in to her!" _Misaki thought and opened her mouth to say something before she left.

"Anyway Mikan, Natsume-san said he wanted to see the new governess. So be ready. FORMALLY okay!" Misaki cried out as Mikan turned back and again continued running after nodding at Misaki.

"_Stupid girl_!" Misaki thought. "Hm…I should have expected this!" Misaki said to herself and went back to her course.

Mikan entered her room and closed her door. Then she leaned on the door and started thinking of every unbelievable thing that was going on inside this house.

"_So it was him!"_ Mikan thought "_Whom I saw was Natsume-Sama! I can't believe! I thought my master Hyuuga was an elderly person! But he…He was just so…_(Handsome! Just admit that Mikan!)_…Young!..And so…attractive?...Good-looking?...Oh quit_ _it Mikan! What am I thinking!"_ Mikan hit her head softly and went on choosing clothes. She had not much clothes. She had a very few clothes to choose. But she did her best in choosing the perfect one. It was a velvet black gown which reached her ankle. (It's Victorian era people. Do I have to remind that all the time?).

Just after she finished preparing her appearance, Misaki broke in to the room.

"Mikan are you…" She was cut off by the looks of Mikan.

"Oh my gosh! You are so gorgeous Mikan!" Misaki said as she ran forward to hug Mikan.

"Natsume-San will be so surprised to see you Mikan!" Misaki said, her eyes glittering with pleasure.

"Thank you Misaki Senpai!" Mikan said gratefully.

"Mikan, Natsume-San wants you to be at the study now!" Misaki said, still in her cheerful mood. "You should go there now! And don't be too nervous! He won't eat you up!"Misaki added to comfort Mikan. "_But maybe….Hm" _Misaki thought 'cause she knew that Natsume wasn't an easy going person.

"Did you say something, Senpai?" Mikan asked cutely 'cause she saw Misaki's sudden mood shift.

"What?...Oh nothing! Now gooooooooooo" Misaki said, smiling at Mikan.

"H-hai!" Mikan said and hurried towards the study.

After a little while, Mikan was in front of the study door, shivering, not knowing how to behave before the master, before her unknown rider. (Did I say "her"?). But she gathered her entire courage to knock on the door, leaving everything to kami. Yes, she knocked on the door, shaking vigorously as if she was doing a crime. "_Oh Kami-Sama don't make him ask me questions about my teaching!" _Mikan prayed before she opened her mouth to ask for permission to go in.

"M-may I come in sir?" Mikan asked after knocking at the door, her voice was shaky as well as her body.

"Who?" a familiar husky voice called out, annoyed.

"It's me, M-Mikan S-Sakura, the governess." Mikan replied, shaking even more.

"Come in." The husky voice replied. Then Mikan gathered every piece of her strength to step inside. Then Mikan saw him, seated on an armchair by the fireside, his dazzling crimson eyes were positioned on a book, gracefully. Youichi was sitting on a couch nearby, holding his newly brought teddy bear in his little arms, stoic as ever. Natsume being Natsume never took his eyes off of the book, to take notice of the intruder. Mikan was annoyed this time. No one in the room took notice of her. It seemed as if she was ignored. Then Mikan started her speech, annoyed.

"Did you call me sir?" Mikan asked without shaking 'cause she was irritated being ignored as if she was invisible. Her hazel eyes were sparkling due to her anger. Then something unbelievable happened. Her master took his eyes off of his book and positioned them on his governess's eyes. His dark crimson eyes were gleaming like fire. Mikan was stunned and started melting in his gaze, completely forgetting her anger that she had before.

After being like this for some seconds, Mikan recovered from the shock and smiled radiantly at Natsume. Then Natsume broke the eye contact with her and signed her to sit on the couch opposite to him. Then Mikan sat there, politely which was so uncharacteristic of her. As she sat there, Youichi stood up from his seat and came upon Mikan. Then he positioned himself cutely on Mikan's lap, much to Mikan's surprise. Seeing this little scenery, Natsume's eyes went wide. He'd never seen Youichi sitting on a person's lap other than Natsume.

"I see." Natsume said out of the blue. "What have you given to Youichi to act like this?" Natsume asked sarcastically as Mikan smiled in return.

"Oh! Nothing…Nothing at all!" Mikan said as she patted Youichi's back. Then Natsume looked at her, emotionlessly as ever.

"You said your name was….?" Natsume asked, looking at her eyes directly. Mikan started melting again. (She is melting all the time. Aghhhhhh…..I'm sick of it now!)

"Mikan Sakura, sir." Mikan answered smiling at his eyes. Then Natsume looked at his book again and started.

"Whatever little girl. To whom are you belong? What are your parents?" Natsume asked without looking at her. Hearing this, Mikan's eyes became teary. Natsume felt this sudden mood shift and raised his head from the book. "_What's with her?"_ Natsume thought. Then Mikan found her words through her tears.

"I've none sir. My parents are dead. I've never seen them." Mikan said, crying. Then Natsume found his words, though they were not the most suitable words at a time like this.

"Thought so. How can a witch like you has parents." Natsume said emotionlessly. Mikan looked astonished by what he'd said. But unknown to her, all her misery went away by hearing that group of words of Natsume, which was Natsume's intention.

"A witch like me?" Mikan asked, astonished as ever.

"Yeah. A witch like you." Natsume said coolly. Then Mikan went angry and forgot who was sitting in front of her.

"What did you call me and why?" Mikan asked, forgetting the fact that Natsume was her employer. Her hazel eyes were glittering with anger.

"First you made my horse slip on the ground and then you put a spell on Youichi to make him sit on your lap. So how can I stop myself from calling you a witch little girl?" Natsume asked calmly, laughing inside his mind.

"You…you are blaming me for that? I never made your horse slip on that crappy path. It happened 'cause you were a clumsy rider. And I never put a spell on Youichi to make him sit on my lap!" Mikan shouted out loudly.

She almost forgot that Youichi was still sitting on her lap. Due to her tremble and shake, Youichi started falling from her lap. Natsume saw this and instantly moved forward to catch Youichi from his fall. Seeing this Mikan also moved forward, and as a result their foreheads touched each other. They both were holding Youichi. Mikan's hands were on Natsume's. They stayed in that awkward position until Natsume moved away, taking Youichi on his hands. Mikan couldn't find her words to talk.

"Now see who's clumsy, little girl." Natsume said out coolly. Youichi was holing Natsume tightly by circling his little arms around Natsume's neck. (Soooo cuteeeeeee). Mikan was still remaining silent, dumbfounded. Then Natsume sat down on the couch, putting Youichi on his lap, staring at Mikan's eyes. At this moment, Mikan's status was very bad. Her cheeks were in the colour of Natsume's eyes, due to her obvious blush that she'd achieved a short while ago. And oh! Kami! She was still standing immovable as if she was a stone pillar. And oh+oh! Kami-Sama! Natsume was still staring at her hazel orbs, just to make her flush increased. After being a few minutes like that, Natsume dared to put an end to this tongue-tied situation.

"Hey…..You..! What's gotten in to you? Step down from your dream land." Natsume said, obviously annoyed this time. That husky voice of Natsume was sufficient for Mikan to recover from her current dumbfounded situation. Then Mikan was going through her dictionary to find the most appropriate words to describe a situation like that.

"I-I…A-actually I-I'm really very sorry for being a clumsy person Natsume-Sama…!" Mikan said, gathering every bit of strength she had had inside her soul. Hearing that, Natsume looked at her eyes once again and made her melt again. "_Natsume-Sama…Huh! Not bad." _Natsume thought inwardly.

Then he felt something sliding on his hands. Then he looked at Youichi who had currently fallen asleep on his hands. Youichi was on Natsume's hands, sliding due to his sleepiness. Natsume gave out a sigh and kissed Youichi's temple, creating a teary atmosphere for Mikan. (Oh! How sweet!)

"_Oh! He can be really nice sometimes!"_ Mikan thought, wiping her newly created tears.

"Oi! Why are you crying?" Natsume asked, looking at Mikan as if she was crazy.

"I-I was just surprised to see that emotional scene." Mikan replied still with puffy eyes.

Natsume was surprised to hear her answer. _"Is she a lunatic? Or over sensitive?"_ Natsume thought, looking at her suspiciously. _"Ah! I forgot! She is a woman. Oh! Women!"_ Natsume gave out his own conclusion to his question. Then he rang a bell without giving any comments on Mikan's over emotional nerves, still holding Youichi lovingly.

After a few seconds, Nonoko came inside the room and bowed at Natsume a bit.

"You called me sir?" Nonoko asked and Natsume nodded, pointing Youichi.

"He has fallen asleep. Take him to bed." Natsume ordered and Nonoko came forward to take Youichi. After taking Youichi from his hands, Nonoko bowed her head at Natsume and stepped outside. Seeing this, Mikan stood up to leave as well, bowing at Natsume, trying hard to act formally. Then Natsume looked surprised at Mikan.

"Where do you think you are going?" Natsume asked, irritated this time. Then Mikan looked politely at him.

"I think I should leave as well." Mikan replied as if she was the most polite lady in the whole world. _"I think acting this way is a better way to slide as an eel from what happened earlier." _Mikan thought. "_But Kami-Sama, being polite is much similar to mathematics!" _She added to her thoughts. While Mikan was adding and subtracting things to and from her thoughts, Natsume looked puzzled at her and opened his mouth to take her to the real world.

"Stay. I'm not done with you." That was what Natsume said in his mysterious husky voice. Hearing this, Mikan froze. _"IS he gonna ask me more and more questions? Oh! Then I'll have to say good bye to my life. I have forgotten all the things that Hotaru taught to me about answering these kinds of questions, and of course the only thing I remember is "Formalness". I don't even know the exact meaning of that word. So Mikan…! Be ready to die young…! I'm coming to you kami!" _Mikan thought painfully. By looking into her hazel orbs, Natsume saw her feelings at once. Her eyes were clearer to Natsume, just as the pure rays of the sun.

"What are you thinking little girl? I'm not gonna kill you by hearing facts on your clumsy teachings." Natsume said out coolly. "_Besides, I know them already." _Natsume thought, laughing inwardly. Actually Natsume was told every bit of facts about her teachings by Youichi already. After hearing those, Natsume could have decided to fire her at once. But something weird inside him told not to. Perhaps it was because of Youichi's fondness towards her. Perhaps not. He couldn't understand why he'd changed his mind to keep her without firing. It was so unlike him.

Then Natsume went back to reality, seeing Mikan still standing in front of him, immovable. Signing her to sit down on the couch, Natsume took his book again and covered his face, much to Mikan's pleasure' cause his tantalizing crimson eyes were always bothering Mikan's mind. But she could felt a simple depression in not being able to see his breathtaking, heart-freezing crimson orbs, deep inside her heart. After a small pause, Natsume started his Q & A competition, much to Mikan's dismay.

"Why did you come here?" was Natsume's first question. It was a wide question to Mikan and her little brain couldn't understand a half of it.

"Oh! That's simple! To teach your foster-child. That's all." Mikan said with a cheerful smile. "_Oh! Kami-Sama! Thank you very much! The first question was so easy!" _that was all her brain could understand. Having heard this, Natsume took his eyes off of the book and positioned them on Mikan's hazel orbs. His eyes conveyed that his question was still remaining unanswered.

"Are you stupid? I know why you are here! I'm asking what made you come here." Natsume said, annoyed and serious at the same time. Hearing this Mikan's eyes went wide. Now she could understand his question well. She looked at him and then looked down at the floor, not knowing what to do. Should she tell all those things to him? Should she trust him? Those were the questions she tried to answer, looking at the floor. However, something inside her heart screamed at her and made her trust him. Yes, she trusted him. Besides, she had nothing to lose by saying it.

So she gathered her words to tell her fairy tale to her employer, Natsume Hyuuga.

"As I said before, my parents died when I was just an infant of 5 months, from an earthquake. (This still is Japan, people). I was the only one survived and was taken in to the house of my mom's brother, Azumi house in Kyoto. My aunt Serina Azumi and my cousin Shimo Azumi were so good to me at that time, but before long I could understand that it was just an act before my uncle. After a year from my parents' death, my uncle, Misaki Azumi died from a ship accident. After his death my aunt and Shimo started to torture me. Everything went worse and at the end they tried to get me to marry a Wood cutter of 42 years old. I refused that and ran away from that house. After that I went to Hotaru's house and she brought me here." Mikan put an end to her autobiography. "_Hotaru will kill me for mentioning her name!"_ Mikan thought, dreaming how she would get killed with Hotaru's Baka Gun. Oh! Sorry! It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

"So Imai brought you here. I wonder how a person like her knows a person like you." Natsume said calmly. Mikan heard this and went wild.

"What DID YOU SAY!" Mikan shouted out angrily. "Hotaru and I are best friend from our childhood. You know nothing about that, you clumsy driver!" Mikan added. Hearing this, Natsume went mad.

"What did you called me little girl?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"I called you a clumsy driver! Are you deaf?" Mikan shouted out loud.

Natsume was surprised by her guts. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you calling me? You are calling me a deaf? A clumsy driver? Then what if I call you an unskilled governess? A clumsy teacher? A super baka teacher? Or an ugly baka teacher? Natsume went through his list while Mikan was trembling with anger.

"Stop! Don't add things in front of "Baka". I'm not used to those things. Besides, I'm not ugly." Mikan said proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right! You're not ugly. I forgot. You're a super ugly girl!" Natsume said out, yet calmly as ever. Hearing this Mikan became more angry.

"What did you say you clumsy driver? You are a wicked emperor! You are a slave driver! You are a cru-…" Mikan was cut off by a hand over her mouth. She was shocked to see that Natsume had stood up and come towards her. So she backed off only to lean her back on the wall. Then Natsume trapped her between his arms and leaned to her face. His deep crimson eyes were dazzling in the evening gloom. Mikan started to sink in his tantalizing eyes and suddenly closed her eyes to avoid his gaze. Then Natsume leaned to her ear and started whispering something.

"You…are so annoying…you clumsy governess." Natsume whispered to her ear as Mikan opened her eyes. She could feel his warm breath that was ticking her cheeks. His face was only an inch away from hers. Then after being a few seconds like that, Natsume crossed through that inch and then…the next thing Mikan could feel had the ability to send an electric shot through her spine. A warm pair of lips brushed over the corner of her lips. With that, Mikan again closed her eyes, but she never pushed him back. Unknown to her, her heart was celebrating that incident. Then all of a sudden, the warmth that was on her lips left her. The next thing she knew was she was left alone in the study. Mikan touched her lips unconsciously. She could still feel the sensation of those warm lips. She couldn't speak a word. And she couldn't even move. Yeah. It's true that this life is full of surprise.

00000000000-00000000000 

**So people 6****th**** chapter is over! Hope you'll like it 'cause I like it.**

**Did I get so long to update? I don't think so 'cause I updated 5 chapters at once. In my stories there are soooo many grammatical errors 'cause I'm a person who learns English as a second language. So please have mercy on me! Anyways, do you like my story? Or not? Just tell me that through your reviews! Criticisms are welcomed as well. **


	7. Confused

**Confused**

**Before going to the story, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and everyone who read my story. And thanks for adding me to your favorite authors lists. And again, thanks a lot for adding my story to your favorite stories list.**

**Now let's go to the 7****th**** chapter "****Confused****".**

**000000-000000**

_Then all of a sudden, the warmth that was on her lips left her. The next thing she knew was she was left alone in the study. Mikan touched her lips unconsciously. She could still feel the sensation of those warm lips. She couldn't speak a word. And she couldn't even move. Yeah. It's true that this life is full of surprise._

After being a few minutes in the same position, Mikan stepped outside the study, still with the same shock. Her heart was screaming and her soul was covered by an unknown pain. Tears were rising in her eyes for a reason that she didn't know why. For the first time in her life, she was completely confused. Her cheerful face had lost its colour. "_What's happening to me!" _Mikan thought as she touched her chest.

Her heart was beating fast as if it was gonna be exploded. "_What has he done to me? Oh! Kami! Why did he do that to me?" _Mikan was thinking, warm tears were pouring down from her eyes. "_Maybe, that was because I had been acting annoying." _Mikan gave out her own conclusion. But then something struck her mind. _"But Kami! Who would kiss someone to stop that person from acting annoyingly?" _Mikan thought while walking aimlessly. She didn't even know where she was going until she bumped on to someone.

"Hey! Who the…Oh! Hey Mikan! Whatcha doing here?" A manly voice called out. Mikan was awaken by that voice, so that she raised her head to see who the speaker was. Then she saw him and without thinking she ran in to him and hugged him tightly as if she was a three year old. (Again).

"Tsubasa Senpai…! I don't know what's going on anymore…!" Mikan was crying so hard. Tsubasa was dimmed and patted Mikan's back to comfort her.

"Hush..Hush...Now everything is gone! What happened Mikan? Why are you crying?" Tsubasa asked and Mikan started to cry even more.

"Where were you all the time?...Ah! Natsume-San called you, right?" Tsubasa said. Hearing Natsume's name, Mikan increased the volume of crying. So that Tsubasa came to a conclusion himself.

"Did master say something to you? If he did, don't think about that much. It's his nature. You will die if you hear what he says to me!" Tsubasa said, laughing this time. But Mikan couldn't join his laughter. Instead of laughing, she went on crying. "_I won't have cried if he'd said something to me! I'm crying coz he did something to me!" _Mikan thought while crying, still holding on to Tsubasa.

Unknown to them someone was stepping inside the greenhouse that they were in. Unconsciously Mikan had walked in to the greenhouse where Tsubasa had been working currently. That was why they were here in this moment. Then the person who stepped inside stopped walking and looked at the hugging couple with wide eyes. For a reason that he didn't know, his nerves were boiling, seeing this. His heart was strangely aching, but he never knew why. Then he found his words to stop this immediately.

"Andou…" He said in his heartwarming, breathtaking husky voice. Hearing this, Tsubasa went dim. His nerves stopped sensing all the sensations other than that intruder's voice. After a small pause of staying dumb, Tsubasa gathered his strength to acknowledge the intruder, sweating vigorously.

"N-Natsume-S-sama!" Tsubasa said, still holding Mikan. Hearing this, Mikan raised her head only to see a pair of burning crimson eyes. Seeing this, Mikan went blind. Her legs were converting in to noodles.

"Tsk. Flirting at working time is prohibited here. Andou..Now get back to work." Said Natsume, annoyed. Hearing this, Tsubasa's sweat dropped. Mikan's ears were locked, so that she could hear nothing. Using all his strength, Tsubasa found his words.

"H-hai…!" Tsubasa replied as he let go off of Mikan. Then Tsubasa went back to his formal cause as Natsume turned to leave. Mikan was standing still in the middle, thunderstruck. Then Natsume stopped walking for a second and turned back at Mikan and he made her see his frustration through his burning eyes. And of course, Mikan could clearly see that through his gleaming crimson eyes. Then he turned to the other direction and went away. Then Tsubasa turned to dumbfounded Mikan and smiled gently.

"Now…Have you calmed down?...I almost got fired because of you!..." said Tsubasa and laughed loudly.

"I've never seen him in such anger in my whole life. Oh man! He was angry as hell! I've kissed Misaki two times in front of him, but…he never acted this way. It was so strange… Anyways, I should have expected this!" said Tsubasa while smiling suspiciously at Mikan. However Mikan was still inside her dream land, thinking of everything that happened recently. "_His eyes were burning…full of emotions…as if he was trying to say something!" _Mikan was thinking, thinking hard of… HIM?

After a few seconds, another stepped inside the greenhouse. But this time, it was a female.

"Did someone in here mentioned my name recently?" Misaki said as she stepped inside, smiling. Then she saw Mikan, standing still in the middle.

"Oh! Mikan…You are here! What are you doing here at this evening time? Anyways, both of you, dinner is ready! Anna will curse you, if you let the dinner get cold." Then Misaki turned her eyes to Tsubasa.

"And, what are you doing here at night? Chasing the bugs, are you?"

Misaki asked as she put her hands on her hips. And Tsubasa's sweat dropped.

"I-I was watering the plants coz Kitsuneme loaded it to me. We switched our chores for today. That's why!" Tsubasa said, still sweating as if he was lying. Then Misaki went towards him and caught him by his ear as he screamed in pain. Mikan was still standing still as if she was a pillar. (Now I'm sick of it!)

"Now come out with me or die!" Misaki said to Tsubasa, tightening the grip on his ear. "I know you are lying Andou! You threatened Kitsu to do your whole chores and you stayed here with these bugs all the day! I know your tricks even more than you!" added Misaki in a scary tone as Tsubasa moaned in pain.

"Ouch…Ouch…I'm coming with you…Stop it now…It's hurting too much!" Tsubasa said, wincing. Then Misaki turned to Mikan.

"Let's go Mikan chan! The supper is getting cold!" Misaki said in a gentle tone which was definitely different from the tone she used to call Tsubasa. Then Mikan recovered from her thunderstruck situation and looked at Misaki with puffy eyes. ( At last she recovered!).

"I don't feel like eating tonight Misaki Senpai! I'm so full coz I ate much for lunch." Mikan said in a shaky tone. Hearing this, Misaki looked at Mikan, suspicious.

"Are you in a problem Mikan? Did you cry?" Misaki asked gently, still holding Tsubasa's ear, tightly.

"Yes…yes…She cried…cried so hard!" Tsubasa broke in to the middle of that serious conversation. Then Misaki turned to him, glaring dangerously.

"Who asked from YOU baka!" said Misaki as she tightened the grip on his ear even more.

"Ah! What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tsubasa said as he slapped Misaki's arm away. Then Misaki glared at him and went to Mikan's side.

"What happened Mikan?" Misaki asked as she approached Mikan.

"Oh! Nothing..Nothing at all…I just need sometime alone!" Mikan said as Misaki patted her back.

"Okay! Then we are leaving kay! And Mikan if your misery's caused by our master, don't think of it anymore coz he is always like that." Said Misaki and went out of the greenhouse, dragging Tsubasa along, smiling gently at Mikan. Then Mikan got what she wanted…Loneliness.

After a short while, Mikan stepped outside from the greenhouse and walked aimlessly on the moonlit avenue. Cold wind was passing through her hair, kissing her brunette hair. Her hazel eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. Tears which were laying under them were gleaming like pearls. After few minutes of walking, she saw the best spot for a time like this. It was a lonely sakura tree which was hid beside a row of highly grown bushes. Mikan knew that it was the perfect area to calm her down. Then Mikan went towards it and sat under it, leaning her back on its broad stem, sighing. Then she looked up at the sky. Blue stars were shining on it as if they were trying to imply something…something deep…emotional… "_Just like what his eyes tried to imply"_ Mikan said to herself.

"Still thinking of that?" A sudden voice broke in. Mikan was stunned coz she knew who the possessor of that hoarse voice was. Then she looked at her side to see if he was here. But she saw no one. Then she hit her head smiling, forgetting all the misery that she was going through.

"Stupid mind…! That should be my imagination. He isn't here." Mikan said to herself softly, but was loud enough to hear to someone who was sitting at the other side of the sakura tree. (Oh! Glorious, historical Sakura tree!).

"You are stupid more than your mind." That husky voice called out again as Mikan went dim.

"W-what are you him?" Mikan said as if she was crazy.

"Who is him?" The voice called out again.

"Him is him!" Mikan said out loud, breaking the serious atmosphere in to pieces.

"Ah! As I said before, you are really annoying!" The voice said in an annoyed tone. Now Mikan confirmed who that was. "_Oh! Kami! It's him!" _ Mikan thought. Then she gathered her strength to speak.

"W-What a-are y-you doing here?" Mikan asked, shaking.

"The same thing that you are doing here." Natsume said coolly.

"W-what am I doing here?" Mikan asked as if she was nuts. (She is becoming a lunatic now! Oh! Kami! Help her!).

"Are you stupid? Ask that from yourself baka!" Natsume said, annoyed.

"W-why don't you have your dinner?" Mikan asked, concerned for heaven's sake.

"I said you…I'm doing exactly what you are doing at this moment." Natsume said calmly as ever.

"Doing what?" Mikan asked, curious. (Oh! She is a real idiot!)

"Skipping the dinner and wondering under a sakura tree, baka." Natsume said out composedly.

"Why are you doing that so?" Mikan asked, concerned as ever.

"No reason." Natsume said, keeping his voice steady, perfectly knowing that he was lying.

" Oh! Don't say that. No one would skip his dinner for no reason!" Mikan commented on his reply, worried again.

"Now do I have to give you reasons for skipping my dinner?" Natsume said out coolly. Mikan kept silence this time.

"That means you have a reason to skip your dinner, right?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

"M-me? Oh! Nothing! I just felt like skipping it." Mikan lied.

"Don't lie to me little girl! To me, you are always readable." Natsume said in a serious tone. Hearing this, Mikan's eyes went wide.

"I'm not! Why should I lie to you?" Mikan lied once again.

"Whatever little girl. What were you doing with Andou at that time?" Natsume asked at last. His heart always wanted an answer for that question since when he saw that blood boiling incident inside the greenhouse. Hearing this Mikan became suspicious. "_Why does he want to know that? Did I do something wrong?"_ Mikan thought.

"I was hugging him. Why?" (Oh! Mikan you are really stupid! Can't you understand that?). Mikan asked. Having heard this, Natsume's blood started boiling for the second time.

"Y-you hugged him! What a way to say that! Do you hug every guy you meet?" Natsume asked, visibly irritated this time.

"No…Not every one! I hug only if I like that guy." Mikan said out cutely. Hearing this, Natsume's blood boiled for the third time for the day. Now he knew one thing perfectly. ANDOU IS GONNA GET FIRED VERY SOON! Natsume thought inside his mind. His job would depend on the answer that he got to the next question he asked from Mikan.

"So that means you like that wretch?" Natsume asked, ready to burn Andou to a crisp. (Don't worry he has no Alice here! But he still can use a match box!).

"Of course I like him! And don't call him a wretch. He is my Tsubasa Senpai!" Mikan said out, again cutely. Now Natsume was ready to burn Andou. Then Natsume stood up and came to Mikan's side. Then he stepped closer to her. Closer...closer…much closer…and made her stand up. His deep crimson eyes were gleaming with anger. Then he approached her and pinned her to the tree stem. Mikan was stunned and immovable.

"Now…say…Do you love him?" Natsume asked in his deepest voice.

"Y-yes I l-love him." Mikan said in a scared tone, shaking continuously.

Hearing this, Natsume took his hands off of the tree and turned around to walk away. But something that he heard made him stop in the halfway.

"B-but I love him like my own brother!" Mikan said at the end. Yeah! Those were the words that Natsume wanted to hear. Then he turned back and approached to her again. His heart was again beating normally. He was at last at ease.

"What did you say little girl?" Natsume asked while approaching her.

"I-I said that I loved him like a brother." Mikan said, looking directly at Natsume's godly crimson eyes. Then Natsume stopped in front of her, holding her chin by one of his arms and holding her waist by the other.

Then he leaned to her face and murmured.

" You should have said that earlier, my stupid governess." Natsume said and brushed his lips over hers, passionately. Then as always, he turned and walked away silently. But in the halfway he turned back and looked back at Mikan with fiery eyes. But this time its gleam was different. It was saying a lot than before. Then he turned to the other direction and went away. Unknown to him his soul was really at ease for the first time in his whole life.

"Natsume…" Mikan said to herself as she touched her lips. Once again it happened! But this time it was more emotional. She was immovable as ever, but her heart…her heart had moved on.

**Yeah people! Are you happy? How was it? Heartwarming? Breathtaking? Or heartbreaking? Tell me that through your reviews.**

**And I must say that I'm so happy that most of you reviewed my story. As I said at the beginning of this chap I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me. To my extreme pleasure, most of you guys have added me to your author alert list and to your favorite authors/stories lists. Thanks a lot for doing all these things for me. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you.**

**I'd like to remind:-**

**FloorCita, 12star98na,** **Razux, monkeymorgan,** **girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, RedRubyS.C, Roxii like a Puma, sapphireangel09, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, Miki Panda-chii, anim3gurl, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, nekomini**

**-especially, for reading and appreciating my fanfic. **


	8. Naming the emotions

**Naming the emotions**

"_Natsume…" Mikan said to herself as she touched her lips. Once again it happened! But this time it was more emotional. She was immovable as ever, but her heart…her heart had moved on._

"_What's happening to me? What's he trying to imply by doing this kind of things?" _Mikan thought as she touched her fast beating heart. She was still standing unmoving under that starry night sky…Under that same sky where her feelings overflew a short while ago. She was still there…and her feelings were still overflowing inside her. She couldn't think of anything else…other than that person…other than that person who'd made her heart go crazy.

However, unknown to her, another person was thinking of the same thing at the same time. His heart was aching, as if it was hit by a dagger. He didn't know why…He didn't know why his heart was aching right then…Was that because he was happy?...Or was that because of the pain that he tried to hide inside his heart? He didn't know…He didn't know if he should be happy or sad…But his gleaming crimson eyes were conveying an untold misery…A misery which had been buried inside his heart. With all his misery, he stepped inside his luxurious room. He then looked at the luxuries he had within it. Was that the thing he'd expected to own in his life? Had he ever been given what he wanted in his life by those?...Never…they never had and they never would!... They won't give what he wanted in his life ever! He already knew that… but was too afraid to accept that…He was too afraid to accept that he would never be able to get what he wanted in his life. He had everything, and at the same time he had nothing. He'd never thought of these things before. But a certain pair of hazel eyes made him think of those for the first time in his whole life.

Then he approached to a lampshade which was placed near his bed and threw it in front of the wall, giving his entire burden to that.

"What the hell she's done to me?" he said as he looked at the pieces of the broken lampshade. Then he messed his already messy raven hair by both hands and kicked the end table which was near to his leg. His crimson eyes were gleaming in the damp darkness of the night.

"Why did I give hopes to her?" he asked himself loudly. "Why did I give her hopes about nothing?" he asked out again, hitting the wall by his fist. His fist was bleeding by then. He looked at the crimson water on his fist and stepped in front of the window. Then he stared blankly at the moon. At the same moon which had been shining nicely a short while ago. It was remaining unchanged still. Not blurry or dim. Still cheerful and serene. But his heart had become misty and gloomy, although it was the same heart he had under this starry night with her...But why? He knew the reason well.

The night was calm and still. The only thing he could hear was his own heart beat. He knew that it was beating for the person who stood with him under that sakura tree, but he didn't know how long it would last…

And she...She was still there, still holding her trembling heart. She had been looking at the shiny blue stars for the whole time, wondering what would happen next in her eventful life. She still couldn't understand the feeling that she had towards Natsume. Her feelings were a puzzle to her.

But to him, her hazel eyes were describing everything. Before a while, he'd really feared to lose her, but then…he feared to have her either. What was going on within him? No one knew, except him.

After staying a few minutes like that, Mikan left her eventful sakura tree and went inside. She stepped inside her little room and threw herself on her comforting little bed. Her head was aching like hell. And the pain inside her heart doubled her suffering. She was still trying to figure out what her feelings were. But she failed in her attempt.

"_Stupid Natsume! What have you done to my mind! I don't get it anymore! You'd always kiss me and leave me! What does that mean? Maybe, I'm a real baka. I don't get any of these!" _Mikan thought as she hit her head continuously. "_ Still it's the first day that I spent with him, but I feel it like a year." _Mikan thought inside her mind. Then a sudden smile came to her lips. "_But for some reason, I feel so better!" _Mikan added to her thoughts. "_Oh! Kami! What the hell am I thinking?"_ Mikan thought and hit her head for the second time. Mikan had been thinking and thinking, thinking hard of what'd happened and what would happen, until she was taken in to her dream land.

But for some other person…Sleeping wasn't so easy like that. The black veils of that gloomy night never had the ability to push him to sleep. His deep crimson eyes kept opened throughout the whole night. His gleaming eyes had been stopped inside a pair of cheerful hazel orbs.

**0000000000-0000000000**

"_Who are you?_

_You don't know me?_

_What do you want from me?_

_You can never give what I want little girl._

_Then she was approaching him, her hands were reaching to him in the dark. Then she could feel that he was backing in to the darkness, away from her._

_Don't try to be close to me. I don't want you to feel what I feel inside these shadows. Just stay away from me!_

_He was shouting out loud. The only things she could see then were his gleaming eyes, they were gleaming in the colour of…"_

"Mikan…Mikannnnnnnn…Are you still there? Come out soon…! There's someone who wants to see you out there!" Someone called out loud as Mikan fell down from her dream.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Kami! What's now Misaki Senpai?" Mikan said without opening her eyes. But the next thing she heard definitely had the ability to make her open them.

"I never said that I wanted to see her. I came here just for an official work. You were the one who dragged me here in front of this sleeping baka's room." A stoic voice called out. Hearing this, Mikan's eyes popped opened and she jumped outside, opening the door as fast as she could.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Mikan cried as she jumped forward to hug Hotaru. And then,

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka"

-again she was warmly welcomed as always by Hotaru's usual baka gun.

"Ouch…Hotaru…..You meanie! You never forget to bring that along, right?" Mikan said as she rubbed her head, crying.

"I will always bring that as long as I stay close to a baka like you." Hotaru said out coldly.

"Anyways Hotaru, I never thought that you'd come to see me. But you came! I love you Hotaru!" Mikan said with teary eyes.

"Don't be over emotional baka! I never thought to see you, but I have been ordered by the head office to be the event manager of the upcoming party that will be held here in the next week." Hotaru said coldly as ever. Having heard this, Mikan's eyes widened.

"What? Upcoming party? What is that?" Mikan asked, astonished.

"It's a gathering of the noble families of the area, baka. Aren't you a part of this house now? You should know of these even more than me! Never mind, this party is held every year by these rich families. So this time it's Hyuuga's time to be the host. Can you understand that baka?"

"Hm…" Mikan nodded. Then suddenly she remembered what happened yesterday. Even though she was too nervous to meet him that day, she wanted to know where he was.

"Misaki Senpai…" Mikan started.

"Yes, Mikan?" Misaki asked.

"Where's our master?" Mikan asked the question which had been bothering her all the time.

"Oh! He went out early today. He said that he had some official works to do. He will definitely return in next week coz it's a must for him to be at the party as the host. He is not a party freak however." Misaki answered, winking an eye at Mikan. But, Mikan was not in a state of smiling then. Hearing this, her heart missed a beat. She could feel a sudden pain going through her spine. "_He has left? All of a sudden? He'd just arrived yesterday!" _Mikan thought, sighing. She felt as if she was losing something. Something which had been placed in the depth of her heart.

"Back to earth Mikan!" Misaki said as Hotaru pinched her forehead.

"Ouch…What was that for?" Mikan said out loud.

"That was for your stupidity!" Hotaru replied simply.

"Ah Hotaru…Stop scolding me even for a second!" Mikan said, rubbing her forehead. Then Hotaru turned to Misaki.

"Would you excuse us for a second Senpai? I want to talk to this baka of something." Said Hotaru and dragged Mikan inside her room.

"Hai…" Misaki replied cheerfully as she waved at Mikan.

"Ne, Hotaru! What do you wanna talk with me?" Mikan asked cutely, after they'd stepped inside her room.

"Where are you baka?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

"I'm here Hotaru. Why did you ask?" Said confused Mikan.

"This isn't you baka. This isn't Mikan I know. Now be quick and say what happened. Add nothing and reduce nothing!."

Hotaru said even more seriously.

"N-nothing happened Hotaru…I'm just me!" Mikan said, stammering.

"Oh! Nothing happened! Then what has happened to your cheerful baka face? Don't lie to me Mikan. You can't lie to me. I know of you even more than you." Hotaru said, scaring Mikan to death.

"Okay…yeah…Something unusual is going on within me now Hotaru. I can't figure that out." Mikan said as she touched her chest, emotionally.

"So you can't figure this out?" Hotaru asked as she took out a photograph of Mikan and Natsume kissing, showing that directly to Mikan. Seeing this Mikan's eyes widened.

"H-how d-did y-you…" Mikan was stammering, sweating unstoppably.

"How did I take this right? You've forgotten who I am, baka. I'm Hotaru Imai, the most expert blackmailer in the whole Japan. And don't think that I'm leaving you alone when you aren't with me, kay?"

Hotaru said as she kept the photograph inside her pouch again, safely.

Mikan was crying by now. She was crying as if someone was dead.

"Now why are you crying baka? You are crying as if you have feelings for him." Hotaru said, looking at Mikan's eyes steadily.

Hearing this Mikan nodded in agreement. Hotaru was shocked to see this reaction of Mikan.

"You are saying that you have feelings for him?" Hotaru asked, not believing any single thing she saw recently.

Hearing this Mikan nodded once again. Hotaru was visibly astonished this time.

"You are saying that you are in love with Master Natsume Hyuuga?" Hotaru said at last. She prayed that the answer would be a "No". But Mikan nodded once again. Mikan had been too scared to accept that she loved him. But at the end she accepted that fact, coz her heart was screaming. But Hotaru couldn't accept this truth.

"Ba-ka! You are a real idiot! How can you love person only coz he'd stolen your first kiss? You only met him yesterday! I can't believe you Mikan!" Hotaru said out loud. Then Mikan walked towards her bed and sat down on it.

"I never loved him coz he stole my first kiss. I love him coz I could see something special in him. I could see myself in his eyes, Hotaru. And he could make me happy for the first time in my life. I smiled actually because of him, and I cried actually because of him. He was the first one who listened to my whole story without interrupting. He made me feel better for the first time in my life, Hotaru. That's why I love him. I know that this is a sudden love. But I can see that this is a real one."

Mikan ended her description, sighing dreamily.

"I don't know from where you found those words, but I know that you are gonna end up with tears. Can't you understand baka! If I say that simply YOU ARE NOT SUITED TO HIS WEALTH!. That's my point. He will marry a noble girl someday, but not you Mikan, not you. You'll have to end up with tears. So stop this here Mikan. It will reduce your suffering." Hotaru said in a concerned voice.

"I know that Hotaru. But I can't do it. I'll keep my love inside me even he'd choose a bride from a noble family. I don't care if he loves me or not. The only thing I know is I love him. I'll keep that inside me. That will cause less suffering." Mikan said, closing her eyes to keep her rising tears inside.

"I don't know about that Mikan. But you have your own life. Do whatever you like. If you want to sacrifice it to someone who doesn't even love you, so do it then. But remember one thing. I'll be by your side in any decision you make." Said Hotaru, for Mikan's extreme amazement. Then Mikan jumped forward to hug Hotaru, and again to Mikan's surprise, she hugged her back, tightly as if she would never let her be alone.

"I'll be by your side Mikan!" Hotaru murmured as she tightened the hug. 

**0000000000-0000000000**

**Yeah people! Chapter 8 is finished. I'm sorry for making it short just as the last one! And there are not much NatsuXMikan moments. I'm extremely sorry for that. I know it was boring. But now you know that Mikan's in love with Natsume! But Natsume was acting strange, right? Can you guess why? (Of course, I have given you so many clues!) And I want you to know that more cliffs are on their way to this story. So be careful! But don't worry! This won't be a tragedy! But this won't be a comedy also. Anyways, I hope that you've found this chapter cool! Or was it boring? So tell me that!**

**Plus, I'd like to thank everyone who keeps in touch with this story. To my extreme pleasure, there are so many. I love them all. And thanks a lot for reviewing my story! Should I mention them namely? Yeah, I think I should!**

**I'd like to thank:- **

**FloorCita, 12star98na,** **Razux, monkeymorgan,** **girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, RedRubyS.C, Roxii like a Puma, sapphireangel09, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear**

**-For reading, reviewing and for adding me and my story to their favorite authors/stories lists and to their story alert subscription.**__


	9. Breakable Promises

**Breakable Promises**

"_I'll be by your side Mikan!" Hotaru murmured as she tightened the hug._

Two days went so fast after that eventful first day. But for Mikan, they were like years…Just as two long years without any bit of his gestures. For the first time in her whole life, she experienced the real meaning of "Loneliness". But why? She didn't know. She just saw him two days ago… But she felt as if he was the other half of her life. The part which was missing right then… the part which had been missing throughout those lengthy two days.

"_Maybe, he doesn't love me. Maybe, Hotaru was right. That should be my imagination! But I don't care. I don't care if he loves me or not. I can't stop loving him. I'll wait for him until the very end. Yes, Natsume! I'll be waiting for you…" _Mikan thought as she wiped her newly created tears. She was standing in front of her window, looking at that lonely sakura tree. It was hidden by the bushes, just as her feelings. Just as her feelings which were hidden under her cheerful face.

Then she stepped outside, opening her door softly. As she opened the door, the cold wind came forward to greet her. The whole corridor was covered by the gloom of that dim morning. For the first time in her whole life, she had woken up early in the morning. And that was because she couldn't sleep well at that night. Her heart had been beating crazy for the whole night, so that sleeping was out of question.

Then she quickly stepped outside the house and approached the chilly avenue. She had been thinking of taking a walk to make herself feel better since when she'd woken up. But she never thought that the early morning would be gloomy this much. She was walking on the path, trying hard to forget all her misery, admiring her surroundings, until-

"BANG"

-until she bumped on to someone. After recovering from her shock, she looked at the person whom she had bumped on to. It was a guy with sapphire eyes. He had a blonde hair and was blushing in to 20 shades of red currently. (I hate that characteristic of this person. It's a female feature. Don't you think so?).

Then she smiled at him gently. Seeing his blush, she couldn't hold her smile within her lips. Then the blonde man opened his mouth to say something.

"O-oh! I-I'm really very sorry about that! I didn't see you were here!" The blonde said, stammering, looking at the ground. Then Mikan smiled some more.

"Oh! It's okay! The fault is mine. I was the one who was walking without conscience. Anyways may I know who you are?" Mikan asked out politely. Then the blonde looked at her and started to answer with a radiant smile.

"I'm Ruka…Ruka Nogi! Natsume's my best friend. So you are…?" he asked Mikan.

"Oh! I'm Mikan…Mikan Sakura, the governess of Yo-chan! Anyways it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Mikan answered as she bowed her head a little at Ruka.

Then Ruka smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sakura-san." Ruka answered without taking off his eyes from Mikan. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, from the very first moment he saw her. He knew that something special of her had caught his heart. Simply, he was starting to like her… That was how he could explain everything.

Then Mikan quickly took a step away from him, away from his gaze. Then Mikan looked at him again. She definitely wanted to divert his feelings. She could see that he was thinking something impossible about her. About something for what he was too late then. He was too late to possess Mikan's heart coz it's already given to another.

"Then Ruka-Sama I'll be leaving! I have to approach Youichi before 7 am." Mikan said and smiled radiantly at disappointed Ruka as she stepped quickly away from him.

But she wasn't lying. She really had to teach Youichi that day. Even though Youichi had said that he didn't want her to teach him during the party days, Natsume had ordered Nonoko to force Youichi to learn. (Even though, Mikan knew nothing) So that, Mikan's freedom was again eaten up. She had to go back to that hectic life again, only because of Natsume. "_Aghhhhhh…..Stupid Natsume!" _Mikan said out annoyed. But she never meant that in actuality.

To her extreme pleasure, teaching sessions for the day went so fast. Then it was her leave for that day. After saying good bye to Youichi, she stepped outside the study. She was wiping her sweat which had dropped due to Youichi's frequent questioning when she saw a familiar face standing in front of her. He was holding something by his hands.

"Ruka-Sama! You are here?" Mikan asked astonished.

"Sakura-san, can you do me a favor?" Ruka asked. For heaven's sake, he wasn't stammering this time. Hearing this, Mikan's astonishment went to its peak.

"A-a f-favor? What's that Ruka-Sama?" Mikan asked, wondering what his favor would be. Then Ruka smiled brilliantly.

"Can you stop calling me Ruka-Sama?" Ruka asked, smiling. Mikan was too surprised to hear that.

"B-but you are Natsume-Sama's friend! How can I stop calling you that?" Mikan said, worried.

"You don't have to call me formally as you do to Natsume. Besides, I'm not much wealthy as him. So you can call me Ruka! Just Ruka."

Ruka said as he smiled at Mikan.

"Okay! Then I'll call you Ruka-Pyon coz you are so cute as a rabbit." Mikan said without thinking twice as she smiled sweetly. Hearing this, Ruka blushed crimson. Then Mikan understood what she'd done and changed the topic purposely.

"So what are you doing here Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan asked out cutely.

"Actually…I brought some sweets to you…! Here take it!" Ruka said as he handed the box that he carried to Mikan, smiling.

"Oh! Thanks Ruka-Pyon! What's inside this?" She asked and opened the box immediately. Then she shouted out loud.

"Oh! Kami! Fluff puffs! I love them Ruka-Pyon! How did you know that?" Mikan said out loud, flying in happiness. Then Ruka blushed again, this time pink. "_She likes my gift! Good thing that Imai told me what she liked!" _Ruka thought as he smiled at Mikan, blushing.

"I-I just bought them c-coz I like them." Ruka lied, stammering. To tell the truth, he never liked fluff puffs. However he wanted to say that to imply that there was a connection between them.

"Oh! That's great! You like them too! That means we have similarities, right Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan said cheerfully. Poor Mikan! She never knew that the thing what she said had the ability to evoke Ruka's hidden emotions. That was the thing that Ruka wanted to hear. His heart was screaming by hearing that. "_We have similarities? I wish it was true!"_ Ruka thought with a sigh.

"Anyways Ruka-Pyon, Why did you come here all of a sudden?" Mikan asked, braking Ruka's dream world.

"A-Ah…I came here to join the upcoming party. Natsume asked me if I could arrive before the party. I still wonder why he said that. Maybe he wants me to arrange things since he's not here." Ruka said with a dreamy look. Hearing him mentioning of Natsume, Mikan was taken aback a bit. Her mood shift was clearly visible to Ruka.

"Sakura…Are you okay?" Ruka asked, worried. Hearing this, Mikan came back to the real world.

"Oh! Ruka-Pyon…! I'm okay…! I just remembered something." Mikan said cheerfully, but from inside she was suffering. "_Why isn't he back yet? Is he running away from me?"_ Mikan thought as she smiled at Ruka to prove that she was okay.

"N-now I'll better be going! See you later Sakura-San! And again, it's nice to have met you!" Ruka said as he stretched his arm to be shaken.

"It's nice to have met you too Ruka-Pyon! Good thing that Natsume-Sama's invited you before the party!" Mikan said cutely as she shook Ruka's arm. Hearing this Ruka blushed again. "_Does it mean she likes to have me around?"_ Ruka thought and looked down at the floor to hide his blush. Then Mikan gave him a heartwarming smile and stepped out of the scene, holding her sweet gift cutely. After snapping every bit of her running figure, Ruka started stepping away as well. He was walking at ease, thinking of Mikan unstoppably until his eyes met with a certain pair of blood red eyes. Seeing those gleaming eyes, Ruka stopped automatically.

"N-Natsume!" Ruka said, astonished. Then those fiery eyes looked away.

"Enjoying life here, right?" Natsume asked as he looked away, sarcastically. Having heard this, Ruka froze.

"N-Natsume! You've arrived? W-When?" Ruka asked, stammering.

"Today, at nine am." Natsume answered, unemotionally. Hearing this, Ruka's eyes widened.

"Then where have you been? I should have seen you! It's been hours after your arrival! It's already 1.20pm." Ruka said as he took his watch out his pocket. Then Natsume looked at Ruka's eyes as if he was asking of something from Ruka.

"I've been here all time Ruka. Maybe, you've been doing some important work. That's why you didn't notice me." Natsume said, looking directly at Ruka, as if he was accusing him. Hearing this Ruka froze for the second time.

"I-I weren't d-doing anything important… I-I was j-just…." Ruka was stammering until he was cut off by Natsume.

"Oh! Shut it Ruka! I don't need any explanation! Have you taken your lunch?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"N-not yet." Ruka said, again stammering. (He is sick I think.)

"Then go and have it. I've had it already." Natsume said coolly.

"H-hai!" Ruka said and stepped out of the scene.

Then Natsume gave out a sigh. "_Ruka-Pyon…So she likes him." _Natsume thought, making a painful sound. Then he started walking until he reached his destination. Then he looked around to see if there was someone in the scene. He found no one so that he started climbing his favorite sakura tree. (Is that suitable for a businessman? I don't know! But this is Natsume after all!). Then he sat on a branch gracefully. (I really love to see Natsume sitting on a branch!). Then he looked at the sun lit sky. He saw it just as her smile. Her smiling face was much similar to that sun lit sky. But that sun would never come to his dark night sky. That feeling caused to evoke too much irritation inside his heart.

Then before long, the peace that he had been having up there was broken in to pieces by a certain brunette haired figure. Having seen this, his heart started to explode from inside. That figure was approaching the sakura tree on which he was currently seated. Then brunette came towards the tree and sat under it, leaning her back on its wide stem. Then she closed her eyes, thinking of some certain person. She never knew that the person of whom she was thinking was sitting above her.

"_Natsume…Where are you!" _She thought, sighing.

Seeing her figure, Natsume couldn't hold himself anymore. He wanted to stay away from her. But his heart couldn't let him do that. Then he jumped down swiftly and landed softly in front of his closed eyed brunette. (Must I say "gracefully"?). His landing was too soft so that our brunette couldn't feel that he was standing before her. But before long, she could sense a familiar sensation, so that she opened her eyes slowly. When she fully opened her eyes, her eyes met with a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes were directly looking at her hazel orbs. Seeing this, her eyes widened. "_Oh! Kami! Am I dreaming! Is this really him?"_Mikan thought as she stood immovable.

Then Natsume stepped forward, keeping his eye contact steady with her. He moved closer…closer…and…he stopped in front of her eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Then Mikan couldn't hold herself from murmuring his name.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan said as she lifted her hand and caressed his face affectionately. Feeling this sensation, Natsume lost his control. He then placed his arms around Mikan's waist and dragged her closer to him. Then he lifted Mikan's chin and leaned his face closer to her. Then he looked directly at her teary eyes and kissed her lips lustfully. That kiss lasted for minutes and at the end they parted just to take a breath.

Then Mikan clutched his shirt and buried her face on Natsume's broad chest. She was crying by then. Feeling her tears, Natsume tightened his hug.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave me all of a sudden?" Mikan asked, crying. Her voice was muffled due to her crying. Then Natsume lifted her face and wiped her tears using his thumb.

"I never said you to wait for me. Why have you been waiting for me? Who am I? Who am I to you?" Natsume said as he ended wiping her tears, looking at her eyes.

"You…You are asking who you are to me? Why don't you understand me? Why don't you understand my feelings? Always you take me closer to you and then you throw me back. What does this mean?" Mikan asked, crying once again. Then Natsume looked away. He'd feared that he would have to answer this question someday. Now, that question was in front of him, waiting for an answer. "_Tsk…What should I say? Should I say her the truth?...No, never!" _Natsume thought as he gave out a sigh.

"What were you doing with Ruka?" Natsume asked Mikan, changing the topic forcefully. Then Mikan looked at him, wide eyed.

"You saw that? You were stalking me, weren't you?" Mikan asked mischievously, forgetting everything about her previous question.

"No, I weren't. You two were noisy. So that anyone could hear you." Natsume replied coolly, knowing that his effort to divert her thoughts was successful. Then Mikan looked at him playfully, smiling radiantly. She was still staying within his embrace.

"Ruka-Pyon gave me fluff-puffs! You know, I love them!" Mikan shouted out loud. Then Natsume looked at her, accusingly.

"Ruka-Pyon, huh?" Natsume said coldly, his jealousy was obvious in his tone.

"Yes…! I made that "Pyon" part! It's really suited for him since he's cute like a rabbit! Don't you think so?" Mikan asked out cutely.

"I think it's ridiculous." Natsume said out coldly. He was irritated to hear Mikan mentioning Ruka cute. Then Mikan looked at him, anger was within her stare.

"Oh! You are soooo mean!" Mikan said out loud.

"And Oh+Oh! You are so annoying!" Natsume replied to her curse.

"Shut it Natsume! And remember that I'm not annoying!" Mikan said, breaking his embrace. Then Natsume took his chance to talk.

"Ah! Natsume? Where's your Natsume-Sama now?" Natsume asked mockingly. Then Mikan froze.

"I-I'm sorry Natsume-Sama! I never took permission to call you by your name! Have mercy on me!" Mikan said as she bowed her head continuously at Natsume. Then Natsume looked at her, smirking.

"Now stop it already. You are given permission for that by now." Natsume said out formally. Then Mikan stopped bowing and looked at his smirking face, wide eyed.

"What? You are saying that it's okay if I call you by your name?" Mikan asked, not believing a word.

"Hn." Natsume said as he nodded confirming what Mikan had said.

"You are saying me to call you "Natsume"?" Mikan asked again.

"Yes. Why? Is that difficult? I think you've called me by that already." Natsume said as he looked up at the sky, dreamily.

"Then okay Natsume! I have a favor to ask!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"What's that little girl?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan again.

"Don't call me little girl ever again! It annoys me! Besides, I have a name. A perrrrfect name. And it's Mikan Sakura. Call me by that!" Mikan said as she pointed her index finger at him. Then Natsume caught her arm swiftly, dragging her closer again. Then he leaned to her ear.

"I'll never call you by your name **Mikan**, coz you are my annoying little governess." Natsume whispered as Mikan froze. For the first time in her whole life, she froze hearing her own name. She couldn't stop herself from freezing since she heard her name through the lips which she'd admired to death in her life. "_Did I just hear him calling me by my name? Or am I hearing things?"_ Mikan thought as she unconsciously touched his chest. She could feel his heart beat. She felt that it was beating for her, only for her. She prayed that his heart would be hers, only hers for the eternity.

When Natsume felt that she was touching his chest, an unknown pain went through is veins. She was making it hard for him. She was making it hard for him to leave her heart. He wanted to stay like that with her forever. But no…the god had taken all his chances he had to achieve his happiness. If he chose to leave her, he knew that it would cause her much pain. And if he chose to be with her till the end, she would be happy for a short period and then at the end again it would hurt her much. He didn't know what path he should take. He never wanted to think of himself. If he'd thought of himself, he would have chosen to be with her till the very end. But he couldn't let her suffer at the end. That was why he forced himself to let her go. But now, he'd made his mind to let her be with him 'cause he saw that her heart would be broken if he let her go. "_I'll never leave you little girl. But don't ask me to promise that!" _Natsume thought as he hugged Mikan tightly.

"I won't leave you **Mikan**." Natsume said softly to Mikan and he kissed her temple passionately. Hearing this, Mikan sighed in relief.

"_I __**love you**__ Natsume!" _Mikan thought, sighing. She wanted to say it aloud, but was too afraid to do so. "_It's better to keep it within me till the right time." _Mikan thought as she buried her face on his comfortable chest. For the first time in her whole life, she was at ease.

And that statement was valid for a certain crimson eyed lad as well.

**So people 9****th**** chapter is over! I can't believe that I've written 9 chapters! It's almost 20000 words, average of 2222 words per a chapter! That's cool, isn't it? Anyways, I've received your reviews as ever! Thanks a lot for that! And most of you have guessed the story correctly from where I dragged some special incidents of this story. I'm happy for that too… Like most of you've guessed it's nothing other than Jane Eyre. Jane Eyre is a story that I've admired to death. I love that too much. And Charlotte Bronte is the most admirable novelist for me ever! At the same time G/A is the most admirable manga that I've ever seen. So I wanted myself to create a twist using them to gratify me and you! That's what I've done so far.**

**But I've no intention in adding the other parts of Jane Eyre to this coz I'm too concerned of Natsume!(*Crying*). You'll understand why, if you've read Jane Eyre's last part.**

**And some of my readers have problems on the title and the background of this story. I know it's reasonable to have questions on that coz Japan had no Victorian era. I never say that Japan had that era. I just want you to think that Japan had a similar era to that coz I think everything was charming in that era. And I wanted my story's background to be classical, not modern. But if I'm making it like a modern story, have mercy on me!**

**And tell me if my story is awful! Then I'll think twice about continuing it. **

**By the way people! How was the chapter? I really enjoyed writing it! Did you enjoy reading it? Do I get long to update? Answer these in your reviews kay?**

**And as always, I'd like to thank-**

**12star98na, FloorCita, nekomini, Razux, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, RedRubyS.C, Roxii like a Puma, sapphireangel09, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, Barajou no hoshi, Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13**

**-For reading, reviewing and adding me & my story to your favorite authors/stories lists. And 12star98na, thank you soooo much for being my friend! **


	10. A weakened heart

**A weakened heart**

"_I won't leave you…. __**Mikan**__." Natsume said softly to Mikan and he kissed her temple passionately. Hearing this, Mikan sighed in relief._

"_I __**love you**__ Natsume!" Mikan thought, sighing. She wanted to say it aloud, but was too afraid to do so. "It's better to keep it within me till the right time."_

That day went so fast…although Mikan prayed that it would last forever. That was the day when she confirmed his feelings that he had for her. And that was the day when she confirmed that it wasn't a one sided love. And in that same day, Natsume realized the real value of his life. Actually, that was the day which had given him the feeling that he needed to be alive till the very end coz he could see that someone who had truly valued his existence was really there for him.

The time was flying. And there was a very little time left to that so-called party of nobility. Everyone in the mansion was too busy and everyone had been worn out due to that hectic atmosphere, except for certain pairs of crimson and violet eyes. Those two remained unchanged even in the midst of that confused ambiance. Mikan was always remaining with Youichi inside the study, teaching things clumsily as ever. Her heart and mind was jumbled because of Natsume's sudden confession. _"He said that he won't leave me!" _That was what Mikan was always thinking inside her mind. After that breathtaking incident, Natsume and Mikan were usually meeting each other in every evening under that memorable sakura tree. Even though they seemed like unexpected meetings, they both knew that they weren't. Both of them wanted to see each other in every second, and both of them wanted to feel each other in every second. Whenever Mikan wanted to see his tantalizing eyes, she went to that sakura tree and he was there. And whenever Natsume needed to feel her lips, he went to their sakura tree and she approached there without delay. That was how they met each other and everything was actually unplanned.

And in the other hand, Ruka was stalking Mikan frequently. He always tried to talk to her. And Mikan was also cheerful with him. This was actually a pain for Natsume, but he never dared to stop their conversations. He respected his friend's wellbeing, even though he wanted to stop him from following Mikan. Each time he saw Mikan smiling radiantly at Ruka, a shot of adrenaline went through his veins. Mikan was blind and deaf before Ruka, so that she never understood Ruka's intentions. Inside her heart she really liked Ruka, but not as much as she liked Natsume. Actually she never liked Natsume; she loved him, more than anyone in this world.

Then it was the day before to that splendid and magical evening. Everything was ready and everyone was ready. Natsume was sitting by the fire, looking at some important papers, when Ruka came inside his room. Hearing his arrival, Natsume lifted his eyes off the papers.

"Ruka?" Natsume said, signing him to sit on the couch. Then Ruka sat down and stared at Natsume, nervously.

"What now?" Natsume asked as he looked at his papers again. Then Ruka started his speech gradually.

"N-Natsume…I want to get permission from you for something!" Ruka said as he covered his eyes by his bangs to hide his crimson blush. Then Natsume looked at Ruka's blushing face, wondering why he was blushing.

"Permission? From me? What for?" Natsume asked, curious. Then Ruka gathered his strength to talk of it directly.

"I-I want you to allow her to attend this party!" Ruka said, blushing even more. Hearing this Natsume went deaf.

"Who is her?" Natsume asked as he prayed that it would not be Mikan.

Then Ruka collected every single bit of his strength and forced himself to say her name.

"I-It's S-Sakura…Your governess…" Ruka said out softly, looking at the ground. Then Natsume froze. His eyes widened with irritation. "_Why the hell he wants her to be at the party?"_ Natsume thought as he gave out a sigh.

"What and Why?" Natsume asked, looking directly at Ruka's rolling eyes.

"I-I j-just want her to be there coz I like her to be my partner tomorrow." Ruka answered as Natsume clutched his fist.

"And N-Natsume I'd like to accept her hand in marriage. I-I really like her Natsume; I need her in my life." Said Ruka, finally.

Hearing this Natsume's heart exploded. He could have burned this person to a crisp if it had been some other person, not Ruka. But that was Ruka. His soul mate. His only faithful friend. And now he was asking for the most precious thing that Natsume had possessed in his whole life. Now how could he give that to him? How could he hand over her to him? No….never could he. "_But what if she likes Ruka as well?" _Natsume thought as he remembered something from the past.

Flash bask:-

"_Yes…! I made that "Pyon" part! It's really suited for him since he's cute like a rabbit! Don't you think so?" Mikan asked out cutely._

"_I think it's ridiculous." Natsume said out coldly. He was irritated to hear Mikan mentioning Ruka cute. Then Mikan looked at him, anger was within her stare._

-End of Flash back.

"_So does that mean she likes him too?"_ Natsume thought, too afraid to accept what he'd thought. After a long pause, Natsume found the most suitable words at a time like that.

"What made you think that she'll accept you?" Natsume asked out formally, wishing that he would give him a satisfying answer. Then Ruka looked at Natsume, blushing furiously.

"Sh-she s-said that she liked to have me around! That's why." Ruka said, bangs covering his eyes. Hearing this, Natsume's blood started boiling furiously. "_Tsk…If only this wasn't Ruka!" _Natsume thought as he clenched his fist, secretly.

"S-so N-Natsume, will you allow her to attend? For me? I'm thinking to propose her at the end of the party. Please Natsume, forget the fact that she is your servant just for a moment!" Ruka was pleading.

Having heard what Ruka had said, Natsume went dim. He was shocked to death. _"What is he saying? He wants to marry her? He'll propose her tomorrow?"_ Natsume thought. Natsume had promised her that he won't leave her. He knew that that promise's lifespan was short. But not this much. He had never thought that he would have to break that promise this shortly. What should he do? His best friend was asking him for the most precious thing in his life. He was asking for the only thing he had valued the most in his whole life. What could he do then? He already knew that he loved her. He loved her even before his own life. So how could he sacrifice her? He could sacrifice his own life, but her!

But that was Ruka. The most loyal friend of Natsume. He didn't know how to solve this puzzle. But he knew one thing. He perfectly knew that he would be the one who would have to suffer at the very end. But he didn't care of himself. He cared about her. He cared about Ruka. He couldn't break her heart. At the same time he couldn't break his best friend's heart. If he chose to stay with her, he knew that he would be happy until the end. But Ruka? And what would happen to her at the end? She would be pushed in to a deep misery. He knew that too. And if he chose to stay back, handing her up to Ruka, he knew that his heart would explode, but Ruka would be happy. And she won't have to be suffered much at the end. So what path to choose? Natsume was thinking, thinking hard of everyone's happiness, but not…not his.

"_If I hand over her to Ruka, she would be happy at the end. She won't have a tragic ending as with me. And Ruka…Ruka will be able to take care of her more than me…His soul is not week as mine. At least she'll be able to stay away from my misery."_ Natsume gave out a conclusion to his problem. He knew that it would be the end of his happiness. But he would bear that up coz she would be happy in the end.

Ruka was waiting for an answer. He was praying for an satisfying one.

"Natsume…What would you say? Please help me in this case Natsume. I like her too much!" Ruka was pleading once again. Seeing Natsume's stillness, he couldn't hold himself from pleading.

"If I say yes, what would you do?" Natsume asked at the end. He was testing Ruka. He wanted to know how Ruka would take care of Mikan, if he said yes.

"I would propose her!" Ruka said, beaming with happiness.

Hearing this, even through his pain, Natsume smirked.

"I know that idiot! Not that…I'm asking you if you would take care of her!" Natsume said, giving out a sigh at the end.

"Yes…Of course yes Natsume…! I'll definitely take care of her…! I'll never give her any pain… Why are you asking that?" Ruka asked suspiciously. Hearing this, Natsume looked away, bangs covering his gleaming ruby eyes.

"I just asked…I just asked coz she is Youichi's governess. Youichi likes her too much." Natsume said at the end. It wasn't just Youichi who had loved her, he had loved her as well. And he still loved her, more than anyone else.

"I see!" Ruka said, concerned this time. "But don't worry! I'll definitely take her here after the marriage! Then Youichi can see her regularly." Ruka said, again beaming, imagining Mikan as his bride. Hearing this, Natsume's heart broke in to pieces.

"_After the marriage?" _Natsume thought. Ruka had planned everything. Natsume could see that. Breaking all those hopes of Ruka, Natsume would never gain a satisfying life. Natsume knew that as well. So he started to say the most difficult group of words that he had ever said in his whole life. "_This is for her and Ruka." _Natsume thought before starting his talk.

"Then… it's ok with me. Do whatever you like…" Natsume said and Ruka beamed._ "But just don't hurt her. If you do, I'll never hesitate to take her back to me." _Natsume thought. He wanted to say that aloud, but he couldn't. He had to hide it in his hearts core.

"Thank you Natsume! Then I'll arrange everything for my wedding! I know she'll accept me. You are my spirit Natsume! You always give me faith when I've lost it! Thanks a lot Natsume!" Ruka was flying with happiness, And Natsume just smirked. How could he smile?

"Then stop it already and go arrange things. Remember you have to ask your **bride **first." Natsume said, uttering the word "bride" painfully.

"Hai!" Ruka said as he walked outside the room, smiling gratefully at Natsume. Then Natsume was left alone in the darkness. Not for a short, but for the eternity. It was just like yesterday when he'd thought that some light was coming in to his life. But today, things had gone worse than they usually were. He was alone again, alone for good. Then suddenly his chest started aching. He touched his chest and tried to bear the pain. This wasn't new to him. But that day, his pain had been doubled.

0000000000-0000000000

"Tsubasa! Where the hell are you!..."

Tsubasa heard someone calling out his name through his dream world. He was currently sitting inside his watchman's hut, watching out everything perrrrfectly. Or should I say, he was sleeping inside his watchman's hut, watching everything in his dream perrrrrrrrfectly? Yeah of course, he had been sleeping peacefully until Misaki broke his peaceful dreamland in to slices.

"Oh! Darn it! Misaki! What the hell! You shouldn't hav-…."

Tsubasa was cut off when the reality struck his mind.

"_Oh! God! Rescue me! I had been sleeping at the working hours!" _Tsubasa prayed as he opened his eyes, only to see a pink haired girl with a demonic look on her eyes.

"Ah! You were sleeping! I'm sorry for disturbing! But…Mmmm… GO THERE AND OPENE THE GATES ALREDY! SOME ONE IS SHOUTING OUT THERE! AND AFTER THAT GO TO HELL WITH YOUR DREAMS!" Misaki shouted out loud and Tsubasa's ears bled.

"H-hai" said Tsubasa, sweating furiously.

Then he went to the gates and opened it, revealing a grinning, messy haired guy. Seeing him, Tsubasa's mouth opened in the shape of "O".  
>"Oh it's you then!" Tsubasa said, grinning. Then the messy haired guy looked at Tsubasa, still with his wide grin.<p>

"Yep! It's me! Natsume-san had called me to attend the party. So as his personal secretary, I came here. Is there anything wrong Senpai?" The smiling guy said as Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

"Koko-kun! It's really a huge pleasure to see you here! You've come to join the party, right? Come on in! Natsume-Sama should be waiting for you!" Misaki said as she approached Koko, knocking down Tsubasa, anime style.

"Hai!" Koko said and went inside, smiling at everyone whom he met inside.

He was approaching Natsume's office room to see if he was there when he was greeted by a series of coughing. Someone was coughing inside Natsume's office room. And Koko…he absolutely knew who that was.

"Natsume-san?" Koko asked as he hurriedly went inside the unlocked room. Then he saw it, the usual scene that he saw everyday in the office. Natsume was coughing dangerously, and his palm was covered with blood. He was coughing up blood. Then Koko went near him. Then Natsume was able to stop coughing and looked at Koko, pain was visible in his gleaming red eyes.

"Koko? When did you arrive?" Natsume asked, reaching the sink to wash his blood coated hands.

"Just now Natsume-san. Did you get your medicine on time?" Koko asked, concerned.

"I stopped it." Natsume simply answered, coming out from the bathroom.

"What? You're saying that you stopped getting medicine? You wanna die?" Koko asked with wide eyes. Then Natsume looked at him, depressed.

"What happened Natsume-san? I can see that something isn't right. Tell me. Maybe I might be able to help you!" Koko asked, he sounded serious this time.

"Stop reading my mind Kokoroyomi!" Natsume threatened Koko. Koko was always like that. He enjoyed reading Natsume's mind. He had no real ability to do that, but he could see everything clearly from Natsume's eyes. That was why Natsume called him a mind reader.

Maybe, he had gain that ability coz he was the closest person to Natsume, other than Mikan though. Koko followed Natsume wherever he went. Sometimes Natsume found this annoying, but he could say nothing coz he was his personal assistant.

"I wasn't. I can see that you're in trouble. I'm willing to help you Natsume-san!" Koko said out again.

"I need no help Koko. I'm fine alone. Loneliness isn't new to me. And my pain cannot be healed. It'll punish me until my death. But I can be happy that my death isn't so far away. I have a little time left to live with this pain. Stoppage of getting medicine will help to reduce that little time into a very little time." Natsume said in his husky voice. Hearing this Koko's smiling face went dumb.

"Then what'll happen to Youichi? Who will take care of him, if you die like this?" Koko asked, astonished.

"I'll hand him up to Ruka and **Mikan** to take care of him." Natsume said as he imagined Mikan taking care of Youichi as Ruka's bride. Hearing this Koko's eyes widened.

"Mikan? Who is that? Is that a girl?" Koko asked. He was astonished this time even more. Then Natsume looked at Koko's widened eyes.

"Are you deaf or something? Have you heard of a guy whose name is Mikan?" Natsume asked, irritated to death. (Koko may haven't heard of a guy named Mikan, but I've heard of one, Natsume! And he is George Lawrence Mikan (1924-2005), an American basketball player. You may have heard of him, reader! However, this is the Victorian era 1837 to 1901 so it's reasonable to say that there was no male named Mikan-sorry for adding things to ruin this serious moment! Ha-ha…..).

"I-I was just surprised to hear a female name out of your mouth. You've never uttered a female name before, especially a girl's name. That's why. Anyways Natsume-san, who is that Oh-So-Lucky girl?" Koko asked, winking sarcastically. Natsume saw it and his anger reached its peak.

"Do you have a death wish?" Natsume asked, threatening Koko to death. Koko was sweating by now.

"O-oh! I-I w-was j-just j-joking! Never mind, Natsume-san, Imai san told me to give these medicine to you. And he told me to look if you are skipping your dosage. He'll come and see you after the party." Koko said, handing the medicine to Natsume.

"Tell him not to come." Natsume said and threw the pack of medicine in to the fireplace. Koko looked at the burning pack, astonished. But Koko didn't questioned him of what he did.

"Natsume-san, who is this Mikan girl?" Koko asked, curious. Hearing this, Natsume gave him a death glare. Koko started sweating again.

"I-I w-was jus-…." Koko started.

"Ruka's bride." Koko was cut off by Natsume's simple explanation.

"W-what! Ruka's gonna marry? When? How?" Koko asked, astonished as ever.

"I don't know. But the wedding will take place soon." Natsume said out drily as his chest started aching again.

"What the hell…He never told me about that! He's gonna die young! Anyways, who's this new character Mikan? She must be a witch to take over our bunny-boys heart!" Koko said, mocking.

"Yeah. She really is a witch." Natsume said dreamily. "_That's why she could overtake my heart."_ Natsume thought. By looking at Natsume's eyes, Koko could understand something. "_This girl must be special!" _Koko thought, curious.

"Who is she? And how did she entered the scene?" Koko asked suspiciously.

"She's Youichi's governess." Natsume said drily, his pain was visible in his hoarse voice. "_She is my little governess." _That's what Natsume wanted to say, but now he was…he was unable to say that.

"Youichi's governess? When did he have a governess? How did Ruka get involved with her?" Koko was asking frequent questions, much to Natsume's irritation.

"Now shut it or I'll shut it for good!" Natsume shouted out, angrily. Koko was sweating for the third time by now.

"I-I'm s-sorry Natsume-san! I was just-…" Koko was saying.

"Yeah, yeah…you were just… I'm sick of it now Koko! Now leave my sight!" Natsume said out in pain. It was a pain for him when someone asked about Mikan. Then Koko left the room, wondering why Natsume went so wild hearing of Mikan. "_She must be really very special!". _Koko thought as he left the room. After Koko had left, Natsume stepped out of his room as well. Then he walked directly to the main door to get out of the mansion. Suddenly Misaki appeared in the scene.

"Natsume-Sama, Where are you going in this late hour? Won't you be at the party tomorrow?" Misaki asked, astonished. Then Natsume looked at her, stopping in his way.

"I'll be back before the night fall. I don't need to have dinner." Said Natsume and went away. Then he took his horse from the stable and hopped on it and rode towards the gates. Then it was Tsubasa who came to the scene.

"Natsume-san, are you leaving?" Tsubasa asked, surprised.

"Just open this crappy gates and go to hell!" Natsume shouted out, angrily. Hearing this, Tsubasa's sweat dropped and quickly opened the gates. Then Natsume rode through the gates hurriedly. He couldn't remain at that house until his dream get dissolved in front of his own eyes. He really wanted to say farewell to his so-called tragic life.

Meanwhile, someone was knocking the door of the guest room where Hotaru was in.

"Who?" Hotaru asked as she looked up from the paper which contained the list of invited families.

"I'm Ruka…!" The person said softly. Then Hotaru put that paper down and went to the door.

"Come in, Nogi…" Hotaru said stoically, opening the door for Ruka to come in. Then Hotaru looked at Ruka's eyes, as Ruka blushed crimson.

"So what Nogi?" Hotaru asked, again emotionlessly.

"I-I want you to do me a favor!" Ruka said and again blushed coz Hotaru was looking directly at his eyes.

"What?" She asked simply, without braking the eye contact.

"I-I want you to help me to get Sakura as my partner at tomorrow's party!" Ruka said at once as Hotaru's eyes widened.

"What are you saying? Are you out of your mind? Mikan is a servant here, so how can she attend the party?" Hotaru asked, emotionlessly as ever.

"I've already taken permission from Natsume. And she'll not be a servant here for a long. I-I have decided to take her out of here." Ruka said, blushing furiously as Hotaru stayed, thunderstruck. She'd never being in such a shock in her whole life.

"How?" Hotaru asked, trying hard to be steady. Something that Ruka said had the ability to send a sensation of pain through her spine. She didn't know why, though. Then Ruka looked down, bangs covering his blushing eyes.

"I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna take her…as my…bride." Ruka said at last. He didn't know why it was too difficult for him to say this fact to Hotaru. But he felt a sensation of guilt for saying that to Hotaru. But he didn't know why.

Hearing those stammering words of Ruka, Hotaru felt dizzy. She felt as if she was going to fall in any minute. She felt her heart thumping loudly. Then she unconsciously lifted her arm to her chest. She didn't know why. After a long pause, Hotaru managed to say something.

"I'll do whatever I can." That's all what Hotaru could say. Then she pushed Ruka out of the room and closed the door at his face.

"Imai…!" She could hear Ruka calling her name. But she was too desperate to answer. Then she leaned to the wall and closed her eyes. "_What's happening to me?"_ Hotaru thought as she touched her fast beating chest.

"I'm acting like a typical women!" She said to herself and forcefully pushed her thoughts aside. Then she went to her closet and took out a dress. Then went straightly to Mikan's room. For heaven's sake Mikan never locked her room, so that Hotaru could break in to Mikan's room easily.

Mikan was currently looking out of the window, sitting on the window sill. She was waiting until the exact time to reach **her and his** sakura tree, when Hotaru broke in to the room with cold violate eyes.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked surprised. She never expect Hotaru to come inside her room. She had been the one who always ran in to Hotaru's room. But now! Hotaru had come by herself.

Then Hotaru threw the gown she brought on the bed and started stepping away. Seeing this Mikan went dim and started her questioning.

"What's this Hotaru?" Mikan asked out cutely. Then Hotaru looked at her with cold eyes.

"I's a ball gown. Can't you see that?" Hotaru asked out coldly. Her voice had gain an unusual coldness then.

"I see it. But what for?" Mikan asked again. Then Hotaru looked at her eyes and started.

"Nogi wants you to be his partner at tomorrow's party. So be ready for that." Said Hotaru and went away after giving her a cold look once again.

"W-what?" Mikan asked out loudly but Hotaru had left already.

Then Mikan looked at the dress and then at the lonely Sakura tree. She couldn't think what to do. She was longing to attend that party, but not as Ruka's partner. She wanted to be "his" partner. But now, she could attend that, but as Ruka's partner. She wanted to refuse this. But she was too afraid to do so. The only thing that came to her mind was running to **their** sakura tree.

So she ran, ran as fast as she could. She wanted to see his face, she wanted to say this to him. She wanted to ask him what to do. Then she stopped in front of it. But no one was waiting there for her. She couldn't see his angelic crimson orbs gleaming in the dark. She knew he wasn't there.

"Natsume…" She called out softly. If he was there, he would come out of the shadows and kiss her lips. So that she perfectly knew that he wasn't there. She then hurried back in to the house and went straightly in to his room. She never thought to go inside his room, but she couldn't stop herself by doing so. But he wasn't there also. The fireplace was still gleaming in the darkness. That blaze reminded Mikan of something…

"Natsume…Where are you?" Mikan asked out again, her voice was shaky. Then she sat on his armchair and closed her eyes. She was waiting for him… But he…

000000000000000000-000000000000000000

It was the midnight when the guards of the Hyuuga mansion saw a dark figure on a horseback. Then the guards opened the gates and that horse was ridden in to the stable. Then the rider came inside the house and went in the direction of his bed room. Then he removed his over coat and lighted the dead fire. He looked at the blaze. He could still see the ash of that medicine pack. Why had he come back? He had wanted to say farewell to his life. But something stopped his mind from doing that. He wanted to die for some reason, at the same time, he wanted to live for someone. And that was why he'd returned.

After staying a few minutes like that, he turned in to the other side and went to his armchair. Then suddenly he saw someone sitting on it. He could see who that was even in that deep darkness. Her brunette hair was dazzling in the firelight. Seeing her, his heart missed a beat.

"**Mikan…**" he said softly. Then he approached her and knelt down in front of her. Seeing her like this he could not hold himself from caressing her soft face. Then he could feel that she was starting to move.

"Natsume…" She was saying softly, still with her eyes closed. Then Natsume waited a moment and lifted her from the chair, bridal style. And then he stepped out of his room. Then Mikan unconsciously encircled her arms around Natsume's neck as she was carried in to her own room. After a moment, Natsume was inside her room. Then he put her on the bed and turned to go when he felt like his arm was held by someone. Then he looked at Mikan. She was dragging his hand. Seeing that, he turned to her and moved forward, kneeling down beside her. He leaned his face closer to hers and looked at her peacefully sleeping face. Then he brushed his lips on hers softly and he removed her hand from his. After that he moved away from her, saying "_**I love you**_" softly at her sleeping figure. Maybe this would be the last time he saw her like that… Like just Mikan….Not as Ruka's bride…

00000000000000000000-00000000000000000000

**Well people! Chapter 10 is finished! There are 4500+ words! I can't believe that I've written this much! Anyways, how was the chapter? Was it cool! Or was it nothing? Tell me that, okay? And yeah, this story is nearing its end. But don't worry I'll do my best to keep you satisfied at the end. According to my holy calculations, there will be 14 chapters including the epilogue. Will that be boring? Tell me so that I can make it shorter. :(**

**Plus, I've finished creating the plot, for heaven's sake!**

**And guys! I've an idea to start another story, a modern one this time.. I'm working on its plot currently. I'm thinking of publishing it after this. Anyways, I hope you'll stay on with that story also. **

**And oh! Thanks for your reviews! And please keep reviewing coz they make me strong! Plus it's your review that force me to continue this story. So please say whatever you wanna say about this! Anything! Even a criticism! :)**

**And my special thanks goes to-**

**12star98na, FloorCita, nekomini, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, Barajou no hoshi, Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki**

**-For staying with my story and reviewing it.**

**LOVE you all… **


	11. Left in the dark

**Left in the dark**

_He leaned his face closer to hers and looked at her peacefully sleeping face. Then he brushed his lips on hers softly and then he removed her hand from his. After that he moved away from her, saying "__**I love you**__" softly at her sleeping figure. Maybe this would be the last time he saw her like that… Like just Mikan….Not as Ruka's bride…_

The next day came towards her. The sparkling sun was taking glimpses of her angelic figure through the opened window. She opened her eyes and turned to the other side of her bed. She was stroking the bed, searching for someone. But she found none. No one was sleeping beside her. But she had felt something the day before. She had felt as if he was there beside her…She had felt as if he was caressing her face…as if he was kissing her lips…But no one was there in that morning. Thinking of that, she felt a sudden pain. And then she opened her eyes only to see the radiant sunshine. The sun was shining as usual, but she felt that something unusual was gonna happen, sooner or later…

"That should be my imagination… He hasn't come inside my room." Mikan thought as she hit her head. Then something struck her mind.

"But wait a second! Didn't I go to his room yesterday? Yeah, I can remember that! But I don't remember the time when I arrived here in my room. When did I come here?" Mikan started thinking. Then she came to a conclusion all by herself.

"Maybe I was too dizzy at that time. That's why I can't remember that now!" Mikan said to herself. Then she started wandering about Natsume.

"He wasn't there at home yesterday night… What could have happened to him? Oh! Kami! Save him! Save him for me! Save him for my love!" Mikan prayed as she closed her eyes. Then again some other thing hit her mind.

"Oh! Kami! Today is the day! Today is the day of that party thing! Oh! What should I do?" Mikan cried out loud. Then she went to her closet and brought out the gown which had been given by Hotaru. It was a beautiful blue dress with sparkling white gems on it. Seeing it closely, Mikan's eyes widened.

"Oh! Hotaru! It's so gorgeous!" That's all she could say. Then she started visualizing of her, wearing this, her arm was held by him…He was him, not Ruka. Thinking of Ruka and his invitation… His invitation to be his partner, Mikan's pleasure became faded. "No can do!" Mikan shouted out loud. But how could she refuse that. Ruka was her friend, even though Ruka's intention wasn't to be her friend. "Maybe Ruka's invited me to that coz he likes me as a friend." Mikan said to herself. However there was much time before that splendid event. So she left the room, searching for Youichi after taking a short time bath.

She was walking through the dining hall when she heard her name being called.

"Mikan-chan! Come and take your breakfast! Looking for Youichi? He is here!" Anna called out loud and Mikan stopped. Hearing this, a stranger who was currently sitting on the dining table raised his head to look at the person called "Mikan". Then Mikan looked at the stranger and he smiled.

"So you are this **Mikan** girl!" the person said while smiling. Hearing that, Mikan looked at the person suspiciously. "_What's he talking about? This Mikan girl?" _Mikan thought as she smiled politely at the stranger.

"Yes. Do I know you, sir?" Mikan asked out formally. Then the stranger shook his head, still grinning.

"No…You don't know me. Anyways, I'm Koko! Natsume-san's private secretary! Or you can say Personal Assistant." Koko said smiling as he examined Mikan, carefully. "_Mmmm…I see why she is so special for our arrogant young Master" _Koko thought as he took his eyes away from Mikan.

"So Mikan-chan, come and join the breakfast! We can talk more while taking it!" Koko said as he gestured Mikan to sit. Seeing this, Mikan came forward and sat down. Then Koko started while eating. (It's not a good habit, though)

"You'll be at the party today, right?" Koko asked suspiciously. His intension was to dig out the secret between Natsume and Mikan. Hearing this, Mikan started to weave an answer.

"Mmmm…Yeah…I think so…" Mikan said out stammering.

"What do you mean by that? Are you not sure of it?" Koko asked, curious. Then Mikan gathered her words.

"Actually…Ruka-Pyon invited me to be his partner at the party…" Mikan answered uncomfortably. Hearing this Koko couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what? Ruka-Pyon? Wow! It's really suited to our bunny-boy!" Koko said, laughing loudly. At this time, Mikan was too humiliated.

"N-no, I just call him by that coz he is…he is cute!" Mikan said, again stammering, trying to hide her shame. "_My stupid mind! Why the hell did I say it in front of him!" _thought Mikan and hit her head inside of her mind.

"Oh!Oh! So you think that he is cute? Wow!" Koko asked, sarcastically, trying to read Mikan's thoughts. Hearing this Mikan went dim.

"W-what! No…not that! I was just saying…" Mikan started.

"No…No…I need no explanation. I was just joking!" Koko said, smiling. Then Mikan started to ask an important thing from Koko. Of course it was important to her too much.

"By the way Koko-kun, do you know where Natsume is?" Mikan asked, concerned. She really wanted a satisfying answer for that. She was thinking of him all the time.

Hearing this, Koko's eyes widened. "_Natsume? She calls him Natsume? Natsume-san has never given permission to call him by his name to anyone before! Where did she get the permission from?" _Koko thought, curious to death. _"This matter is quite interesting!" _He added to his thoughts. Then he looked at Mikan to answer her question.

"He must be at his office room now. I saw him sitting by the fire, covered with papers. He is working and working all the time, you know. Anyways, why did you ask?" Koko asked, he wanted to know what was going on between those two. Then it was Mikan's time to answer.

"I-I asked that coz I-I couldn't meet him last night." Mikan answered without thinking. However this answer meant a lot to Koko.

"What? You are saying that you meet him every night, but yesterday you couldn't?" Koko asked, curious even more._ "I can't believe! Arrogant women-hater Natsume Hyuuga, meets a girl at night! Oh! God! Is this the end of the world?"_ Koko thought and hit his head to see if he was going mad.

Hearing his question Mikan went wild.

"W-what…what did you mean by that question? I-I can't understand that!" Mikan asked, thunderstruck. But in actuality, she could understand that well. She wanted to hide the fact that she met Natsume every night. Then Koko thought to put an end to this coz he had achieved what he wanted already.

"Okay, okay…Don't get it too seriously. I was just kidding! Anyway, now how's Youichi? He is a good student, right?" Like this Koko changed the topic forcefully. But deep in his mind he had this thought. "_Ah…So that's it! Poor Natsume-san! I wonder how he bears this up!" _Koko thought as he remembered Natsume, coughing up blood.

000000000000-000000000000

Then it came closer…closer and much closer… There were only two hours left before the party. The whole drawing room was sparkling with romantic candle lights. Everything was perfect and serine. And everyone was perfectly prepared, except for two certain people.

One was currently struggling to wear a ball gown and the other….the other was still sitting by the fire side of his room, coughing uncontrollably. Blood could be seen all over his palms. His shirt was wet with sweat. A bottle of medicine could be seen at his side. He was alone…all alone.

Meanwhile many noises could be heard from Mikan's room. She was trying hard to tie up the back of her sparkling ball gown. But she failed in her every attempt. She couldn't even hold the string which was there to use in tying the back of that gown. Mikan was sighing, crying and making many sounds. At the end she stopped her undying effort.

"Oh! Shit! I hate this crappy crummy gown!" Mikan shouted out loud. Then she threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes for a while.

"_What to do!...What!...What…! Ah…Got it! I'll creep into Hotaru's room like this, so that Hotaru will help me to tie this crap up!...But the case is that my back is opened! But it doesn't matter! No one will see me in the middle of this rush!" _thought Mikan and went towards the door. Then she opened her door softly and walked on tiptoe in the direction of Hotaru's room. To her pleasure, there was no one around. "Everyone should be inside the drawing room now! Ha-ha…Nice timing Mikan!" Mikan said to herself, but it was loud enough to be heard by a certain person.

"But not much nicer." Mikan heard someone say in a hoarse voice. She perfectly knew who that was. Then Mikan turned at him. He was standing behind her.

"Natsume…" Mikan said softly and walked towards him slowly without breaking the contact with his dazzling crimson eyes. Then she stopped in front of him and lifted her hand. Then she touched his face and caressed it affectionately. Then Natsume placed his hand on hers, stopping her from caressing his face. He took her arm by both of his hands and turned her to the other side. So that he was facing her back now. Then he took the strings of her gown and tied up the back of it, passionately. Then he turned her to his side. He looked at her hazel orbs. There were crystal tears on them. Seeing her tears, Natsume felt a sudden pain in his heart.

"You…Never cry before my eyes!" Natsume said out of the blue, wiping her tears. After that he started loosing his grip on her and started to move away when Mikan suddenly clutched his shirt, not letting him go.

"Natsume…Don't leave me like this! You said you won't leave me!" Mikan said as she buried her face on his chest, crying hard. Then Natsume raised her chin, looking in to her hazel orbs. Seeing her soft kissable lips, Natsume lost his control and he kissed her fully on the lips. Mikan was shocked by this but gradually she let him in. That kiss lasted for minutes until Natsume stopped kissing her suddenly. Something came up to his mind… he knew it was the truth. He must let her go. That was the thing which he remembered. Then he looked at her surprised eyes again. Mikan wanted to stay with him like that some more. But Natsume knew that he couldn't. He knew that this had to be the last time he kissed her. _"She is making it hard for me."_ Natsume thought, sighing painfully. Then he turned away from Mikan.

"You should never come towards me like that again. Now go… leave me **Mikan." **Natsume said out in his husky voice before he started walking away. Mikan was dumbfounded.

"Natsume…" she called out for him, but he'd already left into the darkness.

Then there was no need to find Hotaru. Natsume had already tied that up. Her gown… he tied up the back of her gown… If that had been another guy, she should have slapped him and called him a "Pervert". But it was….Natsume…

00000000000000-00000000000000

After a long pause, Mikan started walking towards her room. Her hand was on her chest. But her heart wasn't there inside her chest. Her heart was following him…

"_What did he mean by that? He wants me to leave him? He wants me to stay away from him? Does this have any connection with Ruka-Pyon's invitation? Is that why he said that kind of thing?" _Mikan thought endlessly. Her brain was twisted because of Natsume's mysterious words. She could see that there was a deep meaning within them. But she refused accepting that fact. "_I'm thinking of nonsense! He'll never leave me! Now quit thinking of that Mikan!" _ Mikan thought and went inside her room. Then she stepped towards the mirror and took a look at her perfectly tied up back. Seeing that, a sudden smile came to her lips. "_He is good at something…"_ Mikan thought as she smiled widely. She didn't know anything about the upcoming misery. Only he did…

After preparing her hair and all Mikan, stepped outside the room. To her extreme surprise, Hotaru didn't come to help her to dress up that day. She didn't know why. Hotaru had helped her to dress up for many parties before, but this day it was different. Then she thought to look up for Hotaru in her room, but then she pushed that thought away.

"_She might be at the party already."_ Mikan thought, stepping in the direction of the drawing room, where the party was being held.

Then she entered the hall, opening its huge doors softly. As always, she was late and all the invited families had arrived already. Then she stepped inside, scared. The whole hall was glittering with candle lights. Everything was perfect…except for one certain person's aching heart.

When Mikan stepped forward, all the people who were present in that party turned their heads to look at her. Not because she was late, but because something special about her had caught their eyes. Seeing this, Mikan looked at the on lookers, nervously.

"Oh! God she is beautiful!" someone said out loud. Hearing this, everyone nodded at each other in agreement. Hearing and seeing all those things, someone who had a blonde hair blushed crimson. He was so happy that this dazzling woman was gonna be his whole time partner.

Meanwhile the main door of the party banged opened again, revealing a pair of gleaming crimson eyes. Seeing that intruder, the whole hall went dim. He was wearing a shiny tuxedo and looked just like a prince.

"It's Natsume-san! You are looking so cool!" He could hear some crazy girl saying out loud.

"Tsk...Those crazy hags!" Natsume murmured, stepping forward. Then a pair of dazzling hazel eyes had the ability to stop him on his way. He then looked at her. He had wanted to force himself not to look at her again, but those hazel eyes and her angelic appearance was pleading him to look at her. He wanted to smile at her and say that she looked gorgeous, but he just couldn't. He had to force himself to ignore her. For her happiness and Ruka's…But not his…

Then he started stepping away again, much to Mikan's dismay.

After his arrival the party began. It was too noisy inside the party coz those noble families had to do too much talking with each other of many things. That was the only free time for them to do their talking, so that they used that time freely. Hearing those chitchats of his fellow noble people, Natsume was irritated to death. He was currently sitting in a dark corner of the hall, looking at his precious, time to time. But he made sure that she didn't see him coz he feared that she would come to him and make it difficult to him to ignore her. Then he suddenly saw that Ruka was nearing her. He knew that Ruka was coming to her coz he wanted to have the first dance with her. The ball was going to begin. And Natsume knew what he should do to make her dance with Ruka, not with him even though he wanted her to dance with him.

Then Ruka came to Mikan and stood in front of her, blushing as ever.

"M-May I have this dance?" Ruka asked stammering. Then Mikan's eyes widened. Then Mikan saw Natsume stepping out of the dark and reaching them. Her heart started to beat fast. She thought that he was coming to take her to the dance. She prayed for it. She never wanted to dance with Ruka. Ruka was still waiting for an answer, trembling.

And Mikan was waiting for Natsume… And all of a sudden, Natsume stopped in the halfway and grabbed another girl's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. And that girl was flying in happiness. And all the guests were thunderstruck. They never had seen that famous Natsume Hyuuga dragging a girl in to a dance. However that girl who was with Natsume was almost collapsed. She couldn't believe what was happening. "_I'm holding hands with Natsume-Sama! I'm….. I'm holding hands with Natsume-Sama!" _She was going mad. Natsume was irritated to death. But he had to do this…for her…

Seeing all these things, Mikan was almost fainted. She couldn't believe that Natsume was doing those things to her. He was holding hands with another before her eyes? She couldn't believe that! Tears were rising in her eyes. She was standing immovable in the midst of that noisy crowd. Ruka was astonished as well.

"Lucky girl! Natsume hasn't been with a girl like this before. He hated girls. This girl must be special to him!" Ruka said to Mikan, doubling her current pain. Those words were like daggers to her. "_This girl? Special to him? This perm haired girl? No…!" _Mikan thought out in anger. She could go forward and twist the neck of that girl to death. But what if Ruka was true? Those were the thoughts which came to her mind. Then she looked again at that dancing couple and dragged Ruka in to the dance as well, wiping her tears angrily. She never had an intention to dance with Ruka, but Natsume's sudden change made her do that, which was Natsume's complete intention. His efforts were succeeded. Mikan was finally dancing with Ruka. Seeing this Natsume sighed. He was happy that his effort was a success, but seeing Ruka holding Mikan's waist, Natsume could feel a huge explosion inside his heart. This was his first step in to the darkness.

00000000000000000000-00000000000000000000

After the dance, Mikan lifted her head to see if Natsume was there, but she found none. He was nowhere to be found. And so was that perm haired girl. Seeing that, Mikan's anger went to its peak. "_He must be playing with his new doll!"_ Mikan thought, gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile Natsume was inside his bedroom, coughing up dangerously. His chest was aching unusually. He'd threatened that perm haired girl to take her crappy figure away from the mansion already coz he wanted to create hatred towards him within Mikan's mind. If Mikan saw her afterwards within the party she would think that there was nothing between Natsume and that perm headed girl. So that Mikan would keep hopes on him again. Therefore Natsume wanted to give her the idea that Permy had left the party with him and were enjoying themselves. So that she would hate him. That was what he thought and that was what he planned.

Yes…he was enjoying…he was enjoying the gloom of his life. He was enjoying the pain of his heart…

000000000000000000-000000000000000000

After a short while, Ruka came to Mikan, blushing again.

"S-Sakura…" Ruka said, blushing even more. Then Mikan stepped down from her dream world and looked at Ruka's blushing face.

"Ruka-Pyon! Where have you been?" Mikan asked surprised to see Ruka all of a sudden.

"I-I was looking for a better place to say you something!" Ruka said out finally, stammering. Then Mikan looked at Ruka, astonished.

"What? To say something to me? What's that Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan asked. Then Ruka grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her through the hall and stepped outside the house. Mikan was astonished by his sudden outburst.

"Ruka-Pyon! What was that for? Why are we here?" Mikan asked, looking directly at Ruka's eyes. A slight anger could be seen within her voice. Then Ruka suddenly held both hands of her.

"S-Sakura, I want you to marry me!" Ruka said out finally as Mikan felt as if she was gonna fall in any minute. Then she gathered her words.

"W-what!" Mikan asked, her eyes were widened due to her shock.

She was longing to hear those words… But not through Ruka's lips…She wanted to hear those words through his lips…In his hoarse voice…But what was that? Ruka was asking her hand in marriage! She couldn't believe that. And she didn't want that to be true.

"S-Sakura…Don't you like me? Tell me if you don't like me!" Ruka said as he tightened the grip on her hands. Mikan looked at Ruka's eyes, his sapphire eyes, not crimson or they weren't gleaming as his. Then Mikan remembered something. Natsume was holding another girl… "_He must be enjoying his life with her currently" _Mikan thought again as a sense of anger went through her spine. But could she say yes to Ruka's proposal just because of her anger? Then Mikan started thinking, thinking what to do. Then she came to a conclusion. She would confirm his thoughts towards her and then she would think about Ruka's proposal. Then she gathered her words.

"R-Ruka-Pyon…I need some time to think of this proposal." Mikan said out at the end. Hearing this, Ruka's happiness went to its peak. "_She didn't refuse me! I can have hopes now!"_ Ruka thought as he flew with happiness.

"Okay Sakura…! I'll wait for your answer then!" Ruka said, surprisingly he wasn't stammering this time. Then he loosened the grip on Mikan's hands. Feeling this, Mikan took her hands from his hold at once and ran towards the house after giving him a faint smile. Ruka was happy to death…

After a few minutes, Mikan was inside her room, crying. She cried because Natsume had ignored her throughout the party. She cried 'cause Natsume had danced with another at the party. She cried 'cause Ruka was asking her to marry him instead of Natsume. She was becoming miserable once again in her life.

She then changed in to her silky night gown and went towards her window. She looked at their lonely Sakura tree. She was longing to meet him up there again. But what if he had a date already? Mikan was crying, crying hard by then. Then she wiped her tears and stepped out of the room. She wanted to find him. She wanted to ask him why he did that to her.

After a short while she was in front of his door. After finding that it was unlocked, Mikan opened the door forcefully, revealing a topless Natsume. But Mikan didn't care. She didn't care that he was topless. And she was wearing her silky night gown. She didn't care of that also. Then she approached him, anger was within her teary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, trying hard to hold himself from wiping her teary eyes.

"What? I'm doing what I have to do right now! Now answer me Natsume! Why the hell did you ignore me?" Mikan asked, anger could be clearly seen in her eyes. Then Natsume looked at her, his crimson eyes were shining in the darkness of that room.

"I did what I wanted to do." Natsume answered, trying hard to be cold towards her. Hearing this, Mikan's anger widened.

"What is that supposed to mean? You said that you won't leave me! But now you're breaking your promise?" Mikan shouted out loud, crying even more. Natsume's heart exploded, seeing her warm tears.

He didn't want to make her cry. But he just had to continue this mess.

"I never promised you that. And don't think about past few days again. Just forget them, coz I was just playing with you." Natsume said at last, uttering the last words arduously. Hearing this, Mikan's eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating…Her breath stopped tickling her nose… She felt as if she was dying…

"Y-You were playing with me? You were playing with my feelings? Why did you do that to me Natsume? Why?" Mikan asked out, crying even harder. Natsume wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips to calm her down. But he just couldn't.

"I did that coz I felt like doing it to you." Natsume answered, his voice was shaky. Hearing this Mikan went deaf.

"What? You…I hate you Natsume! I hate you than any other! I hate you…" said Mikan and ran away from him, ran away from his life…

Having heard what she'd said, Natsume's heart started exploding…

"_You hate me? That's what I wanted Mikan… You'll cry now…but you'll be happy in the end…Be happy with him…" _Natsume thought as he sat on his bed, sighing in pain. He knew that it was the end on their story, even though it wasn't a happy one. Maybe…It would be his end as well... coz all his hopes had flew away from him. Then he had no hope in his life… He was all alone and she…hated him…

"_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me…"_

000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000

**So people! This is the end of 11****th**** chapter! 4200+ words! Did you like it? Tell me that kay? Do you think that Mikan will accept Ruka's proposal?**

**Anyways, I need to thank everyone who read this story.**

**And my special thanks goes to:-**

**12star98na, FloorCita, nekomini,** **michikuchi, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, Barajou no hoshi, Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki**

**-For staying on with my story and reviewing it.**


	12. Forever alone

**Forever alone**

"_I hate you Natsume! I hate you than any other!"_

She was thinking of what she'd said earlier, crying harder than ever. She felt as if her whole life was ruined. The person whom she'd loved the most had cheated on her feelings. She couldn't believe a single thing.

"_He played with me? Everything was a joke? Our meetings were fakes? His words were false? Oh! Kami! Why do you torture me each time?" _Mikan thought, crying her eyes out. She wanted to run away…far away from him…from the gaze of his ruby eyes. She couldn't believe that the faithfulness that she'd seen inside his crimson eyes was a fake one. Because of him, she experienced something novel in her life. And then she was experiencing the most painful sensation that she had had in her whole life, just because of him. To her, she was a living dead. To her, her life had been ended. She didn't want to live further. She didn't want to feel the pleasure of life either. She wanted to throw her life away just as a piece of paper.

"Why did you do that to me Natsume? Why...! You knew that….You knew that I loved you from my whole heart, but you…..You threw me away like that? I can't believe that Natsume! How can I live further with this burned down heart of mine? How can I live with that outpouring love I had towards you? How! Answer me Natsume! Answer me now! Don't tell me that everything is gone now! I can't love anyone else now! I've written your name on my heart! I can't erase that Natsume! I can't erase you from my mind! I can't stop loving you Natsume! I want to hate you…but I can't!" Mikan cried out loud, sighing in pain. The love she'd had towards him was irremovable. She knew that fact, yet she wanted to quit thinking of him. She wanted to quit loving him. Then suddenly something struck her mind.

"_I'm leaving this place in this instance!" _Mikan thought at once, wiping her tears. This was a hard decision for her but she couldn't remain here until she met that pair of crimson eyes again. She wanted to move far away from him. Then she reached her trunk and opened it. Then drag it to her closet and filled it with some of her clothes hastily. She was packing her clothes until a new figure came to the scene.

"What are you doing?" A sweet little voice called out as Mikan raised her head and turned to face the intruder. Seeing him, her eyes widened in horror. Youichi was standing before the door, holding his teddy bear cutely.

"Are you going somewhere?" Youichi asked out sleepily as Mikan froze. She'd completely forgotten about him. She knew that Youichi would never like the idea of her leaving him. Then he came closer and hugged Mikan with his small hands. Mikan was crying by then. She cried so hard, wrapping her arms around Youichi, tightly. Then Youichi looked at her eyes, astonished.

"Are you crying?" He asked as he wiped her tears with his little palms. Then Mikan hugged him again, crying even harder.

"I'm sorry Yo-chan! I was just….." Mikan was saying.

"No need to say sorry to me. You've never done anything wrong. I came here to ask if I could sleep here with you…I'm so scared of thundering out there…" Youichi said out cutely, cutting off Mikan's apology. Then Mikan looked at Youichi's eyes.

"Of course you can Youichi!" Mikan said through her tears. If it wasn't for Youichi, she might have gone so far from the mansion. But Youichi made her stop on her way. Then Youichi climbed her bed and closed his eyes, holding his bear tightly. Seeing this, Mikan's heart started aching endlessly. How could she leave him like this? Then she sat on the bed and lay down beside Youichi, looking at his closed puppy dog eyes. Then she placed her arm around Youichi, hugging his little figure tightly and forced herself to close her teary eyes. But she couldn't sleep. She wanted to cry more and more. Her heart was aching endlessly. But at the end her teary eyes found their way to sleep. She slept there beside Youichi, cradling him in her gentle arms.

Everyone in the mansion was asleep, except for one certain pair of crimson eyes. Those eyes were kept opened for the whole night. At the end those eyes started walking in the direction of her room. He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't do so. After a few seconds, he was standing before her door. Then he opened the door knob and found out that the door was unlocked. He stepped inside the room, staring at the sleeping angelic figure. Even in that pitch black gloom, he could clearly see her dazzling brunette hair. And then suddenly he saw another figure sleeping beside her. He could recognize him as well. So he moved closer. And then he looked at the sleeping brunette again. His heart was pounding so fast as if it was saying him to caress her adorable sleeping face. But he knew he couldn't. Then he sat on the bed beside Youichi, and took his hand in his, caressing it gently.

"Nii-san?" Youichi said out sleepily, opening his sleepy eyes cutely. Then Natsume suddenly placed his finger on Youichi's mouth, sighing him to be quiet.

"Shshh…hush Youichi! She'll wake up!" Natsume said out softly, patting Youichi's head with the other hand. Then Youichi looked at Natsume's eyes directly.

"She was crying." Youichi whispered. Hearing that, Natsume's heart began to ache.

"I know." Natsume whispered in return.

"You know? How?" Youichi asked, curious. Then suddenly Mikan changed her position and turned to Youichi's side, facing Natsume. But she never opened her eyes, much to Natsume's relief.

"Hush! You almost made her wake up! Now close your eyes and sleep." Said Natsume and turned to leave as Youichi grabbed his hand, dragging him to his side. Feeling this, Natsume turned again and looked at Youichi, surprised.

"Now what?" Natsume asked softly, not willing to make Mikan wake up.

"Stay here nii-san." Youichi said out cutely as Natsume's eyes became wide.

"What?" Natsume asked, wide eyed.

"Sleep beside me nii-san! I want you to stay with me tonight." Youichi said, much to Natsume's astonishment. He couldn't think of what to say. Youichi was asking him to sleep with Mikan on the same bed? He couldn't believe that.

"But there's no enough room for me on this bed. Three people can't sleep on the same bed!" Natsume said out softly, trying hard to make Youichi realize the situation.

"We can manage that nii-san! Oh! Please!" Youichi said, positioning his puppy dog eyes on Natsume's eyes. Youichi knew that Natsume could never refuse something when he showed those pleading eyes to him.

"Okay then. But promise me that you'll never tell her a single thing about this." Natsume said, finally.

"Okay! Deal!" Youichi said out blissfully. Then Natsume laid himself beside Youichi, putting his hand around Youichi's shoulder. Mikan was sleeping soundly next to Youichi. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around Youichi's shoulders, touching Natsume's arm which was already there around Youichi. Having felt that, Natsume sighed. "_If only she knew I was here!" _Natsume thought as a feeling of pain went through his body. Now there they were sleeping. Mikan, Youichi and Natsume. All on the same bed. Mikan and Natsume… they both were hugging Youichi, unconsciously touching each other…

After a half an hour or so, Youichi opened his eyes only to find himself flattened against two bodies.

"Oh gosh! I can't breathe! These two are flattening me! I can't stay here any further!" Youichi said out softly, looking at those two peacefully sleeping figures. They were holding hands over Youichi's head. Then Youichi carefully climbed down the bed, softly, not making any single sound that had the ability to make them wake up.

"Sleep there you two! I'll sleep here." Youichi said out softly, pointing the couch which was at a corner of the room. Then he lay on that couch and closed his eyes with a smug smile. "_Have a very good night nii-san!"_ Youichi thought as he drifted to his dream land.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Putting an end to an endless night, the rays of the morning were pouring through the glassy window, drowning the sleeping figures in that sunlit room. Feeling that blissful atmosphere, the possessor of those gleaming crimson orbs, opened his eyes only to find himself sleeping against a soft porcelain figure. His hands were wrapped around her slender body and her hair was spread all over his face. Her soft arms were tightly clutching his shirt and her brunette head was buried on his chest. There was no Youichi…There were only her and him. He couldn't believe that they'd spent the whole night like that, hugging each other tightly. "_Oh man! I was sleeping with her whole night? Like this? Good thing she doesn't know that!"_ Natsume thought, still staying in the same position. Then he looked at her heavenly figure which was wrapped smoothly around him. Seeing her like that, he couldn't hold himself from stroking her soft smooth skin.

"Mikan…" he whispered, caressing her face softly. Then he leaned to her sleeping face and kissed her cheek gently, making sure that she won't wake up. Then suddenly everything struck his mind. Everything which had happened the day before. "_She hates me…"_ Natsume thought as he recalled her words that she'd said the day before.

Then he gently removed her hands from his shirt and kissed her fully on the lips for the one last time. He knew that it definitely wound be the last time he kissed her. Then he climbed down the bed painfully. He never wanted to leave her. He wanted stay close to her forever like that. But he had to.

After that he looked at the sleeping figure for the last time and turned away only to see Youichi sleeping on the couch soundly. Then he went to him, smirking. He removed his blanket and raised him with both of his hands, smiling.

"You little wicked thing!" Natsume said, smirking. Feeling that, Youichi opened his eyes. Then Natsume looked at Youichi's sleepy face, still smirking.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Natsume asked, trying hard to hold his smile.

"What? I didn't! You two were chewing me like a rubber! That's why I left the bed! I wanted to have some sleep! Besides I thought you'd like it." Youichi said out cutely.

"Ah! You thought I'd like it! What an answer! You are a big man now, aren't you?" Natsume said, smirking. But in actuality he loved that.

Then Youichi looked directly at Natsume's eyes as if he was looking deeper in to him.

"Nii-san…Do you like her?" Youichi asked as Natsume's eyes widened.

"What?" Natsume asked, astonished.

"Do you like Mikan-chan?" Youichi asked out cutely. This was the hardest question for Natsume to answer. But he gathered it.

"Yes, I like her. I like her a lot." Natsume said out softly as Youichi's lips formed a smile.

"I knew that! I like her too!" Youichi said cheerfully and hugged Natsume tightly.

"Who taught you to be cheerful like this?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"She." Youichi replied, pointing Mikan's peacefully sleeping figure with his cute little forefinger. Then Natsume smiled gently at him.

"I see!" Natsume said, still smiling.

"Nii-san." Youichi said, dreamily as Natsume looked at him, wondering what he was gonna say.

"I want her to be my mom." Youichi said out finally. Hearing this Natsume's heart stopped beating.

"What?" Natsume asked, not believing a word.

"I want a family nii-san! I have father but no mom! I want her to be my mom nii-san!" Youichi said, pleading. Those words were piercing his heart like blades. What should he say? Mikan could never be his! But this child? What was he saying? Then Natsume collected his words.

"You will definitely have her as your mom Youichi." That was all he could say. "_But with another father, not me."_ He added in his thoughts. He never wanted to say that aloud. He never wanted to break that little child's heart.

"What? Are you serious? Can you promise me nii-san?" Youichi asked, beaming.

"Yes, I'll promise you that she'll be your mother in the near future." Natsume said, taking Youichi's hand in his. "_Coz my death is near Youichi." _Natsume thought as he tightened the hold of his hand.

"Thank You nii-san! I love you!" Youichi said and hugged Natsume tightly. Natsume patted Youichi's head, sighing in pain.

"Then I'll be leaving, kay? Don't say a word about this to her." Natsume said, kissing Youichi's temple and walked away after taking a glimpse of sleeping Mikan. Mikan knew nothing…Only thing she knew was that he hated her…

**-00000000000000000000-**

Mikan opened her eyes and she was greeted by the radiant sunshine. She knew that she was late again. She turned to the other side and saw that there was no Youichi on the bed. Then she sleepily got off the bed and went towards the radiantly coloured window. She sat on the window sill, looking at the endless sky. Her life was just like the sky. Once it was too merry and pleasurable, just like the sky which is coloured with a rainbow. But then again it became gloomy and desolate as the sky which is covered with damp clouds. She was sick of it then. She wanted to leave her life, but for some reason she couldn't. Her trunk was still opened and her clothes were spread all over the room. She couldn't leave coz she still was his employee. She still had to fulfill her duty. She could say farewell to her job, but she knew that Youichi needed her so badly. So she came to a conclusion.

"_I'll stay. And I'll say yes so Ruka-Pyon's proposal."_ Mikan thought at the end, sighing painfully. She didn't wanna do that, but that was the only way to get out of these problems.

"_If I marry Ruka-Pyon, I'll be able to forget Natsume someday."_ Mikan thought justifying her conclusion. It was impossible to her to forget Natsume, but she knew she had to do so.

"Mikan-chan…! Are you in there?" she heard someone call out for her. Then Mikan hurriedly wiped her suddenly risen tears and went to the door. Then she opened it softly, revealing widely smiling Nonoko.

"Good morning Mikan-chan! I heard that Youichi slept with you last night!" Nonoko said with a huge grin.

"Oh Nonoko-chan! Morning! And yeah, Yo-chan slept with me. He said that he was scared due to thundering." Mikan said, smiling at Nonoko.

"I see. Natsume-san wasn't at the bed room as well. I think that's why he'd come to you. Anyways, now take a quick wash and come downstairs. Ruka-san is waiting there for you." Nonoko ended up her speech. However something she said had the ability to take Mikan's attention.

"You said Natsume-san had been out last night?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"No…No one has seen him going out of the house. Maybe he was at the office room or something. However I saw him early in the morning. Why?" Nonoko asked, curious.

"Oh..No…No reason at all…!" Mikan said, trying hard to hide her interest towards Natsume.

"Okay! Now I'll be leaving! Better be hurry Mikan-chan! He is waiting!" Nonoko said, winking at Mikan and went out of the room hurriedly.

Then Mikan closed the door and leaned on it.

"He wasn't at the bed room last night or outside. Oh! I don't care! He must have been thinking how to trap another innocent girl!" Mikan said out loudly. But she knew nothing. She didn't know that he was sleeping beside her last night. She didn't know she was sleeping in his embrace throughout the night. She just knew nothing…

**-00000000000000000000-**

Ruka was waiting, waiting for so long for her to come. His heart was beating hard and fast. He was wondering what her answer would be. He prayed for a positive one. He prayed that she would accept his proposal. He prayed that she would accept him. After a few minutes, she came. She came to his sight. Seeing her stepping down the stairs, he stood up unconsciously. Then she stepped towards him, looking down at the floor.

"S-sakura!" Ruka said, stammering as usual. Then Mikan looked at Ruka's sweaty face.

D-did you think o-of my p-proposal?" Ruka asked, sweating endlessly.

"Yeah." Mikan answered faintly.

"Then what would you say?" Ruka asked, this time he had forgotten to stammer. Then Mikan looked at Ruka's eyes. She knew that this answer would change her whole life and she knew that it would cause her much pain. But she just had to say it.

"My answer is…my answer is…yes, I'll marry you Ruka-Pyon." Mikan said as Ruka jumped forward to hug her. He had never been in such happiness before. But underneath that happiness he had some weird feeling of which he didn't know. But he was happy after all. He hugged Mikan tightly. He tightened his hold until Mikan ran out of breath.

Unknown to them someone was watching the whole scene. His eyes were gleaming like fire. His fingers formed a fist. His heart was trembling with pain. But he could do nothing other than watching. He knew that it was his destiny. But he could bear no more, so that he stepped out of the scene and went inside his office room. He sat on his office chair and looked out dully at the blazing fire. He could hear his own heartbeat. He could feel his heart exploding. Everything was gone. He was all alone…

Then suddenly the door of the office room burst opened, revealing a pair of gleaming violate eyes.

"Imai?" Natsume asked, astonished. Then she looked at Natsume, accusingly.

"What happened between you two?" Hotaru asked soullessly. Hearing that, Natsume went dim.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume asked in his hoarse voice. Then Hotaru looked at him directly.

"You know what I mean. Don't hide things Hyuuga." Hotaru said emotionlessly as ever.

"How do I know what you meant?" Natsume asked as if he didn't know anything.

"Don't act as you know nothing Hyuuga. I'm asking you why she's accepted Ruka's proposal." Hotaru asked in her emotionless voice.

"Then ask that from her! Why the hell are you asking those from me? I have no connection with her!" Natsume said out in anger. Hearing that. Hotaru took out something from her pouch and shoved it in front of his face. Seeing that Natsume's eyes widened.

"Look at this and explain it." Hotaru said pointing the object which was on her hand. It was a photograph of Natsume kissing Mikan, the same one which she'd shown to Mikan in that night. Then Natsume looked away.

"How did you take this? Are you blackmailing me?" Natsume asked out in anger, still looking away. That picture was a pain for him.

"Look here Natsume..." Hearing his name through this stoic girl's lips, Natsume went dumb.

"I know you guys love each other. But what made her say yes to that proposal?" Hotaru added, concerned this time. Natsume looked away once again.

"I said I was playing with her feelings." Natsume said, still looking away.

"What?... Why?" Hotaru asked, astonished.

"Coz I was really playing with her feelings." Natsume said out finally. He never wanted to say the truth. Hearing this, Hotaru shook her head in disagreement.

"No…I know that's not the truth. You will never kiss a girl if you've no true feeling about her. Don't play dumb with me Natsume." Hotaru said, looking at Natsume's gleaming Ruby eyes.

Suddenly the door of that room opened again. Revealing an older guy with spectacles. Seeing the intruder Hotaru looked at him boringly, but deep in her there was a huge shock. She never thought that he would come here.

"Nii-san?" Hotaru said emotionlessly as ever.

Having seen the intruder, Natsume's eyes had gone wide.

"Imai?" Natsume asked, wide eyed. Then Sabaru Imai looked at Natsume after taking a glimpse of Hotaru.

"Natsume, I came here to talk with you about that." Sabaru said seriously.

"Later Imai." Natsume said and Sabaru nodded. Then he turned to Hotaru before leaving.

"Nice to see you here, sister." Sabaru said and left the room at once.

Natsume was still looking away. Then Hotaru looked at him. She knew that her brother was a doctor. But she couldn't picture why he'd come to see Natsume.

"Can you explain that?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"No" Natsume answered simply.

"Why are you making her suffer? She is suffering a lot. I know that. She said that she loved you. Now she's gonna marry another. Why do you torture her? You should…" Hotaru was saying.

"Stop it! I said stop it! I don't wanna hear a single word of that! I do all these things only coz I love her. I love her more than anyone else. You think she is the only one who's suffering? I'm suffering as well! Can't your icy eyes see that? You think that I'm so pleased with all these things?" Natsume said out finally. He couldn't hold himself from saying those things. He couldn't stand those things anymore. Hotaru was shocked to hear those things.

"So why do you ignore her?" Hotaru asked. Natsume had nothing to say to this.

"I do that coz I love her. Don't ask anything more." Natsume said out tiredly.

Then the door opened for the third time of that day. Natsume was pissed off because of that.

"Who the…Ruka?" Natsume asked astonished. Hearing that Hotaru went dim.

"Natsume!" Ruka said out beaming. And then he saw Hotaru, standing still before the office table.

"Imai? You here? I thought you'd left early in the morning." Ruka said and smiled at Hotaru. His whole day was brightened due to Mikan's answer.

Hearing him Hotaru turned to Natsume, ignoring Ruka.

"Then I'll be leaving…Natsume." Hotaru said and left the room even without taking a glimpse of Ruka.

"Natsume, what's with her?" Ruka asked after Hotaru's leaving.

"I don't know." Natsume said as he looked away from Ruka. He knew that Ruka had come to say that he was ready for his engagement with Mikan. He could say that by looking at his shimmering sapphire eyes.

"Natsume…She accepted my proposal! I'm so happy Natsume!" Ruka said at once, much to Natsume's dismay. Natsume didn't know how to act towards Ruka. But he had to do something to show that he was pleased of that.

"So Ruka…accept my congratulations!" Natsume said as he secretly clenched his fist. Ruka was beaming.

"Natsume..I'm gonna hold my engagement party as soon as possible. Maybe next week… I can't wait until I see her as my bride Natsume!" Ruka said out blissfully. Hearing this Natsume's heart started aching endlessly. But he barely managed to form a faint smile on his lips.

"That's great. I'll help you in anything. Where will you hold the party? If you want you can use my drawing room." Natsume asked, trying hard to hide his pain. His voice was steady. But his heart…his heart was shaking eternally.

Hearing this Ruka smiled radiantly at him.

"No Natsume! Thanks for asking! But I'll hold it in my house. I don't want you to suffer because of me." Ruka said gently, smiling as ever.

"Okay then. Do it as you wish." Natsume said, trying hard to be cheerful.

"Then I'll be going Natsume! Is that ok if I take your governess outside for shopping?" Ruka asked emphasizing the word governess. Hearing this Natsume's heart broke in to pieces.

"You don't have to take permission from me. She's your bride after all." Natsume said, uttering the word "bride" painfully.

"Thanks Natsume! You are a real friend! Bye then!" Said Ruka, smiling and went away. Everyone had left him. Natsume was finally alone…

Then he took the wine glass which was on the table and clutched it tightly until it broke in to pieces. The red wine was streaming down from his hand, mixing with the blood that was flowing from his wounded palm. He never felt the pain of his newly created wound coz the pain inside his heart was much stronger than the one on the palm.

His heart was wounded dangerously. He knew that it would never be healed. He was alone for the eternity…

**-00000000000000000000-**

**Yeah, people! 12****th**** chapter is over! I'm really very sorry for taking soooo long to update! Anyways, I'm back! So be happy! This story is nearing its end people. So be ready to cry! ( Ihi-ihi *Crying*). Don't worry! I said you, this won't be a tragedy! I'll reveal Natsume's problem in the next chapter. As I said there will be 14 chapters. Not much, right? Anyways! Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry if I made you cry in the 11****th**** chapter! And Barajou no hoshi, thanks for your long review!**

**And I'd like to thank:-**

**12star98na, FloorCita, sinables, nekomini,** **michikuchi, Barajou no hoshi, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, , Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki,**

**-For staying on with my story and reviewing it.**

…**..…Love you all…..…**


	13. Underneath the peaceful silence

**Underneath the peaceful silence**

_Then he took the wine glass which was on the table and clutched it tightly until it broke in to pieces. The red wine was streaming down from his hand, mixing with the blood that was flowing from his wounded palm. He never felt the pain of his newly created wound coz the pain inside his heart was much stronger than the one on the palm._

_His heart was wounded dangerously. He knew that it would never be healed. He was alone for the eternity…_

A week went swiftly after that incident. She was always there at home, preparing things for her so-called engagement party, but he was nowhere to be found. She wanted to know why he wasn't there at home, but she dared not to. Her heart was searching for him throughout the past week. Her body was seeking that familiar warmth throughout the whole time. But what could she do? A miserable new life was waiting for her…

"Natsume…" She whispered. She wished he was there behind her, hugging her from behind, kissing her neck passionately. But no… he wasn't there… Instead of him, there was…

"Sakura…!" Mikan could hear someone calling her name though her dreamy thoughts. She knew who that was. So she turned to the side of that intruder with a faint smile.

"Are you alright? You are sweating!" the intruder asked, worried of her current state. Then Mikan touched her forehead to see if she was actually sweating. Then she could feel the coldness of her sweat that was streaming down from her temple.

"Oh that…It's just because of these continuous works… I'm alright Ruka-Pyon! Don't think much about that!" Mikan answered, trying hard to be cheerful in front of her future husband. Then Ruka looked at her, concerned.

"You shouldn't do all these works by yourself! Now go and have some sleep! It's almost the evening! I'll tell someone to arrange these things. Now go! If not, you'll look worn out at tomorrow's party!" Ruka said with a radiant smile. Then Mikan nodded and went in the direction of her room, smiling dimly at Ruka.

After a few seconds Mikan was inside her room… Her little room that Natsume had given her… Now the time had come to leave it for good…the time had come to leave her memories of him… She didn't want to… but she forced herself to do that coz according to her knowledge, he had betrayed her.

"_That love was a one-sided love…He never had loved me…He was just playing with me… But Ruka-Pyon likes me…truly…So I'll try to like him…_

_But…but I'll never…never be able to…love him…" _Mikan thought, crying hard. By the next day she would be lawfully engaged to Ruka. There was no turning back. Her life was doomed…..

"Mikan-Chan…! Are you asleep?" She heard someone calling out for her. Then she wiped her tears and went towards her door, sighing. She opened the door, revealing a smiling Anna…

"Anna-chan?" Mikan said, smiling, but inside she was trembling in pain.

"Mikan-chan! You are awake! Your engagement gown has just arrived! Here it is! It's really gorgeous! You'll look great on this! Oh! Ruka-san is so lucky to have you wearing this!" Anna said, smiling continuously. Mikan just smiled and took the parcel from Anna. Her hands were shaky. It was obvious to Anna.

"Mikan-chan…are you okay? You are shaking!" Anna asked, worried.

Then Mikan looked at Anna, trying hard to hide her pain.

"I…I'm okay Anna! I'm just…I'm just a little excited about tomorrow!" Mikan answered in a shaky tone.

"I see! Every girl has that feeling before her engagement! Anyways, I'm so happy that Natsume-sama has given his permission to hold Ruka-sans engagement party here! So that we all will be able to be part of it!" Anna said with a blissful smile. Hearing this, Mikan smiled, but deep inside her, she was being burned down. Then Anna turned to leave, but Mikan grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Anna-chan…Has master arrived?" Mikan asked out dreamily. Then Anna looked at her, surprised.

"What? Oh! He hasn't come yet…But don't worry! He'll never miss his best friends engagement! He'll come…! Definitely!" Anna said, smiling luminously. Hearing this, Mikan's heart ached. Then Anna left the room and Mikan was alone again.

She looked at her gown…her engagement gown… Her heart was aching endlessly. She was gonna be engaged to another person… She couldn't believe that… But had to… And he'll be watching her wearing that gown and exchanging rings with another man… She couldn't accept that fact…

"_Natsume… You'll see me with him tomorrow…I'll be exchanging rings with him… Will that hurt you?...No…I don't think so… coz you never had any true feeling towards me…" _Mikan thought and threw herself on the bed, crying hard and loud. She wanted him to come and tell her not to cry…to tell her that he would be there beside her for the eternity…to tell her that he loved her truly… Then she would cut all her bonds with Ruka off and run to him… But she knew that he'd never come… He'd never come to her again…

Meanwhile, a pair of gleaming crimson orbs was being sunk on a sea of emotions…thinking hard of something…thinking hard of something that had taken over his whole soul. Outwardly, he was staring at a mountain of papers that were spread all over his office table, but inwardly he was sinking deep in to his thoughts…his feelings… There he was…still in his office in Hyuuga corporation. It was almost 9.00pm at night, but he never wanted to go home. He was the one who'd forced Ruka to take his engagement party at the Hyuuga mansion, but now…his heart couldn't accept the fact that his beloved was gonna engaged to another at his own house…in front of his eyes… He could definitely have missed that crappy party, if only it wasn't Ruka's…

"_Tsk…If only it wasn't Ruka's!"_ Natsume thought as he messed up his already messy raven hair. Then he rested his head on his palm and tried hard to make his confused mind.

"Natsume-san? You're still here? It's almost 9.00pm! You should go home now!" A concerned voice called out. Then Natsume turned his gleaming eyes to the person who'd spoken.

"Koko… What the hell are you doing here at this time?" Natsume asked, looking away. Then Koko smiled stupidly.

"I…I stayed here coz you were here… Natsume-san won't you attend tomorrow's party?" Koko asked, not so sure of what he asked.

"Could I? Could I miss it, you idiot!" Natsume exploded. He wanted to load all his anger and pain in to his words. Hearing this, Koko trembled in fear. But everything was visible for him. "_I see! He is badly wounded!"_ Koko thought, concerned.

"I'm sorry Natsume-san! I didn't mean to say anything bad! I'm sorry if I made you angry!" Koko said in an pleading manner.

"Hmp.." Natsume sighed irritably. Then koko looked at Natsume, opening his mouth to say something.

"Anyways Natsume-san, Imai san told me that he had something important to tell you… He said that he wanted to meet you as soon as possible." Koko said, serious this time. Hearing this, Natsume looked at Koko. His blood red eyes were gleaming.

"I said you! Tell him that I no longer need him! Tell him to resign from being my personal physician! Tell him that I no longer need his crappy treatments!" Natsume said out loud. He was pissed off then. He could feel his heart's ache. Hearing this Koko went dumb.

"But Natsume-san…you'll…" Koko was saying.

"I'll die! Right, Koko! I'll die… That's what I want! I wanna die… Now go… Take your leave… Go to my house. Ruka needs you to help him arrange things." Natsume ended up his speech calmly, looking away.

Then Koko turned to leave. He stepped out of the room quietly. He knew that he could do nothing about that. He couldn't heal Natsume's wound. "_God may end up this trouble!"_ Koko thought as he closed Natsume's office door. Then he turned to the direction of his office and started stepping quietly. He was walking, until he met a pair of dazzling violate eyes, staring at him.

"I-Imai?" Koko asked, astonished. He was really surprised to see Hotaru inside the company at this late hour. Then Hotaru looked at Koko's eyes. Her icy eyes were gleaming soullessly.

"Kokoroyomi, I need you to reveal something for me." Hotaru said, she had become pale like a ghost. Her appearance and her soulless voice evoked goose bumps on Koko's skin.

"W-what i-is that?" Koko asked, looking at her ghostly coloured eyes.

"Let's go to the subject directly. Do you know why Hyuuga meets my brother? Do you know what his problem is?" Hotaru asked, emotionlessly as ever. Hearing her question, Koko's mind started being twisted. "_What to tell…What to tell…Should I tell her the truth? No….never….! Natsume-san will burn me to a crisp!"_ Koko thought.

And then he made his mind to lie.

"I-I don't know! I don't know anything!" Koko said, stammering. Hearing this, Hotaru's eyes got a deadly look.

"I want the truth!" Hotaru said as she took out her baka gun, threateningly. Seeing this, Koko's fear reached its climax.

"No…Please put that down! I'll tell you what you want! But don't tell him that I told you these! Promise me to stay silent!" Koko was pleading. He knew that Natsume would never be hesitating to kill him on the spot if he got to know about what he'd said to her.

"I can't promise anything! Now spill it!" Hotaru said as she pointed her gun at Koko's head.

"Okay…Okay…Put that thing down! I'll tell you!" Koko said, wishing that he was dead already.

"Then tell it!" Hotaru said with a death glare. Then Koko started.

"Natsume-san… Natsume-san has the…**Lung Cancer**." Koko said as Hotaru's eyes became wide.

"What?" Hotaru asked, not believing a word.

"Yeah… You heard that right." A new voice came to the scene. Having heard that hoarse voice, Koko and Hotaru became frozen. Then they turned their heads to see the intruder. Koko was trembling in fear.

"Na-Natsume-san!" Koko said, shaking.

"Natsume? Is that true?" Hotaru asked, astonished.

"Yes… Now you can understand everything, right?" Natsume asked out dryly. Hotaru had never been in such a shock in her whole life. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Since when?" Hotaru asked, still in her faraway look.

"Since my childhood." Natsume answered as he reached those two people.

"You didn't tell that to Mikan, right? That's why she thinks of you as a cheater. Are you enjoying these things? She's suffering…and so you are! You should have told her the truth. Then she would have less pain" Hotaru said, concerned this time.

"Yeah…I'm enjoying this…much…Do I look like that I'm enjoying this? You think she would have had less pain if I'd said this to her? You know nothing about that Imai! You know nothing! If I'd said that to her she would never have said yes to Ruka. Then she would marry me. Soon after the marriage I would die and she'd be left alone in the world forever. She would become a widow in this young age of hers. Do you think I'd be able to rest in peace if she wastes her whole life for me?" Natsume asked, looking directly at Hotaru. His hoarse voice was steady, but his heart was racing. Hotaru had no words to say to those heartwarming words.

"Stay away from this matter Imai. And don't you dare tell this to her. If you are her best friend for real, you'll never tell this." Natsume said out finally. Hotaru was looking at him blankly. Then Natsume turned and stepped away from the scene.

"Ah..Koko I'm going home. You can come with me if you want." Natsume said out coolly as he stepped away from them. Then Koko turned to thunderstruck Hotaru.

"Then, I'll be leaving Imai! You should leave as well! You are also invited to that party, right? Anyways, bye!" Koko said and smiled foolishly. Then he stepped away as well, leaving Hotaru alone.

"I can't stay away from this problem Hyuuga… coz I'm a part of it as well.." Hotaru said to herself after everyone had left.

The time didn't halt for the people in the busy Hyuuga mansion. At the end, the exact time came. Here they were standing…in front of every guest, holding each other's hands, though they were miles apart. Two pairs of hazel and sapphire orbs…looking at each other. But the soul of the hazel orbs was stuck inside a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs. Outwardly, they were miles apart, but inwardly, their hearts were touching each other.

Those crimson orbs whished that he was dead already. He never wanted to see that moment. But he just had to… the whole heaven was against him…

Then it was the time for the blonde man to address the candle lit room. So he tightened the grip on his future wife's hand and took out his whole strength to speak.

"Good evening everybody! I'm so happy that you all have attended this party despite your hectic lifestyles. Actually as you all know, I hold this sparkling event to make you aware of my marriage with this charming lady who is standing beside me. Actually…..this is a little bit uncharacteristic of me…. But from the very beginning, I had a strong feeling for this woman. I'd like to thank Natsume for giving me a chance to meet her… Thanks a lot Natsume…" Ruka said and looked down at Natsume. Natsume was smirking, trying hard to forget his pain. Natsume could burn all the decoration of this crappy room and kill each and every person inside this party except her coz his pain was rising higher and higher. But he just couldn't coz that was his best friend. His beloved friend… He could do nothing…

Then the time came to exchange the engagement rings. Ruka took Mikan's arm and slid the ring in to her ring finger. Mikan just smiled, but she cried hard inwardly. Seeing this, Natsume wanted to die right then. His chest started aching, aching vigorously… So that he stepped away from the party and went inside the bathroom. Then he started to reveal the symptoms of his illness. There he was coughing up blood… coughing up blood more than ever. His bloodstained palms…his bloodstained lips were telling the tragic end of his fairy tale. He was there, sinking in a deep sea of blood…She was there, smiling dimly and engaged to a person whom she had never loved… Was that the end…? No one knew that…

The engagement ran to its end hastily. Everyone was wishing good luck to the new couple's forthcoming marriage. After an hour or so, all the people of the party had left. Then Ruka accompanied Mikan to her room. After a few minutes, they were standing before her door.

"Thanks Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan said with a grateful smile. Then Ruka looked surprised at her.

"What? You should not thank me anymore! I'm your future husband! So that It's my duty to keep you safe! That's why I accompanied you. Hey! Look at your ring… We're engaged already!" Ruka said cheerfully. Those words were piercing Mikan's heart. "_We're engaged! Oh! Kami! Why are you doing these things to me! Oh Natsume! I lost you!"_ Mikan was thinking. Her eyes were nearing to cry. Then suddenly she felt an unfamiliar feeling. She felt a sudden moisture on her lips. Then she saw Ruka's bent down figure. He was kissing her…fully on the lips…

"_Oh! No! My lips! They were his…But now…"_ Mikan thought tears were rising in her eyes. Then Ruka stopped kissing her and looked at her eyes, smiling.

"Then I'll be leaving Sakura! Good Night!" Ruka said, smiling widely. Mikan didn't know how to respond. She just nodded, and then Ruka turned and left, smiling.

After that Mikan walked inside her room and closed her door softly. What happened right then was just unbelievable to her. She walked towards her window and sat on the window sill, looking blankly at the sakura tree. It seemed so far now. Her vision was blotted because of the tears of her eyes.

"Natsume…he kissed me…! He kissed my lips… I wanted to keep them pure for you…But I know…I know that you don't want them anymore… I hoped…I hoped that you'd stop my engagement with him…I hoped so much Natsume… But I saw you smirking when he slid that ring in to my finger… Does that mean that you've no pain? Don't say yes Natsume…Don't say that it's true…..." Mikan said, crying hard and loud. She wanted to kill herself. She wanted to run away from her life. But how could she? Her life was engaged with Ruka's now.

Then she wiped her tears and walked out of her room. She wanted to feel some fresh air. As she stepped outside the house, a strong rain started. She stared at the rainy sky blankly. The rain drops were washing away her tears. For her, it felt so good. She stayed there under the rain for a while and started to find some shelter coz the rain started to fall heavily. She walked under the rain throughout the lawn until a brown warehouse came to the scene. Then she hurriedly went inside and wiped her clothes. After a minute or so, she could hear a rustling sound, coming out from a dark corner of that warehouse. She didn't bother to turn and look at the direction of that sound coz she was so sure that it was caused by a mouse. She was staring dreamily at the wooden roof of that warehouse until her peace was to see its end.

"Ah…little slut! What are you doing here? Looking for mice, are you?" She could clearly hear that voice. Hearing that, her heart stopped beating. She turned around to see who that was. Before she could see the intruder, a pair of stout hands caught her tightly. Then he placed one hand on Mikan's mouth and kept her mouth shut, before she could call for help.

"Ah! Little bird! Don't chirp! I just want you to please me!" The stout man said. But Mikan still couldn't see his face clearly. Mikan was struggling to escape when a sudden light lit the room. It was lightning out there. By the help of that light, Mikan could see the face of that man clearly. Seeing his face, Mikan felt as if she was getting blind.

"Y-you! M—Matsumoto!" Mikan managed to say, wide eyed.

"Oh! Now you know me! I was your future husband, right? Now you are here, planning to marry a wealthy man! What a bitch you are! Ah! Look, you look like a princess today! That dirty girl! Anyways bitch, you are sold to me! Your aunt has sold you to me. Now prepare yourself to leave with me! Right now!" Matsumoto said, tightening his grip on Mikan's waist. Mikan couldn't believe what was gonna happen next. A moment ago she had been trying to go through a problem. And then, to have such a grief? She'd already known that her destiny was awful… But this much? She wanted to die just then.

"Let me go you pig! I'm not yours! Ask my aunt to give that money to you back! I'm not coming with you! Let me go you hentai!" Mikan cried out loud. Then that stout hand started squeezing her back. Then he found the thread that tied up the back of her gown and started untying it. Mikan felt that and started to tremble. Then he completed that task, so that Mikan's back was fully opened. And then he started ripping her clothes. Mikan was trembling with fear. She felt as if her body had passed away. She wanted to escape, but the grip of that fat man was strong as hell.

"You called me pig, right? Now bitch, see what's happening to you!" said Matsumoto, laughing wickedly.

She wanted to scream, but her voice was stuck inside her throat. She could see him ripping her clothes. Her fear reached its peak and she managed to say one word…

"Natsume…" Mikan cried out loud. But she knew that it wasn't loud enough to make someone come to rescue her. Hearing this Matsumoto stopped his work for a while and looked at Mikan, grinning.

"Huh! Who is that pig? I heard that your future husband's name was Ruka. Now…Now! Who's that? Your boyfriend? You are such a slut!" Said Matsumoto sarcastically and touched her bare back. Mikan was shaking with fear. She wanted to throw up.

"It's me." A new voice came to the scene. Hearing that, Matsumoto turned to the direction of the entrance of that warehouse. A tall figure was standing in front of the door, looking steadily at the fat figure of Matsumoto. Mikan turned her head to see the intruder as well. His gleaming fiery eyes were visible even in that pitch black environment.

She could recognize those eyes at once. She wanted to run in to those arms. But she couldn't coz that pig was holding her still. However she manage to say one word…A perfect one word…

"Natsume…" Mikan cried out painfully. Then Matsumoto looked at those fiery eyes, laughing.

"Huh! Then you're Natsume, right?" Matsumoto said, still rubbing Mikan's bare back. Mikan was twisting in disgust.

"Hands off." Natsume said out coldly, reaching them.

"Oh! Young man! You're so harsh! But I'm sorry…She's mine! And I'm gonna seal her as mine!" Matsumoto said as Natsume stopped before them. Then he took out his fist from his pocket and then he punched that piggy man across his face. Then Matsumoto fell on to the wooden floor. His nose was bleeding. Then Mikan ran in to Natsume's arms and hugged him tightly. Feeling this, Natsume hugged her back, tightly and passionately. Mikan was crying, crying hard and loud. Her clothes were ripped…Her back was opened…She was shivering due to the dampness of the atmosphere. But Natsume's heavenly warmth was stronger than anything.

"Wow, wow! What a strong punch was that! And what a romantic scenery! But I'm sorry! I own her! She is sold to me!" Matsumoto said as he rubbed his bleeding nose. Then Natsume looked at him, his crimson eyes were gleaming in anger.

"How much? How much do you want?" Natsume asked out angrily.

"16000 yen." Matsumoto said out loudly.

"You'll be taking it from my office tomorrow. Now leave my sight! Or else I'll call the guards. And you'll never see this girl again! Keep that on your mind. Now get out of my sight before I break your teeth!" Natsume said out coldly.

"Okay, then! Good bye love birds! Have a nice life!" Said out Matsumoto and went away at once.

Then they were there, standing in the darkness of the lonely warehouse… Hugging each other… Underneath that peaceful silence, their feelings started to overflow…

**Well, people! 13****th**** chapter is over! So how was it? It was boring, right? Or not? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry if I did! Anyways, I was crying while typing! I wanted to add some more scenes to this chapter, but I was so tired of typing. I'll attach them to the next chapter. Don't worry! Still we have 2 more chapters to go!**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all my readers and all my reviewers as always.**

**And my special thank goes to:-**

**FloorCita, 12star98na, michikuchi, sinables, nekomini,** **Barajou no hoshi, Yellow Mellow san, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, , Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki,**

**-For staying on with my story and reviewing it.**

**And FloorCita! Thanks a lot for reviewing all my past chapters! Your reviews are heartwarming! I must say that!**

**-Love You All- **


	14. Stepping into a misty future

**Stepping into a misty future**

_Then they were there, standing in the darkness of the lonely warehouse… Hugging each other… Underneath that peaceful silence, their feelings started to overflow…_

She couldn't find her words… neither could he… She wanted to ask why he had saved her… But her words… her words didn't want to break in to their overwhelming emotions… They never shared a word…

But their outpouring feelings…did the talk…

After staying some long minutes in the same position, Mikan raised her head from Natsume's embrace, looking at his expressive eyes. The rain was still falling. The icy dampness was still there. And her clothes were terribly ripped. Due to all these things, Mikan was shivering. Then without any word, Natsume removed his over coat and wrapped that around Mikan's shoulders. Having felt that sudden warmth, Mikan's eyes widened. Tears were pouring down from her dazzling hazel orbs.

"Natsume…" Mikan said out finally, crying hard and painfully. Hearing that, Natsume looked away, sighing painfully. Hearing his name through her lips was a huge pain for him now…Because she wasn't his now… She was Ruka's…

"Natsume… Why are you… Oh why are you ignoring me? If you…if you really was playing with my feelings…if you had no real feeling towards me, then why did you rescue me?...Answer me Natsume…Answer me…!" cried out Mikan, clutching Natsume's shirt, crying hard and endlessly. Her heart was aching… So was his… She never wanted to ask that directly from Natsume..But her feelings forced her to do so…

Natsume was still looking away… He never wanted to look at her crying face… coz he knew that her teary eyes would hurt him so much…

"You don't know…" Natsume whispered. "You don't know anything…" Natsume said out with a sigh. Hearing that, Mikan raised her eyes to see his crimson orbs.

"What- what are you hiding Natsume….What are you hiding from me? Don't say that you don't….you don't love me… Don't say that my love is a one-sided one… Don't say that-" Mikan was saying until Natsume put his hand on her mouth, muffling her words.

"Don't say a word about that! Don't say a word against **my love that I have towards you**!" Natsume said, looking deep in to Mikan's widened hazel eyes. Yes…He said that… He couldn't stop himself from saying it. He couldn't stay still by hearing her saying that his love wasn't true.

"Natsume…" Mikan said, her heart was flattered by hearing those words of him.. Then Natsume looked at her eyes. His emotions and feelings were out in the open now..

"Now you heard that, right? Yes… **I love you**… I've been in love with you, from the very first moment I saw you… And still my love I had towards you remains unchanged… Don't say that it isn't true... I hate to hear that! I do all these things coz I love you…more than anyone else…

You won't understand that now..But you'll see why in the near future."

Natsume was saying…His words were coming out from his lips unstoppably… His gleaming crimson eyes were full of emotions… His husky voice was reflecting how he felt inside his heart…

Having heard his expressive words, Mikan was almost fainted. She had been longing to hear those words...She had been praying for those words.. Now she was hearing those for real…but…now..She was engaged to another person... So could she be happy?

"Oh Natsume… Why did you hide those things until this day! I can't…. oh! I can't believe that…I'm engaged to….oh! I'm engaged to…" Mikan was saying. Her eyes were forming tears. Her heart was trembling… Then Natsume took her hands on both of his hands , looking deeply in to her hazel orbs. His eyes were solemn…

"You…you know nothing **Mikan….** You don't know anything about my life…tsk…about my so-called life!" Natsume said, looking at her teary eyes, seriously. He never wanted to say her the truth. He never wanted to see her crying before his eyes. If he said her the truth, he knew that it would hurt her so much. He never wanted it to happen. Then he came to a conclusion. He should go away from her…He should go away from her life…

Then he loosened the grip on her hands and moved his hands to her trembling shoulders, looking at her deeply. After staying some minutes like that, he turned away from her, sighing painfully. Then he took one step away from her, his back was facing her then. Seeing this, Mikan went dim. Her heart started twisting painfully. He was moving away from her, again… She couldn't bear that up.

"Natsume…No!...Please don't…please don't leave me this time! I want you… I want you to stay by my side! I want you in my life until my death! I want you Natsume…..! Oh please don't leave me alone!" Mikan was pleading, shaking painfully. Having heard her pleading, he stopped his walk on the halfway. Something that she'd said had the ability to send a shot of agony through his veins.

"_I'm sorry Mikan…I can't stay with you until your death… If only you know why!"_ Natsume thought, his fingers were forming a fist. He wanted to stay…He wanted to go back to her…and swear that he'd be there with her until the very end…But he knew his ability was stolen…

"No… I can't stay… You'll see why sooner or later… But don't worry, it won't take so long…" Natsume said, not looking at her and then he started stepping away from her. He felt as if his breath had been stopped. He wished that he was dead already…

The rain was still pouring down, endlessly. The whole environment was still and serine. The only sound that could be heard was Mikan's sob. She was sobbing… She still could see Natsume's figure drowning in the endless rain… She wanted to stop him…so bad… But there was no bit of strength left inside her soul…

On the other hand, Natsume was walking through the damp avenue. His hair was dripping wet, his clothes were all wet. But he didn't care… He was walking through the rain dreamily. He was walking…But his heart was standing still inside a pair of teary hazel orbs.

After a few seconds, Mikan could recover from her dreadful situation. She could still see the moving figure of Natsume, distantly. Seeing him moving away from her, she couldn't stop herself from running after him. Yes…She gathered every bit of her strength and ran… She was running through the damp avenue, following his distant figure. After she had come close enough, she stopped running and then she jumped in to him, hugging him from behind. Feeling that, Natsume's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat.

"Natsume…" Mikan cried out softly, tightening the hug. Natsume couldn't believe his ears. She had come after him. He didn't know what to do next. So he was standing there on the damp lawn…with her hugging him passionately…under that rainy sky.

"Oh….Natsume please…Don't tell me to leave you… How can I marry another person after all these things?...After I've heard that you love me...truly…how can I marry Ruka-Pyon instead…. He's not the one I love Natsume….He is not….. It's…It's you…**It's you whom I'm in love with… **So…so how do you except me to marry someone else? Oh…Natsume…Think about me…" Mikan cried out loudly, burring her teary eyes on Natsume's broad shoulders. Hearing those words of Mikan, Natsume's chest pain doubled. Then he turned to her side, taking her chin between his fingers.

"You…You think I don't think of you? You think I'm forcing you to marry another person to fulfill my pleasure? You don't know me then….tsk… you really don't-" Natsume suddenly stopped his sentence in the midway 'cause he felt an intense pain inside his chest. Then he suddenly clutched his chest and lowered his head. He knew that in the next minute he would burst in to a series of coughs, but he never wanted to reveal the symptoms of his deadly pain in front of her. But this time he terribly failed to hide his ailment and started coughing dangerously. Seeing this Mikan's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there still, looking painfully at the coughing figure in front of her.

After a few minutes, Natsume could put an end to his cough. But still he was standing there, lowering his head 'cause he never wanted her to see his bloodstained lips. After recovering from her shock, Mikan walked to Natsume, sorrow was there in her eyes. She came closer and then took his palm on her arm…his bloodstained palm… Then she saw it…..She saw his blood-covered palm. She couldn't do anything other than hugging him tightly. She was crying… crying hard and wild… She could feel her heart being burned down… She could feel her soul drowning down deep in a ocean of misery. That day, she experienced the reality of life….. She could clearly see the uncertainty of life… Truly the life is uncertain…

Natsume could feel her tears… Her tears were pouring down on to his shoulder. Even in the midst of that heavy rain, he could feel her warm tears disappear on his damp shirt. He moved his right arm on to her head and caressed it softly while his other arm rested on her waist. He couldn't find the most appropriate words for that situation, so that he kept silence. Blood on his palm was disappearing due to the continuous fall of the soft raindrops, but the pain inside his heart was remaining unchanged. Mikan was still crying…crying her eyes out… She wanted to ask what his ailment was, but had no strength left in her soul. The only thing she could do was to cry harder and harder. The first one who had found the strength to speak was Natsume… He never had wanted to speak a word, but her nonstop crying forced him to do so.

"Now…you've seen it… There's no point in crying Mikan… I said you… Don't ever cry before my eyes! I hate seeing your tears… Stop it now… This is the reason why I said you to leave me…to leave my tragic life…to leave my tragic death… I really don't need you to be part of this gloomy life of mine...tsk…Stay away from this gloom Mikan… Enjoy the forthcoming happiness of your life…*sigh*….with Ruka… He's the best one for you… Not this already dead me…" Natsume said, sighing painfully, caressing her soft wet strands of hair. Having heard those piercing words, Mikan raised her head from his shoulder and looked at his godly eyes. Those crimson eyes of him guided her to the core of his emotions. Then without any word, Mikan stood on the tips of her feet and reached Natsume's lips. Then she kissed his bloodstained lips fully, much to Natsume's amazement. He wanted to stop her from doing it, but his whole mind and strength was drowned in that fiery kiss. The only thing he could do was tightening his grip on Mikan's waist and pressing his lips on to hears with more pressure. Ignoring all the words of his brain, he was responding to her deep passionate kiss. After staying a few minutes like that, Mikan parted her lips so that Natsume could slide his tongue inside. And then Natsume, who was out of his mind accepted that passionate invitation and slid his tongue inside her sweet mouth. He couldn't believe that he was doing that. He knew that it was wrong, but at that time, he felt that it was so right.. Mikan, on the other hand, had given up her whole soul for Natsume… She could taste the salty flavor of his bloodstained lips… She could feel the overwhelming emotions that were struggling inside his heart… And she could feel the outpouring love that he had towards her… That was everything that she wanted to feel… There they were standing, in the midst of a heavenly rain, exchanging a divine kiss which conveyed all the emotions that they had for each other…

That kiss lasted for minutes… They felt as if the world had been stopped around them.. The pain of his heart had got disappeared…and so was hers.. Natsume looked at her dazzling eyes.. The tears that had been visible before were gradually disappearing. Mikan was still in her dreamy look. She looked at his eyes and smiled. Everything that had troubled her before seemed far away now. Every bit of agony had completely taken away by that lusty kiss. Then Natsume raised his hand from her waist and caressed her cheek, softly. Even though he wanted to stay with her like that forever, his life was still having the same faith…

"Mikan….I still have to go…" Natsume whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. Hearing that, Mikan went deaf. Tears were again rising in her eyes.

"What? No Natsume… You aren't doing that!...You are trying to leave me because of this cough? I would rather die Natsume! I would rather die if you leave me!" Mikan cried out loudly, hugging him again.

"You don't know what this is… But you'll know soon…" Natsume said out painfully, tightening the grip on her waist. Hearing this, Mikan raised her eyes and looked at Natsume's piercing ruby eyes, questioning him.

"Tell me! What was that Natsume? I really don't understand… Why were you coughing out terribly like that? Why…..Why were you….why were you coughing up….blood? Tell me Natsume….Don't hide a thing from me!" Mikan asked, her eyes were nearing to cry. Natsume didn't know how to answer those questions of hers. For him, that was the hardest question to answer. How could he just say that? He could say that to anyone but her… How would she react after hearing the truth? He never knew…but he knew that her heart would be broken by hearing that. He never wanted that to happen… But what could he do instead?

"_Tsk… What should I tell her? She'll know all these later now that she's seen everything. How the heck am I gonna tell the truth to her?" _Natsume was thinking, thinking hard and deep. Then he came to a conclusion. He would say the truth. It wasn't too easy to come in to this conclusion but he just had to 'cause he wanted to stop her from getting near him. He wanted her to leave his tragic life…

"My pain...that cannot be healed Mikan… I have a fatal disease… There's no cure for that in this whole world. That's why…That's why I can't stay with you… I don't want you to ruin your whole life on me. Now go and feel your new life. Your happiness is waiting for you there… I know you'll learn to like Ruka soon. He'll be there with you until the very end…tsk…unlike me." Natsume ended up his speech, giving out a painful sigh. He never wanted to see Mikan as Ruka's bride, but what could he do? His faith was written like that.

Hearing these dagger-like words of Natsume, Mikan felt as if her knees were wobbling. She felt like fainting. This time, she couldn't hold her tears back. Then she clutched Natsume's shirt and started shaking him, crying out painfully.

"Who do you think I am…Natsume… I'm a machine without feelings? No… I can't live without you! I can't marry Ruka! I wanna end up this engagement! It's awful! That's true that I was the one who said yes to that crappy engagement…but…but at that time I thought that your love wasn't true… But now…. I wanna end that up Natsume! I'm sure that Ruka-Pyon would understand that! And I don't care a bit of your illness…I love you Natsume… I'm not gonna let that illness break us apart! I want you… I'd love you even you were to die tomorrow… I wanna marry you Natsume….not him…" Mikan was crying out until Natsume grabbed her by her shoulders, interrupting her. His crimson eyes were gleaming like the blaze.

"You… Ah! Can't you really understand what I'm implying? Yes…I'm to die in the near future... Maybe that'll be tomorrow… I have the **Lung Cancer**…" Natsume said out the last words painfully as Mikan lost her breath. She could feel her heart stop beating. She lost herself in those words. Her grip on Natsume's shirt loosened and her hands fell down. Tears were pouring down through her porcelain cheeks.

"Natsume… Oh…..Why is this happening to me…." Mikan said out, crying hard. Her eyes were trembling and so was her heart. Tears were streaming down from her hazel orbs. Suddenly she wiped her tears and looked directly at Natsume. Her eyes were solemn as if she had come to a conclusion.

"Natsume….. I still wanna marry you….Nothing can stop me… I still can't forget you…I wanna be with you until the very last minute… Please don't stop me! Please don't tell me to leave you again. I can't change my mind Natsume! I just can't!" Mikan said out finally, burring her face on his broad chest. Hearing all these things, Natsume's eyes had become wide. That wasn't what he'd expected to happen. He'd thought that she'd go away from him after hearing what he said. But now, he could see that he was wrong. She still won't leave him… She still won't leave his woeful life…

He looked at her, his glittering eyes were serious as ever. He couldn't let her do that. He couldn't let her drown her own life in his unhappiness, just because of him. Then he took her arms on his and raised her head.

"You….What do you think? You think that I'll be able to die happily and to rest in peace after I've left you alone on this earth without no one? Do you think I'll be able to leave you here as a widow in this young age? No Mikan… I'd never do that! But that's the thing that would happen if I marry you, thinking only of my own happiness…thinking only of the present…not of the future… But if you marry Ruka…*sigh*… Everything will be changed….. Your faith will be nicer than the one that you'd have with me. You'll be happy in the future Mikan.. But with me…*sigh* you'd have no future…" Said Natsume, sighing agonizingly. Hearing those words, Mikan couldn't put an end to her overwhelming grief. She had no words…

Then Natsume took her left hand and pointed at the ring that was placed on her ring finger.

"Here, look… You're engaged already… See, it's your new life... Your life with Ruka will be colourful just as these sparkling diamonds.. Just try to forget me Mikan. That'll cause less pain. Now go… leave me… Go away from my ridiculous life… *sigh*… I promise you that I'll never come to your sight again after your wedding. Soon after your wedding, I'll be leaving for France. Then it'll be much easier to you to erase my memories. Have a nice life with Ruka…*sigh* Forget Natsume Hyuuga for good… My memories never do any good to you. Name your first baby after me. *sigh*… If he is a boy though…." Natsume ended up his speech, smiling for the first time… But underneath his smile there was a burning pain. He wanted to quit his life right then. He knew this was what his fate wanted.

Mikan was speechless… Natsume's words were sabering her continuously. She wanted death to come to her right then. Her sobs went quiet. Her heart became still.. Her breath became uneven… Her whole soul became messed up.. Then Natsume loosened the grip on her hand, looking at her eyes.

"Now go…. Your new life is waiting for you… Don't turn back little girl..

Go…..leave me…**Mikan**…" Natsume said, placing his expressive eyes on hers. The rain had stopped already… the whole environment was fresh and serine… But their hearts were…..withered…

Then she…. She had nothing to do instead of stepping away quietly… She wanted to stay so badly… But he was forcing her not to… She could feel them falling apart, but could do nothing against it. There she was… stepping away, leaving that tall godly figure alone on the lawn… She knew that this departure would change her whole life. She knew that this hole that was created inside her heart would never be refilled… But what could she do?

He was standing there, looking at her distant figure… He knew that his life was gone… His whole heart was aching… without a halt… He looked up at the sky, his fingers were forming a fist…

"_Tsk…. Why did I choose you as my governess…. Why did I make you come inside my life…"_ That was all he could think.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Days went so fast. Two months had already gone after that eventful engagement day, opening the gates to another fateful day. This day wasn't a regular one. This day was really a fateful one…

There she was sitting in front of her dressing table, viewing her own tragic picture. Everything was ready, except for one thing…

"Mikan-chan! Oops! I forgot! I should change the way that I call you now, right? Should I call you 'Mikan-San' then?" Mikan could hear a cheerful voice from behind. She could see Anna's smiling face through the mirror. Then she smiled at Anna, faintly.

"Anyways our new bride, I've brought your veil. Here, you'll look great on this!" Anna said cheerfully, taking out a pearly veil from a parcel. Then she placed it on Mikan's head, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow wow Mikan-chan! You look so gorgeous! Oh I have no words to explain how you look! As I said, Ruka-san is just so lucky to have a beautiful bride like you! I'm sure that he'll not be able to take his eyes off you!" Anna said, she was flying with happiness. But Mikan… she could say nothing…

"_Now go…. Your new life is waiting for you… Don't turn back little girl.._

_Go…..leave me…Mikan…" _

Those were the words that rang through her whole mind right then. She was searching for him throughout those two months…but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone said that he'd gone on a business journey to Europe, but she knew what the truth was. The truth was that he was helping her to erase his memory. But she knew that his efforts were useless….'cause she could never forget him….never…ever….

"You know Mikan-chan, Master arrived yesterday! And hey, I couldn't tell you! He was the one who brought this veil to you! His choice is just excellent, isn't it Mikan-chan?" saying that, Anna broke in to the middle of Mikan's deep thoughts. Hearing what she'd said, Mikan's heart began twisting terribly. " _Oh Natsume…. Why did you…oh why did you say me to stay away from you… And now…you're again hurting me… by giving me this misty veil… This veil makes it harder Natsume…This veil smells like you….this veil reflects your emotions… Oh! Kami! Why didn't you give me a second chance?" _Mikan thought as a warm tear came to her eyes.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! Are you crying?" Anna asked in a concerned voice, patting Mikan's back. Mikan didn't know what to say.

"I—I just—I just can't believe that I'm gonna be a married woman…That's why…" Mikan lied as Anna smiled.

"Oh! It's just another phase of life Mikan…. You'll get used to it dear…Don't think about that much!" Anna said as she positioned her veil correctly. Mikan wanted to cry… she wanted to cry alone…. But she just couldn't.

"Now now….It's almost the exact time to leave to the church! Come on! Let's go Mikan-chan! Ruka-Pyon is waiting there for you!" Anna said and took Mikan's hand. Then they started stepping away from her room. Mikan knew that it was the last time she stayed inside her little room. Quickly she took a glimpse of their lonely Sakura tree…that wasn't their now…. That was only his…..

After a few seconds she was stepping down the stairs, looking at the surroundings emotionlessly. Her quiet walk saw its end when she met with a familiar gaze. That was the gaze for which she was looking throughout the whole time…. That expressive gaze of those blazing crimson eyes had the ability to evoke each and every hidden feeling inside her heart.

Yes…he was standing there….in his black tuxedo….fully prepared for the upcoming heartburning ceremony….

Mikan was stepping down the stairs…. He was waiting down there…

At the end there gaze met each other… He took her hand in his and formally kissed it…murmuring the most unusual words that he'd ever said….

"**You look….so beautiful…Mikan…." **He said as Mikan's eyes went blind with tears.

**-00000000000000000000-**

**Hey people, here I'm back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! Will you forgive me? Oh please I beg you for forgiveness! I'm really very sorry for the very long update! But here…..I'm back with the story! Oh! Past few days were the worst days of my life! Oh god! I'm soooo happy that they're over now! Anyways dears, how was the chapter? Was it dazzling? Or plain? Please tell that to me okay? : )**

**Many of you said me that I made you cry in this story! I'm sorry if I did that…..But anyways, was it too emotional? :) However I'm soooo happy to hear that I've touched your heart through this very first story of mine! :)**

**And yeah, I'm never gonna forget you guys who've reviewed this and read this...**

**FloorCita, 12star98na, michikuchi,** **DAngelHime, sinables, nekomini,** **Barajou no hoshi, Yellow Mellow san, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, CathLuvbear, MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, , Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki**

**-Love you all as always- **


	15. Walk down the aisle

**15. ****Walk down the aisle**

_Mikan was stepping down the stairs…. He was waiting down there…_

_At the end there gaze met each other… He took her hand in his and formally kissed it…murmuring the most unusual words that he'd ever said…._

"_**You look so beautiful…Mikan…." **__He said as Mikan's eyes went blind with tears._

They stayed there…looking at each other's expressive eyes, trying hard to push away those painful thoughts that were struggling inside their hearts. She'd never thought that god would be testing her like this. Neither did he. God was testing their patience….their tolerance towards the extreme pain…

She knew that this moment was the last moment of her soulful life…coz she already knew that she would lose each and every bit of her soul by the next moment… Then she'd never be seeing him… She was gonna lose him for the eternity… And he…was gonna lose every bit of hope that he had had towards his life… But he was willing to give up all his happiness for her forthcoming bliss…

They never shared a word… Neither of them knew what were the best words to be said at a moment like that.

Her hazel orbs were trembling in a pool of tears… She felt like fainting. Her knees were wobbling… and her heart… her heart was twisting in the most intense pain that she'd ever felt.

Seeing her current condition, his heart and soul was becoming more aggressive than ever… His soul was screaming, saying that he must take her with him…in this instance… But how could he do that? His faith…..still was remaining unchanged….

He wanted to give her one last hug… He wanted to feel her lips for one last time…for he knew that this would be the last time he ever saw her… This would be the last time he ever saw her before his awful death….

In the next minute, he was leaning his face closer to hers, looking deep into her eyes, passionately. He raised her misty veil with one of his hands as he placed the other on her slender waist. She was standing there still with her eyes closed and ready to feel the divine sensation of his familiar warmth… Nobody was there to interrupt their overwhelming feelings… Only him and her… She was receiving her wedding kiss before her wedding… but not from her groom…..That was the only difference…

"_Now you may kiss the bride….."_

She could hear these words ringing inside her heart….

Finally, he positioned his warm lips on hers, giving her the final passionate sensation of his warmth… Her tears were pouring down throughout her cheeks on to her lips… He could feel the salty taste of her cold drops of tears… They said him a story… The coldness of her tears told him how much she hated her faith….

They were there, drowning in a sea of emotions…love and pain… Neither of them was hurrying to be apart.

Having drowned inside the emotions, they never felt that someone was stepping inside the scene.

Seeing the bride of that day's wedding, kissing the arrogant Natsume Hyuuga under the white veil, the intruder's eyes became widened in astonishment.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _The blonde man thought as he stood still in the halfway. "_Am I dreaming? Is this the Natsume Hyuuga I know? Is he kissing Mikan-chan for real? No….. This can't be true! I must be insane!"_ The blonde thought as he rubbed his eyes to see if it was really happening. Then he decided to call Natsume to see if it was really him.

"Umm….Ne—Natsume-san!" The blonde man called out, trembling in fear.

Hearing this, Natsume opened his closed crimson eyes in a hurry. He was in state of shock by hearing that intruder's voice. He knew who the intruder was and he knew that he'd got to explain everything to that person. In the other hand, Mikan wanted to faint right then. Their hidden love was clearly obvious to that blonde man now.

Then Natsume turned his head to face the blonde man and looked straightly at his eyes. His calm and cool posture was still there even at a time like that. Having seeing his glare, the blonde man started stuttering.

"I—I never thought to interrupt you… Actually, I came here to take Mikan-chan to church…The carriage is ready.." The blonde man said in a cheerful manner, trying hard to hide his thunderstruck situation. Then Natsume looked seriously at him for he knew that this person had seen everything about their hidden love.

"Naru… You—don't you dare tell any bit of this to Ruka.. You've got it?"

Natsume said out solemnly as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

Then Narumi looked at him, smiling painfully for he knew what Natsume's tragic faith was… He was one of everyone who'd known of Natsume's ailment, coz he was there with him since he was a toddler.

"I know… But still you have time, Natsume-kun…to change your faith…" Narumi who had the ability to understand everything within seconds, said out seriously. Then Natsume looked away, sighing hopelessly.

"There's nothing I can do… Now take her to the carriage… I'll be there in a few minutes." Natsume said, still looking away.

Then Narumi stepped forward and reached him, his eyes were solemn than ever. He stopped in front of Natsume and looked at him directly.

"Natsume-kun, you can't do this! This little fault will ruin three lives!" Narumi said in his deepest voice. Hearing this Natsume looked at him, his eyes were reflecting all his feelings that he'd hidden underneath his soul.

"You—stay out of this! You think I'd be enjoying seeing this person drowning in my own misery? You think I'd be able to laugh seeing my best friend's agony? And no…. I'll never let anything ruin the lives of these two… although I ruin myself. Now as I said, be quick and take her to church!" Natsume said out loud. He was almost shouting out of pain.

Hearing this, Narumi opened his mouth to say his final group of words.

"Yes, I'll take her.. But your life is not that tragic, Natsume-kun! You still have time… Don't do anything that you'll regret later…" Said Narumi and took the frozen Mikan's arm. Natsume took one last glimpse of her puffy eyes and looked away as Narumi took her towards the main door. He sighed as she stepped out of the Hyuuga mansion for he knew that it was the last time that he saw her inside this roof.

He felt his chest started to ache….

"_Tsk…Why the hell did you come in to my sight! Why the hell it had to be her of all! Darn it!"_ Natsume thought as he hit the wall, loading every bit of pain in to that strong shot.

Everything was perfectly arranged for that fateful ceremony. There they were standing before the clergy, holding each other's hands, waiting for the blessings of the heaven… The blonde groom was wearing a slight smile while the bride wore pearly tears underneath her misty veil.

If it wasn't for that veil the groom could have seen the tears that were pouring down from the bride's hazel eyes….That veil perfectly hid her tears… Maybe that was the reason why he'd bought that to her…to hide her overwhelming grief….

There he was, standing in the midst of the few invited people… his crimson eyes were gleaming soullessly… His breath was starting to be uneven.. His heart was racing aimlessly…. He'd never thought that there would be a day when he becomes this messy…..

Next to him, there stood the other pair of soulless eyes. Those emotionless eyes were hiding each and every feeling under its thick covering….without showing them off to no one….. Those violate orbs were baring everything alone… Both she and the person beside her were on the same tragic boat… Baring the same suffocating feelings…..

On the other hand, Mikan was searching for those crimson orbs throughout the whole time. She looked at every corner and at the end she found those fiery eyes, looking deeply into her white veiled face…

Seeing his stare, Mikan's eyes started to produce new warm tears…

Her peaceful stare was broken into pieces by the words of the clergy who was standing before them the whole time.

The priest cleared his throat and started.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people."

The priest was saying his usual wedding prayers as Mikan started crying secretly. Each and every word of the clergy was piercing Natsume's heart…. And so was Mikan's….

"_Oh god! Why is this happening! Please! Form a miracle! Oh! Natsume! Stop this!" _Mikan was saying under her heart. She wanted this to be stopped…

Seeing her painful expression, Ruka looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay?" Ruka whispered under his breath.

Then Mikan looked at him and faintly smiled to prove that she was fine.

Natsume saw this and realized that she was crying hard. To him her tears were not an amazement for he'd known her pain more than anyone.

Then the clergy continued.

"**Into this holy union Nogi Ruka and Sakura Mikan now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."**

The clergy said as he looked at the crowed. Mikan knew that this was the only chance to stop the wedding…but to her dismay no one spoke out. She knew that Natsume would never let anyone ruin that wedding of her and his best pal.

Then the clergy turned to the couple that was to be married and started.

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

She wanted to say it….so badly…..but at the same time she feared to do that for she knew Natsume never wanted to see that happen. So that she kept silence.. Natsume in the other hand was praying for her silence 'cause he never wanted her to ruin her life over him.

Neither Mikan nor Ruka confessed anything, so that the clergy continued the wedding service.

Then he turned to the bride and started his speech.

"**Sakura Mikan, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"**

The clergy was asking… She'd really been waiting to answer that question someday in her life….. But not like this…. Not standing beside Ruka…. She wanted to answer it standing beside the man she really loved..which was fatefully, '**Natsume Hyuuga'.**

But here, It wasn't him… So how could she answer that? She never knew….

Natsume knew why she was hesitating to answer…. He never wanted to hear her saying 'I will'. But he…he just had to….

She was still keeping her silence without answering the clergy. Ruka was getting anxious. The whole crowed was feeling uneasy. The clergy was getting sick of waiting. **'Something is wrong'**, they all had that feeling..

Then the clergy looked at Mikan and smiled kindly.

"My dear child! Give your answer!" The clergy said, smiling generously at Mikan. Hearing this, Mikan lost her dreamy look and turned her head only to see Natsume's burning crimson eyes. He saw her looking at him and just nodded, confirming her thoughts. Yes, he was saying her to say 'I will'…. Yeah..she would say that, but in actuality, what her heart wanted to say was 'I won't'.

"I—I…" That was all she could say. Her heart wasn't letting her say the last part… This time Ruka was so curious of her current state.

"S—sakura?" Ruka asked, looking at her suspiciously. Then Mikan looked at the clergy and made her mind to lie…. Yes, she would lie… She would lie to fulfill his expectations…

"**I will" **She said, sighing painfully. She knew that it was the end…the end of her fairy tale…and so did he…. Hearing her saying that his heart skipped a beat… His pain reached its peak.. Yes, he felt that….. He felt as if he was dying….

Then it was Ruka's turn. The clergy turned to him and started.

"**Nogi Ruka, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"**

The clergy asked.

"I will" There came the answer from Ruka, without hesitating, much to Natsume's dismay. And the raven haired girl who was beside Natsume also felt a burning feeling inside his soul as she heard the blonde man's answer.

Natsume knew that it was the end…..so did she…. Their lives were truly doomed… Nothing would be changed…..if it wasn't for a miracle….

"_God! Now I need a __**miracle**__!" _That was the only thing that they prayed for…

**2 years later…**

There she was, sitting on the window sill of a comfortable room….. She was looking at the endless blue sky. To her it was reflecting her own life. Her life….her life always gave her surprises… At times, her life was troubling her a lot… and again that same life of hers was making her smile… She could say that her destiny was the weirdest of all….

"_You'll cry today, but You'll be happy in the future…Mikan.."_ She could

clearly remember those words of him. Yeah….he was absolutely right…

Suddenly she placed her hand on her belly and sighed… Everything had been changed…but at the same time nothing had been changed… She could still remember that eventful day.

"_If it wasn't for a miracle…"_ She thought, her lips forming a slight smile.

"Sakura…" Breaking her dreamland, she could hear someone calling out for her from behind. She turned her head with a smile for she knew who that was.

"Ruka-Pyon! When did you arrive! I'm sorry that I didn't notice you!" Mikan chirped out happily. Then the blonde man looked at her, smiling.

"Just a few minutes ago! The door was opened..so I came straight in to the room! Sorry for interrupting your deep thoughts!" Ruka said as he sat on the couch nearby. Then Mikan looked as him, smiling radiantly.

"So…. How do you feel? I mean about becoming a father?" Mikan asked out, smiling as Ruka blushed crimson.

"I—I don't know! I still can't suit myself for that name!" That was what Ruka could say, blushing furiously. Ruka's blush was deep enough to make Mikan burst in to a series of laughter.

"Oh Ruka-Pyon! You haven't changed a bit! You're still the same person although now you're married and gonna be a father!" Mikan chirped out, her voice was mixing with her continuous laughter.

"Hey! Stop it now! Will you? You're making me embarrassed! I really am changed!" Ruka said as he covered his blush by his bangs. Mikan was still laughing, her face was very red and she was running out of breath.

"You aren't changed, you baka! You're still the idiotic bunny boy I knew!" A new voice came to the scene. That emotionless voice was much easy to be recognized for both of them. Hearing that voice, Mikan could feel a shot of happiness running through her veins. Without any hesitation, she jumped down from the window sill and dived forward to hug the intruder.

"Ho—ta—ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mikan cried out and hugged her best friend tightly. For the first time Mikan didn't feel any resistance to that hug and she wondered why.

"She hasn't taken her baka gun with her today! She must have forgotten it!" Ruka said, confirming Mikan's thoughts.

"I haven't forgotten it baka! The doctor said me to keep that away for a while! That's the case!" Hotaru replied coolly, giving Ruka a death glare as he trembled in fear. Then she turned to Mikan who was still hugging her tightly without letting her go.

"And you idiot! Don't hug me so tightly! I'm pregnant! Don't you remember?" Hotaru said emotionlessly as Mikan suddenly broke the hug, smiling sheepishly.

"Oops! I'm sorry Hotaru! I never meant to do anything bad!" Mikan said foolishly. Then she turned to Ruka with an accusing expression.

"Ruka-Pyon! Why didn't you tell me that Hotaru had arrived as well?" Mikan asked with a fake angry face.

"I—I didn't even know that she was here! She must have stalked me!" Ruka said, stammering. Then Hotaru looked at him with another death glare.

"I? Stalk you? Dream on! I've arrived here to meet this idiotic best friend of mine for I knew that this baka was dying without my company!" Hotaru said, throwing Mikan a soulless stare. Ruka was trembling by then.

"Oh! Hotaru! I love you! You always think about me, right?" Mikan said as a warm tear formed in her eyes.

"Not always, baka! I have my own matters to think about always!" Hotaru said emotionlessly as Mikan's tear disappeared in the midway.

"Hotaru! You meanieeeeeee!" Mikan said as she looked angrily at Hotaru.

The things went on like that. They were all happy and merry…after two years from that breathtaking incident. She was still wondering what had changed her tragic life… Sometimes she went back in time… thinking of her past… comparing it with her present. She could see her teary face… her puffy eyes…and her messy mind… that she had been possessing two years before. But now, things have been changed. She'd got her smile back…that heart melting smile… She knew that it was what he wanted… Yes, the life is indeed full of surprises…. That was the only conclusion that she could come in to….

The evening was coming. She walked towards the window and closed it, drawing the blinds down. Then she went to the bed and sat on it, looking at the blazing fire of the fire place. That blaze reminded her of something… a very familiar thing... That glittering fire… It looked so familiar… It looked as if it was staring at her… It looked as if it was part of those eyes...

It definitely had the same warmth that she found inside those arms.

She was waiting for someone…. But she didn't know that she was dozing off….

Her eyes were tightly shut. Her porcelain face was lying on a pillow, comfortably. Her hair was a mess, but her lips wore a light smile. Suddenly she could feel something warm brushing against her lips. She knew that sensation very well, indeed she knew that.

"Natsume…." Mikan said, gradually opening her eyes. Hearing her mentioning his name, he kissed her neck passionately.

"Hn…" He replied, deepening the kiss on her neck as she smiled, caressing his messy raven hair.

"When did you come? I was waiting for you, then again I had fallen asleep! I'm sorry! I never could wait for you without falling asleep!" Mikan said almost in a whisper, still stroking his hair. Hearing this, Natsume smirked, his crimson eyes were sparkling.

"You know, I love to see you like this, sleeping as a real stupid angel.." Natsume said, smirking as he leaned to her face to give another adoring kiss. Seeing this, Mikan turned her head away mischievously.

"No! You can't! I will never let you kiss me if you mention me stupid ever again!" Mikan said, still looking away, smiling inside her heart.

Then Natsume took her chin and turned her to face him.

"That means you can live without me kissing you, right?" Natsume asked out playfully. He definitely knew how to attack her. That was a reason why she loved him. Mikan was to lose this time. Not only this time, she lost every time…

"Ummm…I didn't mean that! You hentai! You know the answer already!" She said and Natsume smiled. This was a special occasion for Mikan to tease him.

"Hey, look!" Mikan shouted out loud as she pointed at his face.

"Look what?" Asked confused Natsume.

"You smiled again! My serious and cool Natsume Hyuuga smiled again! You know, It's the 20th time for this week!" Mikan was chirping out as Natsume hurriedly went back to his 'Natsume Hyuuga's posture'.

"So what? Am I not allowed to smile, my little baka princess?" Natsume asked looking deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, Mikan felt as if she was sinking inside his gaze. Then she raised her head from the pillow and leaned to his face. Then she kissed him fully on the lips, closing her eyes. Natsume was drowning deep in her kiss until she stopped it out of the blue, looking at his eyes, smiling adorably. Through her eyes, Natsume could see something. He could feel that she had something to tell…something important. Then he caressed her angelic cheek and looked at her eyes, straightly.

"What is it? You have something to tell me, right?" Natsume asked softly, leaning forward.

Hearing this, Mikan nodded in agreement.

"So tell me then." Natsume asked, curious of what she was gonna say.

In the other hand, Mikan didn't know how to say it. She couldn't hold herself from smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling? I thought you were becoming serious!" Natsume said, obviously annoyed this time. But inside his heart, she never appeared annoying to him. He knew he loved her so much, more than anyone else, and so did she.

"I am serious! But I can't tell that without smiling! You know, I'm so…..umm…..shy! Duh!" Mikan said out as she placed her hands on her hips, mischievously.

"Shy? You? In front of me? Huh! Hey, spill it already! You're killing me alive!" Natsume said, looking at her posture, mockingly.

"Okay then! Listen! I'm…." Mikan ended her sentence in the midway, looking down nervously. Natsume could not wait anymore. His curiosity had climaxed.

"Tsk, tell me! C'mon!" Natsume asked, impatient. Then she took one of his hands on hers and placed in on her still-flat belly. Seeing this, Natsume's eyes became widened.

"You're what?" Natsume asked, his heart had started fireworks inside.

"Hm…." Mikan said, nodding, her eyes were damp already.

Natsume didn't know how to react. The only thing he could think of doing was lifting her from the bed and kissing her forehead passionately. So he did that. He never knew what to say.

"**Thanks….Mikan….for making me a father…..**" He said as he kissed her lips intensely. Mikan felt a thousand butterflies inside her stomach. She'd been always wishing to stay with him like this… Now she was staying with him exactly like how she wished… Yeah, the life is full of surprises… She came to that conclusion for the third time….

In the other hand, Natsume was experiencing the extreme bliss of his whole life… He'd never thought that he'd have a future…but here he was having it… He'd never thought that he'd have her in his tragic life..but here he was having her.. He'd never thought that he'd be able to be a father, but here she had given him that ability… Then the only thing he could think was that he was the luckiest man on this whole earth.

Suddenly Mikan felt like throwing up. Feeling this, she suddenly took her palm on to her mouth and clamped her mouth with it, signing Natsume to put her down. Then she ran straightly in to the bathroom and started vomiting painfully. Yes, Natsume was there behind her, rubbing her back, giving her comfort while she was vomiting.

"It's okay… I'm here with you…" She could hear him saying. What else could she expect? He was giving her everything….

After she was done with vomiting, he helped her to clean herself and then lifted her to bed. He put her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and went towards the bathroom to take a brief wash. Seeing him doing these things, her eyes were starting to form pearly drops of tears… They were pouring down throughout her cheeks and on to the pillow. She could remember those days… She could remember those days when their future was so blurry and unpredictable… But now… he was with her after everything that happened.

"Hey, are you crying?" Natsume asked as he reached her, returning from the bath. Hearing him, Mikan hurriedly wiped her tears, smiling dimly.

Then Natsume reached her and kissed her cheek, which was already damp with her tears.

"Hey, stupid girl! Don't cry! I said you, Never cry before my eyes!" Natsume said as he caressed her hair. Then he climbed the bed from the other side and placed his arm over her waist, dragging her closer, softly. Feeling this, Mikan snuggled in to him, seeking the heavenly warmth of his body.

"Natsume…." Mikan said, her face buried on his chest.

"Hm.." Natsume answered, caressing her brunette strands of hair.

"Hotaru and Ruka came here today…" She said out softly, staying in the same cozy position.

"I know… Andou told that.." Natsume replied, his eyes had got a dreamy look.

"You know, Hotaru is pregnant as well! That means Ruka-Pyon is gonna be a father…just as you!" Mikan said out cheerfully, raising her head to look at Natsume's dreamy eyes.

"Hm.." That was all he could say. He couldn't believe anything of this dream… Was that a dream? If it was, both of them were dreaming about the same thing… So this couldn't be a dream.. But indeed that seemed just like a dream…

"Natsume…." Mikan said again in a distant look.

"Hm.." That was Natsume's usual reply.

"Pinch me!" Mikan said out softly much to Natsume's surprise.

"What?" Natsume asked, astonished.

"Pinch me Natsume! I wanna see if this is one part of my dreams!" Mikan said, her dreamy look was still there.

Hearing this, Natsume leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her lips with more pressure. After a minute or so, he raised his head and looked at her divine eyes.

"See….It isn't a dream.." Natsume said, hugging her tightly.

"Then how can this be happening, Natsume? How can I be here with you like this?" Mikan asked innocently, looking at Natsume's godly coloured eyes.

"Coz god performed a miracle that day….Mikan… That day when you chose me over your life…that day before two years…. Of course that was indeed a **miracle**…" Natsume said, kissing her hair intensely….

**Hey, people! How're you feeling? Mind blown? Did I surprise you? Or did I break all your hopes? The next chapter will reveal how this miracle took place… So just wait for that! You must have got too much questions. But wait! I'll answer all of them in the next chapter! I could have made this the last chap, but here, I'm soooo tired of typing! It's almost 1.30 am and I'm dozing off! Ha-ha! LOL! :) I'm gonna sleep now! Oh! Here! My mom is shouting! I must go now before she breaks my teeth! :) (No she'll never do that! She's so sweet!)**

**And then, the next chapter will be the last one and I hope that you all will be delighted at the end. So was this chapter a good one? Or nothing?**

**Tell me that OKAY? :) **

**Hey, did I make you confused? I'm sorry if I did! But I hope that you've understood what I tried to convey through this chap!**

**And oh! Thanks a lot for your sweet reviews! I really loved them! You all are making me cry through your sweet cute and charming reviews! I really love you all! And please keep reviewing! That makes me strong!**

**And no! I'm not gonna forget you guys!**

**FloorCita, michikuchi, 12star98na,** **DAngelHime, sinables, nekomini,** **CathLuvbear, Barajou no hoshi, Yellow Mellow san, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, , MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, , Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki**

***********************Love you like crazy********************* **


	16. When a miracle takes place

**16. ****When a miracle takes place…..**

"_Then how can this be happening, Natsume? How can I be here with you like this?" Mikan asked innocently, looking at Natsume's godly coloured eyes._

"_Coz god performed a miracle that day….Mikan… That day when you chose me over your life…that day before two years…. Of course that was indeed a __**miracle**__…" Natsume said , kissing her hair intensely…._

Hearing his deep and powerful words, Mikan's memories started to overflow… Each and every minute of that fateful day began to flash through her eyes…

**Flash back (2 years before):—**

"**Nogi Ruka, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"**

The clergy asked.

"I will" There came the answer from Ruka, without hesitating, much to Natsume's dismay. And the raven haired girl who was beside Natsume also felt a burning feeling inside her soul as she heard the blonde man's answer.

Natsume knew that it was the end…..so did she…. Their lives were truly doomed… Nothing would be changed…..if it wasn't for a miracle….

"_God! Now I need a __**miracle**__!" _That was the only thing they prayed for…

The wedding was going on… Then the time came… the time came for the climax of that momentous ceremony…

It was the exact time for exchanging rings that was to seal their bond as man and wife. That was the exact time for Mikan to be Nogi Ruka's wife for the eternity… She knew that there would be no turning back…

The priest turned to them, looking at the veiled bride and the blonde groom. He was carrying a ring… The ring which was to break all her bonds with that Raven haired boy she loved…which was to break all his hopes to be with that hazel eyed girl… And which was to take both of them to a place where there would be no way out…

Her eyes were rainy… Her continuous tears were dampening her white dress..

And Natsume….yes… It was the time when his pain climaxed… He was gonna lose her… He'd known that… He'd known that he would be staring there at Ruka exchanging rings with his beloved someday… But he'd never known that this scene would cause this much pain inside his chest… He felt his heart exploding… He felt him becoming blind..

Meanwhile the priest started asking for god's blessing on that destined gold ring…

"_**Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."**_

The priest prayed and handed the ring to Ruka. Then Ruka took it and turned to Mikan, looking at her veiled face. For some reason, he never saw her overwhelming tears.

"_Oh god…! Can things get worse than this? Have you…..have you got any more pain left there to give me? Oh! Please…. Stop this! Can't you see….. I'm dying…" _ Mikan prayed… Her eyes won't stop getting damp…

And he…he was there, standing still in the midst of that delighted crowed… He was still…but his heart was throbbing due to his irresistible grief….

Then Ruka looked at Mikan's damp eyes and took her left arm on his, smiling slightly at her eyes. Seeing this, Natsume felt as if the whole world had stopped around him… He could feel him losing all his senses.. He could see everything going blurry around him… And he could feel his strength shrinking… At the end he lost all his balance and….collapsed on to that cold floor…. His bloodstained lips could say one word before his whole world got darkened…

"Mikan….." He whispered as he lost his sight…

Yes… No one in that church took notice of that incident… No one heard his last word… Everyone was blind and deaf….except for a pair of white veiled hazel orbs…

Her heart was messy… Her mind was fuzzy… But she could still hear him… she could still hear him calling for her…

Having heard his slight whisper, Mikan turned her head only to see that fiery eyed lad lying on the cold church floor… She could see blood oozing down from those lips… Seeing this, she felt her heart stop beating… Her vision became dim and she forgot about everything…

The only thing she could think of was that weakened body lying on that icy dampness…

Ruka could see this sudden change of her feelings. He was about to put that ring on her finger as she loosened his grip, pulling her hand off. Feeling this, Ruka froze on the spot. Then she grabbed her hand completely off of Ruka's hold as the ring that he held dropped on to the floor. Ruka could hear the echoing sound of that fateful ring which had been there to bind their souls for the eternity… He couldn't believe a single bit of the current situation that was lying there inside his sight.

Meanwhile, Mikan was lost in her heartache… She couldn't think of anything other than running to that lying figure.

She threw her misty veil away and ran until she came closer to his unconscious body. Then she knelt down beside him, taking his hand on hers and crying hard. Everyone looked thunderstruck. No one could believe any single bit of what they were seeing… The priest was standing immovable. However, that was the time when everyone saw that unconscious figure of Natsume Hyuuga. Seeing that, Ruka also forgot about his so-called corrupted wedding and ran to Natsume's side. Having seen this unbelievable situation, every guest circled around where Natsume was lying with Mikan holding his hand.

Mikan was crying her eyes out. She couldn't bare seeing Natsume lying lifeless like that. Ruka was also worried about Natsume's condition. So was everyone.

"Oh! Natsume…. Please…open your eyes….I'm here…. Oh God! Please…..! Natsume….!" Mikan was crying, hard and loud. She couldn't hold her tears back. Ruka's mind was filled with worries and astonishment. He didn't know what to do.

Mikan was crying endlessly with her head buried on Natsume's lifeless chest.

"Natsume…. Please don't…..don't leave me like this….. I want you….. And here look….. I'm with you….. Oh! Please…Open your eyes….." Mikan cried her lungs out. Cold drops of her tears were pouring down on to his chest, awaking his soulless nerves. Suddenly she could feel some movement underneath her hand. Feeling that Mikan looked at his closed eyes. She saw them trying to open their blinds..

"M—Mi—kan…." She could hear him whispering, his crimson eyes were opened half… Hearing his voice, Mikan felt her heart beat increase…

"Natsume…!" Mikan cried, looking at his half opened eyes.

Seeing her here with him, his mind was drowning in amazement. After a second or so, he could realize everything… Realization of that current situation caused to increase Natsume's pain. He never had wanted her to ruin her future just 'cause of his deceitful fate…

"Wha—what are y-you doing…. Just leave m-me….M-mi-kan…" Natsume whispered, looking at Mikan's teary eyes weakly.

Having heard his words, Mikan raised her arm and placed that over his bloody lips, not allowing him to speak more.

"No… Natsume…No! You can't say that! I'm not leaving you today…. I've had enough of this! This is just a….fake….! I can't leave you Natsume… Please don't stop me! **I love you Natsume… I love you… **I need to stay with you more than anything right now!" Mikan said without a halt.. Her feelings..her thoughts never let her stop… She didn't care of that crowd around them… The only thing of what she was aware was her love that she had towards her Natsume..

Hearing her saying those three words, Natsume's half closed eyes opened wide... He could forget his entire pain for a minute… He felt something new inside his soul… Even in the midst of that devastating pain…her words had the ability to create a divine feeling inside his heart…

By the next second, Natsume was weakly rising up until he found Mikan's teary face against his own… And then he did what he felt like doing at that moment… Yes… He was kissing her fully on the lips… The dumbfounded crowd was there around them, looking astonished at them… But he…he didn't care…

That kiss lasted for minutes…. Mikan was drowning in that passionate kiss until she felt him loosing their bond. And in the next minute Natsume fell onto Mikan's lap, unconscious. Mikan couldn't hold her cries back by then..

"Natsume….! Oh! Natsume…..! Please… someone call the doctor…! Oh! Natsume… open your eyes….." Mikan's cries were making everyone's heart ache. Seeing and hearing all these things, Ruka's senses had gone blind. He couldn't believe a single bit of what he was seeing right then. After recovering from his shock, he immediately knelt down beside Natsume and took his hand, shaking him to wake up.

"Natsume… wake up! How could you hide something this big from me? You never said anything of this! I'm your best friend…ain't I?" Ruka asked, shaking him softly, worried of his best friend's current state.

"R-Ruka…. *sigh*…..I'm….sorry….." Natsume whispered, his eyes still closed. Hearing Natsume saying this, Ruka's eyes went blind with tears.

"No… Natsume… You're not the one who should say sorry… I'm the one who's guilty here….. I'm the one who never thought of my best friend's happiness while you were sacrificing all yours for my damn wellbeing… I don't know if I can move away from this sin by saying sorry… But I have nothing else to do Natsume… I'm so sorry..!" Ruka said, his eyes were shaky as well as his voice. His sapphire orbs were all damp… He could not forgive himself for what he'd done to his best buddy.

Unknown to them, a pair of violate orbs was returning back to the scene.

"Now…stop this teary scene and let's take him to Hyuuga mansion. My brother is there waiting with all the components to treat him. Come on..! Be hurry..! The coach is ready out there" Everyone was surprised to hear that new voice. The whole crowd turned their eyes to see the intruder, surprised.

"Oh! Hotaru! Thank you! Thank you so much!" That's what Mikan could say, looking at her violate eyed best friend with teary eyes.

By the next minute, Natsume was being taken away to the Hyuuga mansion with Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru.

After sometime later, they could arrive at the Hyuuga mansion. Everyone inside the mansion were so busy with preparing things to treat their master. Inside Natsume's huge room, they had created a mini hospital. Just after the arrival, Natsume was taken inside and Sabaru started treating him. Everyone in the house were waiting outside including Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Koko Misaki and Tsubasa. Everyone was worrying much about Natsume while Mikan was crying her pain out, hugging Youichi.

After sometime later, the door of the room opened and out came Sabaru Imai. Then he turned to Mikan, looking at her kindly.

"He's asking for you. Go to him." Imai said, looking at her worried look, thoughtfully.

Hearing that, Mikan handed Youichi to Misaki and rushed in to the room without any word, wiping her tears.

As she entered the room, she saw him, lying under those white sheets. His eyes were closed peacefully. His calm and quiet posture was still there with him. Seeing him like that, Mikan's wiped eyes started getting damp again. She stepped closer and sat on a corner of his bed. Then she took his hand in hers and caressed it softly.

He could feel that familiar sensation of her touch. He could feel her even breath against him. Her touch and her breath was awaking every nerve inside his body.

Mikan could feel the hold on her hand get tightened. Feeling this, she looked at his porcelain face. His eye lids were opening gradually. His crimson blaze was revealing gradually. His newly opened eyes were pointed at her hazel ones. And his lips were forming a slight smile.

"Hmm… So…. My clumsy little governess was naughty enough to disobey my word…. Right?" Natsume asked, his hoarse voice was coming back to its normal note. Mikan was so happy to hear his usual scolding voice… But she could not smile, 'cause her tears didn't let her do so.

Seeing her tears, Natsume's heart started to ache again.

"Now… Stop this…Mikan. Stop crying. I never wanted you to do this. I never wanted you to ruin your own future on me." Natsume said, tightening the grip on her hand.

That was when Mikan found her words.

"No… Natsume…! Don't talk like that! I have no future without you… I don't need one either! You're my future, present and past! I said you! I don't wanna live without you! I—" Mikan was saying until Natsume grabbed her closer to him by her hand.

"I don't wanna live without you either… **I love you… Mikan…**" Natsume said, looking deep into her hazel orbs. Their eyes were staring at each other.

"Natsume… **I love you too…."** That was what she could say through her overwhelming tears. Hearing those three perfect words through her lips, the only thing Natsume felt like doing was kissing her rosy lips passionately. So he did that….

Having drowned inside their outpouring feelings, they never realized that someone was opening the door and had stepped inside the room.

Those sapphire orbs of that intruder were shaky and were positioned on that kissing couple in front of him. Yes…. He was feeling terrible. And he knew exactly why he felt like that. Suddenly he felt someone touching his arm. He turned his head to look at the intruder. Seeing that person, his sapphire orbs widened in amazement.

"I—Imai!" The blonde said in a thunderstruck manner, looking at that emotionless Hotaru Imai holding his hand.

"Feeling sad, Nogi?" The raven haired girl asked, still holding his hand firmly.

Hearing her question, Ruka sighed.

"Yes…. I'm feeling sad… I'm feeling guilty… I never could do any good to Natsume… He was gonna sacrifice his whole life for me, but…but I didn't even realized a single bit! What a friend I am! It's better this happened in this way….. If I married her without knowing anything, I won't be able to forgive myself for what I'd done to Natsume… I was acting stupid… But Natsume… He knew everything and he hauled all the burden like always…" Ruka was saying, his eyes were still positioned on that divine couple, dreamily.

Hearing all these things, Hotaru looked at his sapphire orbs, steadily.

"Yeah… You were acting stupid! You never felt what I had towards you, bunny boy!" Hotaru said out of the blue, much to Ruka's surprise.

"Hotaru…" Ruka said, looking at her eyes, surprised. He never had called her by her first name, but hearing what she'd said, his mind and soul was forcing him to call her so.

"Yes, Ruka... You heard it right. **I've fallen for you… I love you**…" Hotaru said at once, still in her emotionless pose, looking at Ruka's widened eyes.

Ruka had lost his words… His throat was becoming dry… He could say nothing… He was standing there immovable.

Having received no word from Ruka, Hotaru turned to leave.

He saw her starting stepping away from him. He knew that it was the last time he had to declare his feelings, but he couldn't find his words. He couldn't believe that this Ice queen or the greatest blackmailer in Japan had just confessed her feelings to him.

"Ho—Hotaru!" He managed to say. Hearing him calling her name, she turned her head and looked at him emotionlessly. Seeing her looking back at him, he felt as if he was losing his mind…

"**I—l love you too…." **Finally he said that… He never thought that he'd say those three words to this stoic girl who had been always hitting him with her baka gun and blackmailing him to death. But he did that….

Hearing him saying that, Hotaru could feel something different going through her body. Was that pleasure? She never knew…

Her never emotional lips were forming a slight smile for the first time…

Then Ruka stepped forward, never braking their eye contact. Finally, he was standing there in front of her… He could not think of anything other than hugging that smiling violet eyed girl, tightly and passionately.

"Hm… What's going on here?" They could hear someone saying in a husky tone. Hearing that, both of them raised their heads, braking their hug and looked at the intruder. Seeing the intruder, Ruka started trembling in embarrassment while Hotaru returned back to her calm poise.

"Na—Natsume? Y—you? Here? Walking?" Ruka asked, stuttering.

Yes… He was there standing in front of Ruka and Hotaru with Mikan's help. His hand was wrapped around Mikan's shoulders for aid.

"Yeah… I'm here, walking inside my house. Got a problem? And suddenly I saw you hugging my employee. That's why I stopped here.." Natsume said out sarcastically, smirking. Hearing this, Ruka blushed crimson.

"Na—Natsume! Stop it now! You're humiliating me!" Ruka said as he looked at Natsume's dazzling crimson eyes, accusingly. Hearing what he'd said, Natsume smirked and hugged Ruka all of a sudden.

Having felt this, Ruka's eyes went blind with tears.

"I'm sorry….Ruka!" Natsume said, tightening the hug.

"No! You shouldn't say that Natsume! It was all my fault! I never listened to my heart Natsume… I'm the one who's responsible for the pain that was burning inside you… I'm sorry Natsume! But why didn't you tell me anything of your illness? I am your best friend Natsume! Ain't I? You should have said that to me! I was acting like an idiot without knowing anything!" Ruka said out, his eyes were all damp…

"I'm sorry…" That was what Natsume could say, tightening their hug.

"Hm… Natsume.. I wanna talk with you of something! Can you come inside your office room?" A new voice came to the scene.

Hearing that Natsume broke their hug and looked at the person who talked.

"Whatever…Imai…" Said Natsume and walked through the passage with Mikan helping him, following Sabaru Imai.

After entering the office room, Natsume took a seat with Mikan sitting beside him and Sabaru sat in front of them.

"Let's talk of it straightly. Why were you skipping your treatments? What happened today was a result of your carelessness, Natsume!" Imai Sabaru said, pressing his spectacles up on the nose.

Hearing what he'd said, Natsume looked away, looking at the fire place dreamily.

"Anyways Natsume, your illness was getting cured, but because of your careless acts, I fear that It would again turn to be worse. I was trying to have a meeting with you 'cause I had something to tell you. But you were showing no interest of being cured! I don't ask why… But I wanna know if you wanna start your treatments again as usual." Imai asked, he was serious than ever. Hearing his long description, Mikan's heart had started beating rapidly. She was worrying much of Natsume's life.

"This can be cured, right, Sabaru—Senpai? I mean this ailment?" Mikan asked through her newly formed tears. Hearing her saying this, Natsume looked at her, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes… Of course this can be healed! Natsume's cancer is at its childhood stage. When a cancer is at this stage, it's much easy to be cured. We tried chemotherapy for years to reduce its growth and it has worked this far. Now we have a new technology called 'Radiotherapy'. I always wanted to ask about using this technology from Natsume… But he never gave me a chance to meet him. If we try this, I'm sure that we'll be able to destroy all the cancer cells inside your lungs within one or two years." Sabaru said as he positioned his eyes on Natsume, looking at him as if he was waiting for Natsume's agreement.

"I'm taking this treatment…" Natsume said out in his hoarse voice as he wrapped his hand around Mikan's waist, dragging her closer to him.

Hearing what he'd said, Sabaru smiled and stood up to leave.

"Okay then, Natsume… I'll meet you on Monday. Have a nice life… Don't lose your hopes, I can assure you that your illness will be completely gone within two years." Said Sabaru and left them alone inside the room.

Then Natsume looked at Mikan's teary eyes and kissed her forehead softly.

"Yeah…. I won't lose my hope…After all I've someone to protect throughout my life…" Natsume whispered as Mikan buried her face on his shoulder, smiling slightly. Finally she was relieved… And so was he…

Yes…. The life is full of surprise…

**Back to the present (After two years from the above incident) :-**

**Mikan's POV:—**

Those two years went so fast… Maybe not so fast… But I feel like that.

After two months from that corrupted wedding of me and Ruka, I married Natsume for real… Just after a month from our wedding, Ruka got married with Hotaru. Natsume never missed even a single treatment 'cause he always wanted to stay there beside me… 'until the very last minute' he says…. And here, we've got the result of our everlasting commitment… Yesterday we received the report of his checkup and it says his cancer has disappeared for good! I….. I don't think I'd be able to have such a happiness for all my life again! I always prayed for that… I always prayed that his ailment would go away… Now god has again listened to me… I always wanted this to happen in this way…

And now I'm gonna be a mom… Can life become more happier than this? I don't know…

Now I'm here sleeping beside my ever beloved Natsume, with my head buried inside his heavenly warmth.

I can't believe that this is really happening….

But I know one thing…

**I was lucky enough to witness a miracle in my life….**

**Back to Normal POV :-**

There they were sleeping in that divine night…hugging each other…drowning inside each other's warmth…

Suddenly, the door of the bedroom opened, revealing a silvery haired little lad. His grey eyes were shining even in that midnight darkness.

He walked to the bed and started shaking that tall raven haired figure, softly.

"Onii-San! Onii-San! Wake up!" The little lad whispered, softly. At last he could feel him moving. Natsume was trying hard to open his crimson eyes.

"What now, Youichi? What're you doing here at this time of the night?" Natsume said, his eyes were still closed half.

"I can't sleep! I wanna sleep here with you!" Youichi said, shaking his head cutely. This time his voice was loud enough to make Mikan wake up.

"Why? Youichi? Wanna sleep with us?" Mikan asked, still in her drowsy look. Hearing her saying that Youichi nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Okay then! Come up! Let's sleep together!" Mikan said cheerfully, smiling radiantly, much to Natsume's dismay.

"Tsk! You're always troubling me, Youichi!" Natsume said as Youichi lay between them on the bed. Hearing this statement of Natsume, Youichi suddenly remembered something.

"Come on, Onii san! This is not the first time! We three have slept together like this before two years from now! Can't you remember that?" Youichi was saying until Natsume hit his shoulder, reminding that he'd promised not to say that to her.

Hearing what Youichi had said, Mikan's curiosity reached its peak.

"What? We've slept like this before? Before two years?" Mikan asked as she sat on the bed, looking accusingly at Natsume. Seeing this, Natsume glared at Youichi.

"Natsume! You slept with me before we got married?" Mikan asked, pointing her index finger at Natsume.

"_Tsk! This kid! I told him not to say that to her!"_ Natsume thought as he looked at her as if he had done nothing.

"No…! I was just—" Natsume was saying until he was stopped by Mikan's loud voice.

"Noooo! You pervert! Ohhhhhhhhh! Hentai! You must have done it! When and how? Tell me!" Mikan cried her lungs out. Hearing her loud voice, Natsume was pissed off.

"Tsk. Shut up now! Now it doesn't matter! We're married already! You're acting annoying!" Natsume said, he was obviously annoyed.

Hearing that Mikan put her arms on her hip, looking at him accusingly.

"Then…. Then why do you love me?" Mikan asked, looking at his divine crimson orbs. Having heard her question, Natsume moved closer to her and took her chin, looking at her sparkling hazel orbs.

"**I love you 'cause you're annoying….."** Natsume said out in his deepest voice as he kissed her fully on the lips, passionately.

…**..The end…..**

**So people! My first story ends like this! Are you happy? I think I've blown away all your confusion! Haven't I? Anyways guys…thanks a lot for staying here with me until the very end! Thanks a lot for reviewing and adding me to your favorite authors/stories lists! And again I'd like to thank you for adding me to your author alert subscriptions!**

**I'm so proud to hear that I've touched your hearts through my story…**

**Many of you have said me that… :)**

**I always love you all…. And I'm so sad to leave you guys… :(**

**I'll try to come up with another story! :)**

**And as always I'd like to thank all my readers and all my reviewers…**

**Don't worry! I won't forget you guys ever!**

**FloorCita, michikuchi, 12star98na,** **DAngelHime, sinables, nekomini, JaggerMania,** **CathLuvbear, Barajou no hoshi, Yellow Mellow san, sapphireangel09,Razux, RedRubyS.C, monkeymorgan, girltiger1011, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, chivini, Roxii like a Puma, CeliaRozanneCourte, Syao Blossoms, crimson-angel1447, sweetcutie, DreamersNight, , MistyAutumn, NARUMIKA007, anteenie1994, MikanXNatsume1499, , Airi-Hyuga, xcrimsonbladex, WFY-910, anim3gurl, mila13mira, theundevelopedpsychopath, Czeselle, Miki Panda-chii, AkiraxArika, Fantasychick13, CrossPixie-Kiki,** **Kyokitty 4ever****,** **Oliviaaaox101****, ****rinoakim****, ****princess14147**

**Thanks a lot for helping me with this, everyone…..**

*************Love you Forever! *************


End file.
